


Краденое солнце

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Card Games, Crossdressing, F/M, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Старая русская сказка в европейских декорациях 1767 года





	Краденое солнце

**Author's Note:**

> У тебя свой генерал, он скучает.  
> На что же нам с тобой сыграть?

1.Шклов, город зрелищ и приключений

Кто из великих мыслителей, из полководцев, философов, художников, да хоть из знаменитых авантюристов, наконец, родился в городе Шклов? Да никто из них там не родился. Шклов знаменит разве что Адамчиком, легендарным «шкловским душителем», изловленным на болотах аж тридцать лет назад. И – увы…Год на дворе одна тысяча семьсот шестьдесят седьмой, а в Шклове с прославленными уроженцами по-прежнему негусто.  
Так размышляла молодая пани Бача Сташевска, добродетельная свежеиспеченная супруга шкловского посессора Янека Сташевского. Сам Янек Сташевский, беспокойная душа, приобретал деловые знакомства в Дрездене и в Вене, а юная женушка брошена была дома – под надзором мамаши Сташевской и ее невыносимой компаньонки Мулли.  
Бача с низкого крылечка час уже наблюдала за сближением, похожим на дуэль. Крышу сарая методично объедала коза, а забор и двери – свинья, и можно было делать ставки, когда и где их физиономии встретятся. О, город Шклов, ты богат на приключения и зрелища…  
\- Бача, дусенька, где вы изволите почивать – в доме или в беседке?  
Из окошка, украшенного наличниками – словно из кружевной рамы – высунулись две похожие головы в чепцах. Агния Сташевска и Мулли Пунцель.  
\- В беседке, матушка, если позволите, - отозвалась Бача с дочерним смирением. Головы в окне переглянулись, и Бача в который раз представила соединяющую их веточку, как у вишен, с листком.  
\- Ночи холодные, замерзнете, дусенька, - пропела старшая пани Сташевска почти с предвкушением, и Мулли тут же дополнила картину апокалипсиса писклявым:  
\- Комарики…  
\- Спасибо за заботу, матушка, но я переночую в беседке, - мягко, но решительно отвечала Бача, и кивнула Мулли, - И вам спасибо, тетушка.  
Девица Мулли скривилась на «тетушку», и головы спрятались.  
В доме Сташевских по вечерам закатывались такие ужины – для непривычной Бачи это были просто лукулловы пиры, обжиралова в традициях Древнего Рима. После этих пиршеств Бача ощущала себя нафаршированной и предпочитала переживать последствия чревоугодия – не в спальне, по соседству с сенной девкой, спящей на сундуке, и свекровью за тонкой стеной, а в одиноко стоящей в саду застекленной беседке. У человека в этой жизни должно оставаться что-то личное, пусть даже это всего лишь кишечные колики.  
Бача сошла с крылечка и отправилась гулять по саду. Сад Сташевских как-то незаметно и плавно переходил в огород. Впрочем, сад Сташевских – это громко сказано, Сташевские хоть и звались панами и гордились этим несказанно, были, в сущности, всего лишь посессорами господ Чарторижских, арендаторами хозяйской земли, в длинном ряду точно таких же шкловских посессоров, только жидов. Мельница стояла на их земле, и крошечный свечной заводик – о, Бача отхватила завидного жениха, вышла сразу за деньги и за имя… Листы ревеня колыхались до самого оврага, вдали стеклянно светился в сумерках Днепр, и за Днепром зажигались уже теплые огоньки Заречья. А как стонали цикады…Листы ревеня шелохнулись – под их сенью притаился беглый серый кролик. Бача подошла, бесшумно ступая, и стремительно схватила глупца под микитки – кролик весил, наверное, целый пуд. Пришлось нести бедолагу на место, в крольчатник – кроль свисал, как горжетка, но чуть что, готов был полоснуть неприятеля когтистыми и мощными нижними лапами. Бача втолкнула беглеца и злюку в пустую клетку, отряхнула руки и бегом побежала к своей беседке – боялась темноты и в темноте – свиньи. Сумерки как-то мгновенно превратились в чернильную ночь, и на своде небесном заиграли звезды, а стрекот цикад сделался совсем уж мучителен и невыносим.  
У беседки ожидала ее черная тень. К счастью, не свиньи – человека.  
\- Пани Бача… - шепотом проговорил ночной гость, и Бача узнала его голос. Петек, старый Яськин слуга. Отчего же ты, Петек, явился не в дом, а в сад, в беседку? Не к хозяйке, а к ней, к Баче?  
\- Петек, что? – Бача спросила, уже зная – что. Плохое.  
\- Вам нужно будет пойти со мною, пани, - все так же шепотом продолжил Петек, делая шаг из полной тьмы на дорожку, окрашенную теплым желтым, от неяркого оконного света садовой беседки, - Вам нужно сейчас же пойти со мною. Пан Янош просил… Я потом расскажу все, сейчас нам нужно спешить. Вы сможете быстро собрать вещи?  
\- Пожалуй, - отвечала Бача, - Янош с тобой? Ждет где-то?  
\- Нет, пани. Поторопитесь, я все расскажу, только сейчас – вам нужно пойти со мной.  
Бача уже поняла. Шклов, кролики, листы ревеня, блестящий Днепр и огоньки Заречья, и вечерние Лукулловы пиры – все это не могло пребывать в ее жизни долго. Рано или поздно придет черный человек, как пришел он к их семье десять лет назад в Мадриде, и пять лет назад в Дрездене, и черный человек проговорит сочувственно реплику из своей черной-черной роли: «Вам нужно срочно уехать. Поторопитесь, пока они не пришли». Так уж в ее жизни заведено.  
\- Подожди меня здесь, Петек, - сказала Бача, - я возьму вещи и вернусь.  
Она пробежала по темной дорожке, обогнула дом и остановилась под темным приоткрытым окном своей комнаты. Той, в которой все не жилось ей здесь, в Шклове. Бача подоткнула юбки, забралась на цоколь, подтянулась на руках и забросила на подоконник легкую ногу. Заглянула в темную комнату – услышал бог молитвы, никто на ее сундуке не спал, даже кошка не сподобилась. Бача нырнула в душную темноту, бесшумно прошла по комнате, откинула крышку – в сундуке собрано было ее приданое, вся ее прошлая, до-Ясика, недолгая жизнь. Рюкзачок с пожитками, мальчишечий наряд и нехитрая шляпа. По внезапному наитию Бача вынырнула из просторного своего домашнего платья и переоделась в мальчишечье – в темноте, наугад. Нагнулась, цапнула со дна сундука дорожную свою котомку, бросила платье поверх тряпья, прикрыла неслышно крышку, подумала быстро: «Как же ты без меня, матушка Агнета?» - и была такова.

Два всадника не неслись – кони были дрянь – но трусили по ночной лиственничной аллее, в облаке веселеньких белорусских комариков. Над деревьями старинной монетой всходила луна.  
\- И что я скажу моей пани, Петек? – озвучила Бача терзавший ее вопрос, - Ведь пани Сташевска меня с кашей съест, если ночью недосчитается…  
\- Погодите, паненка, вот до Заречья домчим, до гостиницы – и все расскажу, - пообещал печальный Петек.  
\- Домчим! – Бача шлепнула перчаткой своего одра промеж ушей, на большее не хватало у нее жестокости, - Доползем!  
\- Тс-с, - старина Петек прижал палец к губам и зачем-то вдруг потянулся и надвинул Бачину шляпу на самые уши, - молчите!  
На другом конце аллеи показались две конные тени – сутулые, мрачные, безмолвные. Нет, не ночные ухари, скорее, гайдуки большого барина, спешащие по своим делам. Мимо Бачи и Петека двое промчались бесшумно и целеустремленно, как два призрака, пахнущие порохом, кожей и перегаром. Петек проводил взглядом – как скрылись они за поворотом, там, где светились окошки поместья посессоров Сташевских.  
\- Успели мы, матушка, - тихо проговорил Петек. Их кони-дряни уже цокали копытами по понтонному мосту через Днепр, - Увез я тебя, успел.  
\- За мной? Они были – за мной? – спросила Бача, хотя уже при виде черных гайдуков внутренний голос нашептал ей, что они – по ее, Бачину, душу. С ее-то везением… Петек молча кивнул.  
\- Не поедут вдогонку-то? А то ведь с нашими одрами – и догонят? – вслух подумала Бача.  
\- Хозяйка на час их займет, не меньше, - успокоил Петек, - а мы вот-вот и доедем.  
Вот и они, огоньки далекого Заречья. Какими милыми и манящими казались они всего часочек назад, и как резали глаз они сейчас – точно звезды печального неба вечных изгнанников. Ну, и благородных безумцев.

В гостиничном номере Бача первым делом сорвала с головы шляпу – из-под шляпы темной волной рассыпались волосы. Петека она не стеснялась – глупо стыдиться рассыпанных по плечам волос, когда на пороге, возможно, война.  
\- Говори, Петек. Что с Яськой? Он жив? – это главное было, чтобы он оказался жив, потому что остальное кое-как еще можно исправить.  
\- Жив. В Вене, в гостях у барона фон дер Плау, - мрачно отвечал Петек, он стоял перед Бачей, и терзал в пальцах свои заскорузлые перчатки, от старости полностью уже повторяющие форму руки. Бача села верхом на стул, кивнула Петеку на другой стул – мол, садись тоже.  
\- Amoklaufer Фрици, - произнесла она, вспоминая, - Скандалист, грязный игрок, неумелый шулер. Яська играет с ним? Говори же! Я не стану больше перебивать, говори, Петек!  
\- Пан Сташевский сел играть с ним в Вене, в игорном доме Пуссенов, - Петек уселся на стул, но с перчатками так и не в силах был расстаться, все теребил их и не спускал с них глаз, - Потом поехали играть в дом барона, оба изрядно были уже навеселе. Пан Янош получил от барона расписку, заверенную нотариусом, но ему все было мало. Он расхвастался, как играл в Кенигсберге, какие были у него газарты. И он рассказал о вас, пани Бача, как вы тогда играли…  
\- Обо мне? – не стерпела Бача.  
\- Пан Янош похвастался, что жена его читает колоду через рубашку, и при каждой игре до конца доводит банк…  
\- Вот вруша!  
\- Барон взволновался, не поверил, что баба способна играть наравне с мужчиной, и велел гайдукам привезти к нему сей феномен. А когда пан Янош возмутился, барон попросту запер его у себя в подвале. И теперь пан Сташевский гостит в подполье у барона, гайдуки выехали за его женою в Шклов – да мы их видели, – а я должен доставить вас к вашему почтенному батюшке. Потому что иначе мне вас не защитить.  
\- Еще бы, меня жаждет видеть сам Безумный Фрици, - Бача тряхнула волосами, - Теперь он еще и Любознательный Фрици. Это Янош велел тебе отвезти меня к отцу?  
\- Ему удалось передать для меня записку, - отчего-то замялся Петек, - Племянница барона очень милая девушка…  
\- Узнаю Яську, - усмехнулась Бача, - Ты же понял, что ни в какой Кениг мы с тобою не едем? Никакого моего папи – папи сбыл меня с рук и вряд ли пожелает видеть снова.  
Бача подняла с пола свой рюкзачок, покопалась в нем и вытащила ножницы в кожаном чехле, и по всем правилам, кольцами вперед, протянула старине Петеку:  
\- Обрежь мне волосы, друг мой. И постарайся, чтобы вышло – ровно по плечи. У меня не получится до самой Вены прятать их под шляпой.

 

2.Гера Копчик – принц в изгнании

Это была, несомненно, опасная авантюра – выехать верхом, вдвоем, всего лишь с пистолетами на поясе и с жалкой Бачиной дворянской шпажонкой. У Петека был еще нож, но это и вовсе в пользу бедных. При первой возможности путешественникам следовало бы присоединиться к другим подобным им скитальцам, направляющимся в Варшаву или в Вену. Но где взять таких – пока никто не встречался. Бача продала свое помолвочное кольцо, и в Белынычах кони-дряни с успехом сменились на двух вполне горячих скакунов. Петек сидел в седле мешком – увы, преодоленный путь обходился ему дорого, в таком-то возрасте.  
\- В Варшаве я сяду играть, и у нас будет карета, - пообещала Бача. Она почти не говорила со своим спутником, не о чем было. И потом, нужно было придумать – что делать, как действовать, как извлекать из баронского подвала дурака-мужа. «Хотя бы никто не умер» - утешала себя Бача. Никто не умер, не холера, не сифилис, не инквизиция. Уже хорошо – с ее-то везением.  
Бачина прежняя, девичья фамилия была Оскура. Испанка, да. Детство ее прошло в Мадриде – городе, похожем одновременно на мохнатый персик и пыльный мешок – так говорил почему-то отец, Джироламо Оскура, церковный органист. Математик, мошенник, игрок. Днем его ловкие пальцы парили над клавишами, извлекая из громоздкого величественного инструмента летящие к небу гимны, а ночью Джиро Оскура набрасывал черный плащ и отправлялся играть – уже не на органе, в карты. Мать, Тереса Оскура, в девичестве звалась донья Дорадо-и-Эскобар, у нее, как у побочной, но признанной дочери дворянина было пятнадцать имен, пятнадцать святых покровителей. И ни один из них не защитил от замужества с Джиро Оскура, математиком, мошенником и ночным игроком.  
Мать не могла разве что играть на органе – в детстве переиграла руку на благородных клавикордах. В математике и картах она разбиралась не хуже мужа. Математике ее обучал знаменитый Дель Сото, позже умерший в подвалах инквизиции от собственного яда. До того, как Джиро Оскура похитил ее из родного дома, Тереса успела изучить алгебру, латынь, греческий, фехтование и верховую езду. Последнее – в совершенстве, вплоть до фигур над землей. Бача не умела фигуры над землей, но благодаря урокам матери хотя бы держалась в седле – неплохо для простолюдинки, мещанки, безродной выскочки. Если лошадь сбросила тебя – тут же садись на нее снова. Пусть платье в крови – главное улыбка на устах. Мать носила черное, может, для того – чтобы кровь была не видна? Бача помнила платки, пропитанные чахоточной кровью, и холодное безразличие матери – к собственной болезни, к скорой смерти, к безумствам Джиро Оскура, язычника, мошенника, игрока. Даже если проиграл – держи лицо и улыбайся. Тереса проиграла однажды жизнь, протянув неосторожно руку Джироламо Оскура, но в карты она выигрывала у Джиро всегда. Профессоре Дель Сото часть уроков своих объяснял при помощи карточной игры, а математика как-никак посложнее, чем шулерские фокусы. Тереса выигрывала у мужа без фокусов, они были ей и не нужны, она просто читала колоду через рубашку, как гипнотизер читает ваши мысли. Впрочем, Тереса почти не играла с мужем. Джиро набрасывал свой черный плащ и шел в игорный притон. Тереса сидела дома. Она играла – с Бачей.  
Первый черный человек пришел к ним, когда Баче было одиннадцать. Он был друг, а вовсе не ангел смерти, и явился, чтобы предупредить семью Оскура о скором визите псов святейшей инквизиции. Это Баче запомнился он – черным чудовищем, ломающим прежнюю жизнь напополам. «Вам нужно срочно уехать. Поторопитесь, пока они не пришли». А так – хорошо, конечно, когда есть верные друзья, способные предупредить об аресте. Молодец, Джиро Оскура. Молодец… Инквизицию заинтересовал не Оскура-игрок, не Оскура-математик, не Оскура-отравитель или мошенник. Оскура-язычник, мало ему было всего остального. Кто-то донес, что церковный органист тайно поклоняется кумирским богам, даже не еврейским, а каким-то и вовсе науке неизвестным. О да, святые отцы были весьма заинтригованы. В ту же ночь семейство Оскура навсегда оставило Мадрид, похожий на пыльный мешок. Под капюшоном черного плаща на физиономии Джиро горели четыре параллельные царапины – следы когтей благородной супруги. Еще и язычник, мало ему было всего остального, идиоту.  
В Дрездене Джиро играл – на органе и в карты. Тереса учила дочь танцевать менуэт, фехтовать, преодолевать на коне невысокие препятствия. Латынь и греческий никак не желали покоряться – то ли Тереса не умела преподавать гуманитарные предметы, то ли Бача была такая тупоголовая. Тело слушалось ее, а разум – желал спать. Впрочем, математика давалась Баче вполне, и карточные примеры профессоре Дель Сото были ей понятны. По вечерам мать и дочь садились за карты – и Тереса, как и всегда, выигрывала. Долгие спокойные вечера, рассказы матери о доме Дорадо-и-Эскобар, к которому Бача, увы не имела уже никакого отношения, и забавные придворные присказки, принесенные когда-то в клюве доном Дорадо из Эскуриала. Чулок должен быть туго натянут, даже если он порван. Вот к чему это? Бача выбросила бы такой чулок, зачем его, порванный, вообще носить?  
Джиро доигрался и в Дрездене – и снова не в карты. Продал принцу Курляндскому лошадь, в фальшивых яблоках, искусно вытравленных на шкуре луковым соком. Додумался. Принц Курляндский был, конечно, канонический болван, мечта всех мошенников, но начальник его охраны оказался персоной суровой и мстительной. И снова – доброжелатель в черном, «Вам нужно срочно уехать. Поторопитесь, пока они не пришли». И четыре царапины на физиономии Джиро Оскура – на этот раз на другой щеке. В карете до Кенига Тереса один за другим прижимала к губам белые платки – и все они постепенно окрашивались красным.  
В Кениге мать умерла. Только тогда Бача поняла – как любил Тересу бестолковый и взбалмошный Джиро Оскура, как боготворил он свою благородную донью, свое краденое солнце. На отпевании он казался совсем маленьким и хрупким, как черная запятая. Бача впервые увидела отца не глазами матери, а своими – без привычного раздраженного осуждения, и ей стало его жаль. Без Тересы блеск его померк, словно осыпалась золотая пудра с волос старого царедворца, и видны сделались проплешины и швы некогда роскошного парика. Отец перестал быть – мошенником, отравителем – наскучило. Некого стало злить. Он играл на органе в церкви Альбертины, и по ночам – в карты, потому что жить-то на что-то надо. Кумирские боги скучали в тайной комнатке на своих алтарях, задрапированные цветными шелками. Не стало доброй католички, что так на них гневалась. Бача беззлобно и даже с симпатией смахивала с них пыль – папа Огун, папа Легба, мадре Эрзули Фреда, барон Самди…Добрые папенькины помощники. В Кениге Бача смотрела за домом и время от времени заменяла отца за органом, когда он делался болен и лежал с пиявками на висках. В Кениге Джиро часто делался болен – с тоски, от скуки. Бача жалела отца, сочувствовала ему, забывая в детской своей наивности, что Джиро не из тех, кто что-то упустит. Если можно что-то продать – он непременно это продаст.  
Тереса научила Бачу играть – почти как играла сама, на ее беду. Джиро не сразу понял, какое оружие получил он в свои руки, а когда понял – расцвел. Милая Бача, послушная дочь. Отрада безутешного отца. Бача и оглянуться не успела – как уже сидела в игорном доме, в студенческом мундире и черной полумаске, возле торжествующего отца, банкир перетасовал колоду, дал срезать, и у нее была последняя рука, и карта шла, и к финалу игры Бача осталась в плюсах. Джиро перепал в наследство от его любимой доньи – идеальный партнер для игры, покорный, безропотный и весьма искусный. Нужно было разве что следить, чтобы Бача не растолстела, и как можно дольше продолжала с изяществом носить свой студенческий мундир. Когда они начали – ей было шестнадцать, и девочка была палка палкой, но кто же знает, когда природа возьмет свое.  
Это была забавная игра природы. Как барышня Бача была так себе, костлява, невыразительна, лишенная напрочь воздушности и зовущей пышности. Нос – на семерых рос, да еще впридачу и этот неправильный испанский прикус, как у ламы. Бюста нет, руки слишком тонки – такие руки только прятать под шалью. И бедер нет, никаких, и ноги, как лягушачьи лапки – Тереса, бедная, все сетовала – кто такое возьмет, как пристроить замуж подобную дурнушку, да еще без приданого, дворняжку, мещанку…А вот кавалер из Бачи получался – загляденье, красавчик, конфетка. Когда шли они с отцом по вечерним улицам на свою охоту – барышни сворачивали шеи, такой это был студент – изящный, как куколка, большеглазый, стройный, легкий, с божественным профилем. Игра природы… В игорных домах немногие знали, что Бача не сын, а дочка, и девки с разбегу аж вешались – на глазастого утонченного кавалера. Бача только успевала их от себя отряхивать – как арестант вшей. Один остзейский дворянчик с дурными наклонностями преследовал «прекрасного юношу» весь вечер, все приглашал пойти немедленно в нумера, за любые деньги, руки целовал, на колени падал – пока не получил от Джиро по щам.  
А потом появился и Яська. Бача иногда приходила на лекции как вольный слушатель, благо мундирчик у нее был и неплохо на ней сидел. Латынь и греческий, что никак ей не давались на материнских уроках, здесь, в Альбертине, преподавали так, что Бача наконец-то стала их понимать. У Яноша Сташевского, богатого польского паныча, проплачен был курс, и на лекциях они с Бачей оказались рядом, на одной скамье. Два мрачных гордеца со склонностью к азартным играм. Маленький испанец Базиль Оскура и белокурый высокий Янош Сташевский, с головой, занесенной высоко, с улыбкой змеи и осанкой принца крови. Яноша чем-то заинтересовал его миниатюрный нелюдимый сосед, он заговорил с ним первый, подсел поближе, склонился к самому уху, и запел, как сирена. И опять, черт все побери – Бача и оглянуться не успела, как они сидели рядом в игорном доме, и у нее была первая рука, и карта шла, и к финалу игры Бача осталась в плюсах. Джиро за соседним столом смотрел с одобрением – на новую, богатую жертву. Янош плохо играл, и не умел останавливаться, и совсем не видел берегов. О, Джиро он очень нравился. И только у Бачи отчего-то дрожали руки. Нет, она не стала хуже играть, и по-прежнему машинально просчитывала, что ей выпадет, и как пойдет дело – просто дрожали руки. Дурное предчувствие, не иначе. Она пожалела тогда Яську, дала ему отыграться – чтобы он пришел потом еще. И дома она зажгла свечку для мадре Эрзули Фреда, так ей захотелось опять его увидеть.  
Он был добрый католик, Янош Сташевский. И в другой раз он увидел Бачу – в церкви, за клавиатурой органа, в женском ее обличье, с высокой прической и в розовом платье. Бача решила – сбежит, но глаза его вспыхнули, как у кота в ночи. Янош Сташевский не сбежал. Янош Сташевский обвенчался с Бачей Оскура в этой самой церкви, через две стремительные недели. Семейство Сташевских было категорически против, а Джиро Оскура – очень даже за, оттого, что он все просчитал, и плюсы от неожиданного брака перевесили в его расчетах все неизбежные минусы. Так Бача и потеряла себя – ненадолго, а сейчас, похоже, все опять возвращалось – на круги своя. Круги ада…

Они приближались к Волковыску, и чувствовалось, что кони уже устали. Петек, старый бедолага, тоже как-то подозрительно свешивался из седла. Следовало отыскать постоялый двор, чтобы кони смогли отдохнуть, а путешественники – наконец-то вытянуть ноги. Баче сделалось стыдно, что она втравила старину Петека в свое, с позволения сказать, приключение.  
\- Тебе следовало оставаться в Шклове, Петек, - сказала она, глядя на пепельно-серого своего спутника.  
\- Пан Янош велел мне оберегать вас, - напомнил Петек. Бача лишь фыркнула – заботливый Яська, вольно ему оберегать супругу из подвала Amoklaufer Фрици.  
Волковыск оказался названным братом города Шклов – такие же лопухи на обочинах, и церковь с тонкошеей колоколенкой, и беленые домишки с добродушными простецкими физиономиями. На постоялом дворе для них отыскалась лишь общая комната на шестерых. Нет, был, конечно, и отдельный, так называемый губернаторский номер (не иначе, в Волоковыске все надеялись на визит господ Чарторыжских), но с деньгами, оставшимися от продажи Бачиного колечка, им выпадало лишь два спальных места на общей шестиспальной кровати.  
По счастью, в номере у них был только один сосед. Сосед этот с любопытством наблюдал, как два скромных и опрятных господина заходят в номер, без багажа, и на лице его было написано – «эх вы, нищета нищебродная».  
\- Герасим Василич Прокопов, - по-русски представился старожил. Было ему за тридцать, одет как приказчик, лупоглазый, лысеющий кудряш.  
\- Базиль Оскура, - Бача чуть склонила голову, и подвитые темные букли дрогнули на ее висках, - и мой слуга, Петер. Будем знакомы.  
\- Ого, испанец! – подивился непосредственный сосед, - Небось издалека добираетесь!  
\- Из Шклова, - кратко ответила Бача, давая понять, что на этом стоп, разговор дальше не пойдет. Впрочем, сосед и не думал расспрашивать дальше, уселся в кресле и развернул газетный листок. Грамотный. Он читал, лишь шевеля губами, а не по слогам и вслух, и, сам того не ведая, в Бачиных глазах поднялся на ступеньку выше.  
Петек прилег на край кровати и прикрыл глаза. Он сделался совсем уж воскового цвета. Бача надеялась, что хотя бы после ужина ему станет получше. А сейчас она кликнула полового и попросила принести воды для умывания – чтобы выйти к ужину хотя бы с чистым лицом. Половой явился с кувшином и тазом, Бача ополоснула лицо, обтерлась шершавым сомнительной чистоты полотенцем и взглянула на свое отражение в маленьком зеркальце. На посветлевшем лице отчетливо проступили темные глаза и брови, прежде припорошенные дорожной пылью.  
\- Скажите, милостивый государь, а можно ли в Волковыске где-нибудь в карты сыграть? – спросила Бача у соседа с ленивой, барственной интонацией. Тот поднял голову от газеты и смерил оценивающим и любопытным взглядом красивого господинчика:  
\- У Паливцов играют. И девочки там есть, если вас интересует. Я всегда у них играю, как бываю здесь проездом. Купец я, коробейник, - господин Прокопов кивнул на ящик, прислоненный к стене, - А вы, любезный, кем будете? Никак, студент?  
\- Угадали, - Бача кивнула, - студент-медик.  
\- Есть тут один, в Волковыске, медик, - отчего-то недобро усмехнулся господин Прокопов, - да бог с ним. Вы гранд, наверное, испанский?  
Простецкий он был парень, судя по всему, и наглый, этот Герасим Василич. Бача ответила легко и дружелюбно:  
\- Господь с вами, не все испанцы гранды. Оскура испокон веков отворяли кровь или составляли завещания, в нас и капли нет благородной дворянской крови. Я и не видел никогда живого гранда, разве однажды, да и то не испанского. Отец мой имел честь выбирать коня для принца Курляндского, и вот этого светлейшего господина я единственного и видел. Поистине небогато.  
\- Какого принца – Карла или Петера? – вдруг уточнил господин Прокопов.  
\- Младшего, Карла, - вспомнила Бача бледного, женственного ломаку-принца. Она была тогда в своем студенческом, как мальчик, и принц не сводил с нее внимательных подведенных глаз.  
\- Братец Карл, - с горестной фамильярностью отозвался Герасим Василич, - А ведь признал бы меня герцог, старый черт, и я бы мог коней выбирать. И арабской породы, и испанской.  
Бача обернулась к нему от окна – кто он, опасный безумец? Или так, дурак? Коммивояжер, тайный брат светлейшего принца Карла.  
\- Да, представьте себе, я его сын, старого герцога, - насмешливо проговорил Герасим Василич, поймав недоуменный Бачин взгляд, - Байстрюк, конечно. Нет, всем я это не рассказываю, но вы, господин Оскура, случайный попутчик, мы сыграем с вами в карты и наутро расстанемся навсегда. Хочется же хоть с кем-то поделиться, тем более, вы знакомы с Карлушей.  
Бача молчала, изумленно подняв брови, и думала – славная подобралась у них в Волковыске компания.  
\- Гера Копчик, принц в изгнании, - Герасим Василич шутовски поклонился, и кудри его взлетели, - Что-то паладин ваш тихо лежит, толкните-ка его, он, похоже, не дышит.  
Бача шагнула к кровати и склонилась над Петеком – тот и в самом деле лежал тихий, бледный, с заострившимся синим носом. И не думал дышать. Бача тряхнула его – голова качнулась и свесилась набок.  
\- Дай сердце послушаю, - принц Гера Копчик был тут как тут, раскрыл на старом слуге кафтан и приложился к груди ухом, - Нет. Не бьется. Помер.  
Бача бессильно сползла на пол, села на попу, опершись спиной о столбик кровати, и закрыла лицо руками. Она не плакала, просто оцепенела. Что делать ей дальше? Что делать с телом, в конце концов? Теплая ладонь легла на ее плечо:  
\- Не плачь, красавчик.  
Бача подняла лицо – с сухими глазами – принц Гера Копчик смотрел на нее сверху вниз, дружелюбно и с сочувствием:  
\- Родные есть у него?  
\- Вроде нет, - постаралась припомнить Бача, - он вдовец был, родители умерли, детей нет. Мне нужно как-то хоронить его, и позвать, наверное, полицмейстера или попа.  
Бача вспомнила, что по документам она дама – то-то обрадуется полицмейстер.  
\- Полицай тут злющий, до денег жадный, скажет – вы сами и убили, и немедленно в острог, - просветил Герасим Василич, - А таких, вроде вас, содомитской наружности, и вовсе на дух не переносит. У него сынок с таким щеголем в Амстердам сбежал.  
Бача смотрела на него снизу вверх – не верила почти ничему, но все равно боялась. Но тайный принц, кажется, что-то собирался ей предлагать – оттого и пугал.  
\- Послушай, красавчик, - сказал Герасим Василич, - Могу я тебя выручить. Он же, выходит, не нужен никому? – тайный принц кивнул на серого безжизненного Петека. Бача старалась на Петека и вовсе не смотреть, боялась.  
\- Только мне, - сказала она тихо.  
\- И тебе – одна обуза, - резюмировал цинично ее собеседник, - Я вот что предлагаю.  
Он сделал паузу и поднял указательный палец:  
\- Есть тут, в Волковыске, врач один. Хирург. Черным копателям деньги платит, чтобы мертвецов раздобыть. Нужно ему, для науки. Ну, ты меня понял. Завернем деда в мешок, и снесем к нему – не только не потратишься, еще и заработаешь. Я сейчас к нему метнусь, чтоб ждал, и мешок заодно у него прихвачу. Вот только пускай сперва на ужин позвонят – что еду-то пропускать, раз заплачено, - как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Герасим Василич, - Ну что, согласен, красавчик?  
Бача кивнула. Тайный принц расцвел еще пуще, протянул ей руку и помог подняться с пола:  
\- Ты, главное, не трясись и не ссы. Прорвемся.  
Он приоткрыл дверь, выглянул в коридор – в губернаторский номер заносили чью-то поклажу, нашелся, видать, миллионщик и на эту роскошь.  
\- И я бы мог, если бы… - начал было сетовать тайный принц, но речь свою не продолжил. С первого этажа раздался трезвон колокольчика – гостей созывали на ужин.  
\- Надо есть, раз деньги плочены, - Герасим Василич всунулся в комнату обратно и прикрыл дверь, - деда запрем, чтоб никто не трогал, поужинаем на славу, и потом – ага.  
Бача только кивнула, совсем очарованная его невозмутимостью и жизнерадостным цинизмом.

 

3.Он вам точно не нужен?

За ужином сидели они втроем – чуть позже спустился из своих губернаторских апартаментов и новый постоялец, «миллионщик», как назвал его остроумный Герасим Василич. Кристиан фон Диглер смотрел на соседей, деливших с ним трапезу, как на низших существ, вернее даже, смотрел сквозь них, брезгливо отправляя в рот ломтики мелко нарезанного антрекота. Был он бледен, невзрачен, словно вымоченный в щелочи, со стеклянными прозрачными глазами и пепельной гривой, небрежно собранной в хвост нехитрого «катогэна». Бледная и надменная моль – только перстни на точеных ухоженных пальцах могли выдать в нем «миллионщика», наряд же был категорически прост и потрепан.  
\- А слуга ваш не выйдет к ужину? – спросила у Бачи хозяйка.  
\- Болен, спит, - отвечала Бача, и колени ее под столом задрожали. Тайный принц Прокопов тут же ободряюще толкнул Бачу под столом ногой и промолвил:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, хозяюшка, мы ему отнесем.  
Кристиан фон Диглер завел горе свои прозрачные остзейские глаза, и на лице его читалось, как в книге: «О презренные свиньи, жрущие в номере!»  
Герасим Василич и в самом деле прихватил с собою в номер пирог с рыбой и кружку пива – «а что, деньги-то плочены». В номере он поставил снедь на подоконник, прикрыл покойника покрывалом, чтобы Бача не пугалась, и сбежал – договариваться. Бача опустилась в кресло, взяла газету. Сумерки сгущались, но у окна буквы еще было видно. Газета рассказывала про то, как прусский король посетил в Берлине новую церковь, и про то, что граф Фридрих Казимир фон Левенвольде получил какой-то почетный чин или орден – в сумраке не разобрать – в городе Темишоары.  
Бача судорожно вздохнула – не то чтобы она прежде как-то определенно представляла себе свой путь до Вены. Когда решилась ехать – думала: «Беги, а куда – сердце само подскажет, ты, главное, беги». Проклятый Джиро Оскура, это его кровь. Бача думала явиться к Фрици фон дер Плау, возможно, сесть с ним играть – где он там в Вене играет, или просто действовать по наитию… Она не знала, не знала, как собирается поступать – но ты беги, не останавливайся, сердце подскажет тебе, куда бежать…  
\- А вот и я! – в дверь просунулась голова тайного принца, а потом и весь он зашел, с мешком в руках, - Не грусти, красавчик! Ждут нас, давай, помоги мне, - и Герасим Василич, не раздумывая, развернул покойника от покрывала и ногами вперед стал толкать в мешок, - Да подними его, что ты ждешь?  
Бача трясущимися руками подняла середину негнущегося тела, и сообщник ее споро, явно не в первый раз, натянул на труп мешок и мешок завязал веревкой:  
\- А теперь понесли! Ты голову, я ноги. Мне врачишка наш на радостях телегу выдал, ждет внизу. Он сам не свой стал, как услышал, что покойнику и дня нет, - весело и бодро Герасим Василич подхватил тело за ноги, кивнул Баче, та взялась за плечи, что ли, - Ты же сам лекарь, что же ты трясешься? – удивился Герасим Василич.  
\- Я только начал учиться, - пояснила Бача блеющим голосом, - Как же мы понесем, там в гостиной люди?  
\- Да спят они все, как куры – стемнеет, и все уже на боковую, - беспечно пояснил тайный принц, - правда, шел я сюда – повстречал в коридоре миллионщика нашего, фон Диглера, тот в шляпе, с тросточкой, и на меня смотрел как на говно, а сам небось туда же, к Паливцам, других-то мест у них нет.  
Герасим Василич приоткрыл дверь, выглянул, махнул рукой – и они понесли. По коридору, по лесенке, по полутемной гостиной – на улицу, на телегу, и сразу же под рогожу. Герасим Василич уселся на телегу, взял вожжи, цокнул:  
\- Нно! – и кивнул Баче, - Запрыгивай, красавчик!  
Бача села на край телеги – выходит, покойнику в ноги – и телега поехала. Милейший городок был Волковыск, особенно в темноте, и хорошо, что быстро закончился, и телега выехала на окраину. В дороге Герасим Василич болтал ногами и даже пел – такой он был оптимист. Бача все пыталась унять скачущее сердце – ей мерещилось, что из темноты вот-вот вышагнет по их душу полицейский патруль.  
\- Вон гнездилище его, - тайный принц кивнул на беленый скромный домик, - А вон и он сам, ждет, трепещет, не терпится ему, душегубу.  
\- Отчего душегубу? – не поняла Бача, ведь лекарь извлекал мертвых из могил, а не резал их на большой дороге.  
\- Оттого, что из-за жадности своей люди грех на душу берут, - отчего-то зло ответил Герасим Василич, - Лекарь за свежих вдвое платит, вот и делает ему кое-кто… свежих…  
Бача поняла, что не так далека она была от истины с большой дорогой и, возможно, спутник ее тоже был в этом деле не без греха. Доктор встретил их у калитки – лысый, рослый, больше похожий на мясника. В темноте не очень-то видно было, каков он, но, похоже, такой и сам мог по ночам промышлять. Он глянул вскользь на Бачу, сунул нос в мешок, раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь, и сказал удовлетворенно:  
\- Славно, Гера. Возьми ноги, мы сейчас вдвоем в подпол его оттащим, на лед.  
Гера подмигнул Баче, подхватил покойницкие ноги, лекарь взялся за верхнюю часть тела, и втроем скрылись они за калиткой, в кустах акации. «Прощай, Петек» - с тоской и стыдом подумала Бача. Но со своей нищетой она могла предложить покойному слуге разве что общую могилу – а намного ли это лучше? Бача спрятала лицо в ладони и так сидела, пока не вернулся ее непризнанный принц. Герасим Василич вынырнул из куста:  
\- Слезай с телеги, красавчик, она не наша, - напомнил он и вложил в Бачину руку серебряную монетку, - Все по-честному, не обсчитал.  
Бача спрыгнула с телеги, и лошадь махнула в темноте хвостом, отгоняя гнус.  
\- К Паливцам? – напомнил неунывающий принц, - Ежели ты не хочешь, то иди в гостиницу один. Я-то к Паливцам, играть теперь есть на что, и я своего упускать не желаю.  
Герасим Василич вприпрыжку устремился по темной улице, и Бача волей-неволей поспешила за ним. Она устала и хотела спать, и играть ей давно расхотелось, но в незнакомом городе ночью идти одной было страшно. Город Волковыск в темноте был в точности как город Шклов, с такими же лопухами на обочинах, зонтами борщевика и кособокими белеными домами. И здесь, наверное, как и в Шклове, шныряли по ночам лихие ребята и бродили прожорливые загулявшие свиньи. И свиней Бача боялась куда как больше.  
\- Для чего лекарю покойники? – спросила Бача своего спутника, и веселящийся принц ответил:  
\- Изучает он течение жизни, отчего люди помирают, отчего живут. Книгу пишет, хочет в Сорбонне издать. В Париже его бы давно на костер, а у нас – беззаконие, раздолье. Дал полицмейстеру на лапу – и гуляй.  
\- Так он француз? – удивилась Бача.  
\- Не, из жидовинов, - отвечал Герасим Василич, - но родом откуда-то оттуда, из Марселя, что ли.  
Бача хотела спросить еще, почему ее спутник считает себя сыном герцога, но тут Герасим Василич остановился под слабо горящими окнами, задернутыми плотной шторой, и произнес громовым шепотом:  
\- Приплыли. Вот они, Паливцы.  
Он постучал в окно – трижды, причудливой трелью, и за руку втащил Бачу на высокое крыльцо. Дверь приоткрылась, высунулась голова, щедро одаренная усами:  
\- Гера! Копчик! Что за крендель с тобою?  
\- Племяш мой, - Герасим подмигнул Баче, - привел вот, жизнь показать.  
Дверь открылась шире, они вошли. Здесь было светлее, чем могло показаться с улицы.  
\- Йонка Паливец, - представил Герасим Василич хозяина игорного дома, - друг мой лепший, мы с ним вот так, - и принц показал два прижатых друг к другу пальца.  
\- Базиль Оскура, - Бача поклонилась, как настоящий испанский гранд, взмахнув шляпой, и Паливец рассмеялся:  
\- Гишпанец? Ну, силен ты, Герка! Пойдемте, гости, рассажу вас, как раз за одним столом у меня только двое. Только не взыщите, спектакль сегодня у нас…  
Паливец поманил их за собою. В гостиной, где никто в карты не играл, зато девица бойко бренчала на клавикордах, полукругом стоял народ – два купчины, две девочки и прапор – и все с интересом наблюдали «спектакль». Возле клавикордов, опираясь на них рукою, возвышалась, покачиваясь, пьяная в дымину белокурая бестия со свежей отметиной от канделябра на лбу. Бестия пела. Со лба стекала певуну на лицо тонкая струйка крови, волосы стояли копной, как нимб над мадонной, и в мертвенные, стеклянные глаза словно гляделся дьявол. Хорош, мерзавец... Певец помогал себе петь, дирижируя холеной изящной лапкой – Бача только по лапке с перстнями его и узнала. Надменный миллионщик из губернаторского номера.  
«Universelle große Liebе… mein magisches Spielzeug in der Leere…»  
\- Вот-вот уберем-с, - посулил гостям Паливец.  
Бача невольно – все же нужно ей было спать ложиться, а не идти играть – засмотрелась на поющего «миллионщика». Встала к нему в опасной близости. Забыла от усталости, какое действие ее испанская красота в мужской ипостаси производит на некоторых содомитов. Пьяный певец остановил на глазастом темноволосом кавалере свой жуткий стеклянный взор, качнулся, не переставая горланить, и сделал дерзкое поползновение. То ли обнять, то ли вовсе одарить поцелуем. Он весь подался навстречу, так и прянул – к сказочному красавцу, и даже успел уже дотронуться до рукава, и почти коснулся губами волос…Принц Гера не растерялся, осадил наглеца – пятернею в лоб:  
\- Ишь, разгубастился! Миллионщик сраный, - и за руку увел оцепеневшую Бачу в соседний зал.  
\- Уберем-с, - пообещал еще раз Паливец. К дебоширу спешил уже молодчик в русском платье, закатывая рукава. «Миллионщик» стоял с потерянным видом, больше не пел, провожал алчным взглядом исчезающего в соседнем зале красавца.  
В другом зале играли в «двадцать и один», Бача еще подивилась утонченности волковысских вкусов. Паливец усадил их за стол к двум другим игрокам и умчался разбираться с певцом-дебоширом. Как только начали раскидывать колоду на старшую карту, и банкир – Бача сидела от него слева, и у нее выходила последняя рука – дал ей срезать и раздал карты – все, кавалер Базиль Оскура проснулся. Кончились и усталость, и сонливость, глаза открылись и вовсю следили за игрой. Так старый, больной актер, как только загримируется и шагнет на сцену, забывает о своих болезнях и несчастьях, играет, бедняга, до самого антракта, и уж в антракте – помрет. Так и Бача играла, вернее, играл за нее красавец Базиль Оскура, и опять, стервец, остался в хороших плюсах. У принца Геры аж глаза раскрылись – кого привел он с собою за стол. Сам Герасим Василич свой ночной заработок продул. Продулся, засобирался, и Баче пришлось вставать из-за стола вместе с ним, чтобы вместе и дойти до гостиницы.  
\- И все в Гишпании вашей так играют? – интересовался усатый Паливец, провожая гостей. В сенях здоровяк в русском платье подал Баче ее шляпу, а Герасим Василич спросил у него:  
\- Что, Петруха, выдворил немца? Того, что песни пел?  
\- Сам он ушел, с солдатом под ручку, - отвечал честный малый, и от смущения зарделся.  
\- Universelle große Liebе, не кот начхал, - прокомментировал ехидно Герасим Василич. Они с Бачей вышли на темную улицу, и принц тут же спросил:  
\- И где ты так играть выучился? Правда, что ли, в Гишпании своей?  
\- Гувернер выучил, когда математику мне преподавал, - соврала Бача и зевнула, - А ты, Герасим Василич, – отчего ты зовешь себя герцогским сыном?  
\- Думаешь, вру? Мать моя была камеристкой у супруги его светлости, а герцог был господин любознательный, ни одной новой юбки не пропускал. Так я на свет и появился…  
\- А разве герцог – Василий? – удивилась Бача, - Он же вроде немец.  
\- Отчим мой Василий, - усмехнулся принц и сверкнул на Бачу в темноте своими веселыми глазами, - Вот в карете поедем – я тебе все и расскажу. Ты же богат теперь, наймешь карету? А я с тобою прокачусь до Варшавы, тебе же до Варшавы ехать?  
\- До Вены.  
\- Дотуда мне не надо. А до Варшавы доеду с тобою, если против не будешь.  
\- Вдвоем веселее, - согласилась Бача, - И от разбойников безопаснее.  
Они подошли к гостинице, сонный слуга впустил их, и счастливые игроки поднялись наверх, в свои покои. У Бачи сил уже не осталось на рефлексию и сожаления – она упала на кровать, не раздеваясь и не снимая сапог, и уснула. Выигрыш спрятан был в ее наряде так хорошо, что и захоти принц в изгнании его стащить – руки бы не достали. Впрочем, принц и не думал покушаться на Бачин выигрыш. Когда шли они по коридору, он разглядел приоткрытую дверь губернаторского номера, в котором не было света. «Вот к кому в гости стоит наведаться» - рассудил Герасим Василич. Он справедливо полагал, что соседушка-миллионщик еще гуляет где-то в обнимку со случайным своим солдатом, а номер с миллионами в нем – стоит открыт. Сам бог велел. Герасим Василич подошел к подоконнику, откинул салфетку с припасов, доел пирог, допил выдохшееся за ночь пиво, и оглянулся на мирно сопящего во сне соседа.  
\- Вот и спи, красавчик, - прошептал он тихо, - а я погуляю.  
Герасим Василич выскользнул за дверь, прокрался, озираясь, по коридору до губернаторской двери и текуче скользнул в номер. В номере, озаренном луною, все вещи были хаотически разбросаны, словно воры здесь уже побывали, и явственно пахло перегаром. Принц-грабитель собрался было удрать, но пригляделся – на роскошной губернаторской, с бомбошками и пологом, кровати, лежало безжизненное тело и, судя по всему, вполне себе мирно почивало. Герасим Василич прокрался по комнате – раскрытый багаж манил его несказанно. Герр Диглер еще в заведении Паливца был пьян в дымину – сейчас он, похоже, и вовсе спал мертвым сном, и вряд ли даже нападение гусарского эскадрона способно было его пробудить. Цель была совсем близка, и принц воров протянул уже руку к ближайшему из саквояжей – от кровати послышался то ли лязг, то ли клацанье. Герасим Василич повернул голову и взглянул на кровать, и на человека на ней – с нового ракурса. Ужас сковал горе-грабителя. У лежащего на кровати было словно два раскрытых рта – один там, где у всех, и один пониже, на шее. Собственно, человек на кровати вовсе не был миллионщиком Диглером, был он здоровее и темнее, и лунный свет позволял разглядеть его расстегнутую солдатскую форму, и закрученные темные усы, и раскрытые мертвые глаза. Лязг повторился – шел он от ножки кровати. Постоялец губернаторского номера, певец и миллионщик Диглер, сидел на полу возле кровати, совсем как недавно испанец Оскура. Он так же прислонялся спиной к столбику кровати и так же обхватывал бледной тонкой рукой колени – матово-белые в свете луны. Герасим Василич решил было, что лязгают зубы, но пригляделся – на господине Диглере был атласный шлафрок, раскрытый, и под ним из одежды – лишь странный набедренный пояс, вроде тех, что носят цирюльники, и на поясе том рядочком висели бритвы, и одну из них, белую и блестящую, Диглер держал в руке. Она и лязгала у него, складываясь и раскрываясь – он машинально ею играл. Диглер следил за воришкой своим странным стеклянным взглядом – без страха, без гнева, без любопытства. Герасим Василич еще подивился – как он сослепу не заметил его, душегуба проклятого, возле кровати, и как проглядел лужу черной крови, налившуюся на пол из перерезанного горла.  
\- Уже уходишь? – спросил Диглер у гостя ласковым шепотом.  
\- Желаете, чтоб остался? – нашелся бестрепетный Герасим Василич. Ужас его прошел, он понял постепенно, что случилось в губернаторском номере и почему, и догадался, что миллионщик-душегубец сейчас боится еще больше его самого, и вряд ли позволит воришке уйти из номера живым. Но бесстрашная, гениальная идея забрезжила в голове принца-грабителя, и он удержал мертвящий взгляд своего собеседника, указал на тело на кровати и как ни в чем не бывало вопросил:  
\- Он же больше не нужен вам, ваша милость? Правда ведь, не нужен?

 

4.Черный лоа и белый табак

Бача проснулась оттого, что ее трясли. Спросонья пригрезились ей гайдуки Безумного Фрици, настигшие жертву в гостинице Волковыска.  
\- Вставай, красавчик! – звал Гера Копчик, - В карете высписся! Дело есть, срочное, на миллион!  
Бача открыла глаза. За окном чуть светало, Гера стоял над нею с огарком в руке и манил:  
\- Пойдем со мной, в губернаторский, помощь твоя нужна.  
\- Что случилось? – зевнула Бача.  
\- Фон Диглер, певун наш, солдата ночью до смерти отлюбил, теперь, как с твоим товарищем – повезем его к лекарю, за город. Солдата, само собой. Я за телегой, а ты с убивцем посиди, чтоб он не дурил.  
\- Вот радость-то, - Бача встала с постели, потянулась и пошла за своим принцем – по большей части из любопытства. Зловещий певец, тянувшийся к ней с поцелуями в заведении Паливца, вдруг оказался еще и убийцей. Забавно. Бача в тот момент рассуждала, сама того не ведая, почти как Герасим Василич. Беги – сердце подскажет тебе, куда бежать, ты только беги.  
В губернаторском номере горел ночник, кровь была заботливо подтерта. Диглер уже запахнул свой щегольский кокетливый шлафрок и покойника прикрыл простыней – на белом проступила жуткая кровавая улыбка. Бритву он спрятал, и выглядел суровым и трезвым.  
\- Я за телегой, - пообещал Герасим Василич и убежал.  
\- Он кто? – спросил у Бачи Диглер, без всякого стеснения присаживаясь на кровать, у трупа в ногах.  
\- Бог весть. Похоже, черный копатель. Мы с ним день как знакомы, - честно отвечала Бача.  
\- А-а, - протянул разочарованно Диглер и закинул ногу на ногу. Бача вопреки собственной воле смотрела на его голые ноги – похоже, он брил их, такие они были мраморно-гладкие, кажется, в них даже что-то отражалось. На белоснежной коленке лежал медовый отсвет ночника. Миллионщик-содомит… Впрочем, после содеянного в ночи душегубства герр Диглер утратил к Баче весь интерес, смотрел в сторону и чуть вверх, и безмятежно зевал.  
\- Вы едете в Вену, герр Диглер? – спросила Бача. Белокурая бестия повернула к ней изящную голову:  
\- Желаете напроситься в попутчики? Воспользоваться бедственным моим положением?  
\- Это как-то иначе называется, - Бача кивнула на труп под простыней, - но, по существу, именно желаю напроситься. Я – до Вены, Герасим – до Варшавы, - ей показалось правильным блюсти интересы отсутствующего принца.  
\- Недаром говорят – наглость – второе счастье, - в пространство произнес белокурый убийца, - И ваше счастье – что я и в самом деле направляюсь в цесарскую столицу. Если же вы думаете, что я приглашаю вас в свою карету из-за сегодняшнего… инцидента, то – нет. Просто мне приятно будет видеть напротив себя ваше прекрасное лицо…  
Бача проглотила содомитский комплимент и напомнила:  
\- И прекрасное лицо Герасима Василича.  
\- Увы, и его тоже.  
\- И часто в дороге с вами происходят подобные…инциденты? – не стерпела Бача.  
\- Да постоянно, - то ли пошутил, то ли нет герр Диглер, - мой слуга только и успевает отволакивать бедняг по кустам. Извините меня, прекрасный юноша, мне нужно одеться – сейчас явится наш друг, и нам придется нести тело. Вы можете не отворачиваться.  
Бача и рада была отвернуться, но вовремя не успела – Диглер поднялся с кровати и стремительно сбросил на пол свой шлафрок – на нем остался лишь странный пояс, виденный прежде принцем Герой, набедренная повязка из ряда острых бритв. Как он с таким ожерельем не лишился еще своего хозяйства? Бача отвернулась, когда он вшагнул в панталоны, и отсвет белой мраморной статуи остался перед ее мысленным взором – на память. Впрочем, Баче никогда не нравились такие – тощие, грациозные, вот-вот соплей перешибешь.  
\- Господа, телега подана, - явился в дверях всегда веселый Герасим Василич, - О, ваша милость изволила одеться! Браво! Что ж, пакуем товар – у вас товар, у нас купец!

На рассвете, когда безвременно усопший был уже пристроен, черная карета господина фон Диглера стартовала с постоялого двора в сторону Варшавы. В карете Диглера ехали они вчетвером – явился блудный Диглеров лакей, всю ночь прогулявший под луной Волковыска в компании гостиничной горничной. Бессонная ночь сломила его силы – слуга навьючил на крышу кареты многочисленные хозяйские саквояжи и, как только экипаж тронулся, заклевал носом. Сам Диглер, пока выезжали из города, все смотрел в окошко, и в стеклянных светлых глазах его отражались бегущие мимо пейзажи. Время от времени он бросал на Бачу взгляды, казавшиеся ему незаметными, и взгляды те полны были ядовитого интереса. Но пришла и для Диглера расплата за ночные приключения. Он зевнул, зябко передернул плечами – утро было прохладное – и сомлел, склонясь на плечо своего лакея. Теперь Бача смотрела на него с любопытством – к утру преступный певец увял, превратившись словно в восковой слепок с самого себя, и пудра припорошила волосы его и незначительные черты – словно пепел.  
\- Спят, котятки, - подал шепотом голосок Герасим Василич. Его чемодан коробейника привязан был позади кареты, и принц-коммивояжер чувствовал себя превосходно, словно не провел ночь в метаниях между игорным домом и каморкой тайного прозектора. Герасим Василич помахал аккуратной ладошкой с желтыми ноготками – сперва перед носом спящего Диглера, потом перед лакеем. Оба не шелохнулись, лишь Диглер во сне поджал изящные ноздри, словно гадость унюхал.  
\- Как убитые, - подтвердил довольный Герасим Василич, - Ну что, красавчик, как развлечем себя в пути? Сыграем в шарады?  
\- Я испанец, где я, и где ваши русские шарады, - напомнила Бача, - расскажи лучше, Гера, почему ты принц Курляндский? Мне с ночи нет покоя – так хочется узнать.  
\- Слушай, раз охота тебе, - легко согласился Герасим Василич, - никакой интриги здесь нет, - в голосе его послышалась отчего-то печаль, - история про слабость женскую, да про барское любопытство, да про милосердие – каким оно иногда бывает. Дело было в Санкт-Петербурге, тридцать три года тому назад. Ты знаешь, наверное, красавчик, что у русских можно продавать людей, как борзых щенков. Здесь, у литвинов, не столь все бесстыдно, и нет таких торжищ, как в Риме, чтобы продавали и покупали людей, заглядывая им в зубы.  
\- Я слышал об этом, - вспомнила Бача рассказы старой пани Сташевской о порядках, царящих в соседнем государстве, - кажется, до сих пор у них так.  
\- Мамашу мою продали в камеристки герцогской жене. Потом, правда, вольную дали, да не в этом дело – слуг все равно никто за людей у них не считал. Герцогиня собирала коллекцию из экзотических служанок, всех они были у нее цветов и мастей, и арапка была, и индуска, и турчанка. А моя мамаша была – японка, но ты не смотри, что я непохож, я в папашу удался. Вот этот папаша, герцог, был господин пытливый и любознательный, всех камеристок у жены перепробовал, как пирожные. Надеялся, наверное – вдруг у кого поперек…  
Бача хихикнула:  
\- Забавный господин. И ты родился – в герцогском замке?  
\- Я родился – в тюрьме. Прилетел в Тайную канцелярию донос – о том, насколько барин был ласков со своей прислугой. Нет, не на герцога донос, на мамашу – на шпионаж в пользу Австрийской Цесарии и на прелюбодейскую связь с его пресветлейшей милостью. И последнее было смертным приговором, ибо герцог фон Бирон не был сам себе хозяин, может, слышал ты, чьей он числился любимой игрушкой? Его прозывали еще – ночным императором. Матушка моя из герцогских покоев прямиком отправилась в русскую тюрьму, и ждала, что тюремщики ее потихонечку задушат – чтобы не уронить светлейшей чести. Но случилось в тюрьме невероятное – офицер, что ее допрашивал, влюбился в преступницу, и пал ночному императору в ноги. Умолял пощадить. Звучит как сказка, признаю, но продаю, за что купил – так матушка мне поведала. Часто она герцога того поминала, и странную его герцогскую милость. А милость его была такова – отпустить камеристку из крепости на все четыре стороны, предварительно вырезав язык. У русского царя Иоанна Четвертого, помнится, похожие милости бывали. Чтоб не болтала преступница о своей былой прелюбодейской удаче. А так как в крепости она уже в тяжести была, то пока суть да дело – я и народился. Матушка моя вскорости обвенчалась с тюремщиком, спасителем своим, он дал мне и фамилию, и отчество. А мамаша…Помнила она всю свою жизнь про говнюка этого, герцога, только зла не держала, верила, что и в самом деле то была для нее милость. Ведь проще ему было убить и забыть – людьми он слуг не считал, и женщин, кроме жены и хозяйки своей, ни во что не ставил. Выходит, милосердие это было – по его мерке.  
\- Как же она рассказала тебе это - без языка?  
\- Так грамотная была, записочки писала, - ухмыльнулся Гера, - в нашей семье все были грамотные.  
\- И ты приехал к герцогу потом, чтобы он тебя признал? – попыталась угадать Бача.  
\- Знаешь, красавчик, он ведь даже помнил. И матушку, и ту давнюю историю. Принял меня – я семь кругов охраны прошел, прежде чем до его высочества добрался. Но он не признал, конечно. У него от дворни человек сорок таких сыновей, как я – он хохотал, как гиена, и сказал, что всех признавать – так имения его не хватит. Денег дал, и пинок под зад – для ускорения, - Герасим Василич опять театрально вздохнул, и запустил пятерню в свою кудрявую шевелюру.  
\- У меня впечатление, что вы издеваетесь, - Диглер раскрыл свои прозрачные глаза и смотрел на Герасима Василича с недоумевающим осуждением, - Ваша история похожа на какой-то нездоровый юмор. Как будто вы решили зачем-то подшутить надо мною. Разве мы были с вами прежде знакомы?  
\- Упаси господь! – всплеснул ручками Герасим Василич, - И в мыслях не держал! И увидел вашу милость впервые вчерашним вечером. Я рассказывал свою повесть шепотом, на ухо господину Оскура, и ведать не ведал, что вам ее слышно. А вы, милость ваша – никак, из того же помета? – вдруг осенило непосредственного принца, - Тоже плод любопытства известной особы?  
Диглер от злости потемнел лицом, черты его заострились, но произнес он очень спокойно:  
\- Другой особы. Ваша история мне кое-что напомнила, из очень давнего прошлого, да, видать, померещилось. Простите меня, ведь ваша сказка была не для моих ушей, - Диглер извлек из кармана помаду и зеркальце и подмазал серые узкие губы – вдруг расцветшие на узком пепельном лице, - Паранойя. От долгой дороги и унылых пейзажей за окном я делаюсь – немного нервным.  
Визави его мгновенно переглянулись без слов – если перерезанное горло и пение в притоне считается – немного нервно, то что же тогда…Диглер посмотрел на них, усмехнулся, и снова устроился на плече своего лакея, как на подушке, даже приобняв одной рукою спящего бедолагу.

Примерно на полдороге до Варшавы герр Диглер пробудился и потребовал у кучера немедленно остановить карету. То ли ночные возлияния дали о себе знать, то ли утренний гостиничный кофе – господину потребовалось «до ветру». Карета встала возле небольшой рощицы, и Герасим Василич выразил скромную надежду, что из этой рощицы не выскочат к ним разбойники.  
\- Ах, оставьте! – манерно махнул лапкой Диглер, - Кому мы нужны!  
Он растолкал своего лакея и под ручку с ним – наверное, необходим был ему помощник, штаны держать – танцующим шагом направился к рощице, по веселеньким белорусским кочкам.  
\- Ну что ж, красавчик, выйдем и мы. Мальчики – налево, девочки – направо, - провозгласил Герасим Василич и зайчиком выскочил из кареты. Бача решила было, что он догадался о ее маскараде, но потом поняла, что принц ее шутит.  
\- А ты чего сидишь, не идешь? – Герасим Василич не ушел далеко, пристроился у колеса кареты, - Вон и кучер наш к березкам побежал. Вылезай, не бойся, не засмею.  
\- Мне не хочется, - тихо проговорила Бача.  
Ей и в самом деле ничего не хотелось – даже жить. Авантюра ее проваливалась с самого начала – Петек умер, а одной ехать в Вену было боязно, тем более, что Бача знала, к кому она едет, что за тип Безумный Фрици. Фридрих фон дер Плау грязно играл не только в карты. Одинокой женщине без особых средств, без связей, пусть даже и в мужском наряде, тяжело будет с ним тягаться.  
\- Эй, красавчик, - принц неожиданно оказался рядом, бесшумно вернулся на свое сиденье и приобнял Бачу за плечи, - Давай, расскажи мне свою страшную тайну, пока никого из них нет, - он кивнул на раскрытую дверцу кареты, - Я ведь поведал тебе свою. Я же вижу – что-то гложет тебя, а сказать ты не можешь.  
И Бача решилась. Был этот принц мошенник и раздолбай, но раздолбай бесстрашный и хладнокровный – как он сходу решил вопрос с двумя за ночь покойниками, и поутру преспокойно сидел в карете с убийцей. И Бача помнила, что в игорном доме Герасим Василич вступился за нее, отбросив недрогнувшей рукою сладострастного Диглера.  
\- Друг мой Гера, - начала Бача, глядя в честные-честные, серые, навыкате глаза своего принца, - могу ли я заручиться твоим обществом по пути до Вены? В качестве, скажем так, конфидента? И в Вене мне понадобится помощник вроде тебя – бестрепетный и отважный…  
\- Ну, смотря сколько платишь, красавчик, - задумался принц, - Так-то я в Варшаве как ветер свободен, могу и с тобою прокатиться. Только чур – если нет в твоем деле политики. В политику я не лезу.  
Кучер вернулся на свое место, Диглер с лакеем еще прогуливались в роще. Бача склонилась к уху Герасима Василича и прошептала:  
\- Никакой политики. Только любовь.  
Принц сделал красноречивое движение бровями:  
\- Это пожалуйста. Да тебе и сам бог велел – такому-то сахарному. Тогда вопрос разве что в цене. Учти, я недешев.  
\- Ты не уходи от меня в Варшаве, в гостинице. Снимем номер, и в нем поговорим.  
\- А я, грешным делом, опасался за тебя – оставлять тебя один на один с этим душегубцем, - признался Герасим Василич, кивая в сторону рощи, - Уж больно жадно он на тебя зыркал. От такого ведь потом не отвяжешься.  
\- Пустое, его-то я как раз ничуть не опасаюсь, - проговорила Бача с легкомысленной отвагой.  
\- Отчего же? – удивился Герасим Василич, - Или ты тоже – вроде него?  
\- Я – дама, - с улыбкой и очень тихо призналась Бача. Глаза ее принца полезли на лоб, но тут же вернулись на место и лицо сделалось каменным – в карету залезли Диглер с лакеем. Диглер томно пал на подушки и крикнул кучеру капризным голосом:  
\- Трогай! – даже прежде, чем лакей успел захлопнуть дверь. Бача обратила внимание, что губы у лакея после прогулки в рощу припухли и подозрительно покраснели – не иначе, в борщевик дудел.  
Кучер издал разбойничий длинный крик, лошади побежали, и возница запел протяжную дорожную песню о ямщике, замерзающем на зимней дороге, и о девушке, что его не дождется. Герасим Василич все скашивал глаза на своего соседа – или соседку – и пытался понять, как же он проглядел такой курбет, как пропустил?

К трем часам пополудни путешественники были уже в Варшаве. Широкие улицы, каменные дома с черепичными крышами и величественные костелы с черными ажурными башенками – то был уже настоящий большой город, не чета Шклову или Волковыску. А понтонный мост через Вислу был совсем такой же, как в Шклове, разве что длиннее – оттого, что река шире. Карета остановилась у гостиницы со странным названием «Черная стрела». Миллионщик фон Диглер тут же бестрепетно арендовал самый дорогой номер, а Бача и Герасим Василич – номер попроще, но на двоих, уже не место на койке на шестерых. Тайный принц тотчас засобирался – ему предстояло еще пристроить у кого-то из варшавских приятелей свой коммивояжерский короб.  
\- Раз ты дама, мне негоже с тобою в одном номере спать, - решил Герасим Василич, - Я у вдовы одной заночую, только к вечеру зайду к тебе, о делах поговорим. Ты уж изволь, будь одета.  
\- Буду, ваше высочество, - рассмеялась Бача.  
\- И не издевайся, - принц подхватил на плечо свой ящик и был таков. Бача осталась в номере одна. В тесной комнатке и одному было мало места – если раскинуть руки, кажется, можно было дотянуться до обеих стен. Платить за всю эту роскошь предстояло ей одной – Герасим Василич ведь и не собирался ночевать, да и неизвестно, сколько тайный принц запросит – за свои грядущие услуги. У Бачи оставались еще деньги с волковыского выигрыша, ведь карету им нанимать не пришлось, добрый Диглер домчал их до Варшавы за здорово живешь, ради прекрасных глаз кавалера Оскура.  
Бача присела на край кровати и горько задумалась. Плана у нее как не было – так и не появилось. Беги, а сердце подскажет тебе – и так далее… Она слышала от отца о Фридрихе фон дер Плау, какой он неистовый игрок, нечистый на руку и не умеющий останавливаться, и что во многих приличных семействах Вены давно отказано ему от дома, и слуг он бьет, и девки в округе от него брюхаты… Не человек – подарок. Ведь за просто так не станут прозывать барона – Amoklaufer. Под опекой у Фрици была сирота-племянница, чье наследство он давно прогулял, та самая, что очаровалась плененным Яськой и передала Петеку от него записку. Из-за хорошего характера дяди племянницу замуж не спешили брать, хоть Джиро Оскура и говорил, что девушка она смышленая и хороша собой. Бача извлекла из кармана зеркальце и посмотрела на себя – если эта племянница пленилась Яськой, что будет с бедняжкой, если на горизонте появится блистательный Базиль Оскура? Кавалер Оскура всегда производил на старых дев неизгладимое впечатление. Нужно только в Вене обзавестись нарядом поприличнее.  
Бача вздохнула, поднялась с кровати и склонилась над жалким своим дорожным мешком. Извлекла на свет божий шкатулку – здесь хранилось все ее приданое, с которым пришла донна Оскура в благородное семейство Сташевских. Две колоды карт, и не крапленых, а просто карт – на память о папаше, и четыре свечки. Черная – для барона Самди, синяя – для папы Симби, бледно-розовая – для мадре Эрзули Фреда, и зеленая – для папы Огуна. Джиро Оскура поручил своим языческим божествам охранять дочку в ее новой жизни, и четверых из них Бача могла о чем-нибудь попросить – если зажжет свечу. Она могла просить – но с этими божествами непременно нужно было потом расплачиваться.  
Бача взяла из шкатулки зеленую свечку, широкую и короткую, и поставила на подоконник. Достала огниво и зажгла свечу – пламя встало над свечкой аккуратным ровным столбиком. Это хороший знак.  
\- Папа Огун, - шепотом обратилась к свечке Бача, - Мой отец не научил меня правильным словам. Я сама не пожелала учиться. И теперь говорю с тобой, как умею. Зато от всего сердца. Ты же как христианский Николай – покровитель справедливого суда, законности, но заодно и преступников. Помоги мне, папа Огун. Мне нужно вытащить Яську, а одна я не справлюсь. Выручи меня. Я тебе заплачу, я знаю, что ты любишь. Как только Яська вернется – я обещаю тебе пинту своей крови. Пусть только он вернется. Пожалуйста…  
Язычок пламени заплясал, и вдруг раздвоился, и показал как бы рожки – посередине широко, а справа и слева два лезвия, как лунные серпики. Бача решила, что папа Огун ей ответил, и он согласен – ведь свечка не погасла и не шипела, а продолжала ровно и бодро гореть, только пламя разошлось рогами.  
В дверь постучали. Бача задула свечу и бросилась открывать. Герасим Василич протиснулся в комнату бочком, глядел исподлобья, по-звериному – смущался того, что Бача оказалась дамой.  
\- На кого ворожишь? – кивнул он на коптящую еще зеленую свечку.  
\- На судьбу, - отвечала Бача.  
\- Чай, жених у тебя в Вене? – Герасим Василич старался рассматривать собеседницу незаметно, и Бача догадалась – он пытается понять, какая из нее выйдет дама, если переодеть в женское. И разочарован – кавалер-то блестящий, а дама будет так себе.  
\- Муж у меня там, - призналась Бача, - сидит в подвале у одного самодура. Обыграл его в карты, а тот его и запер. Так ведь и до морковкина заговенья можно просидеть – а мне муж дома нужен.  
\- У вас, выходит, вся семья играет? – предположил Герасим Василич.  
\- Выходит, что да. Не знаешь ты, здесь, в Варшаве – у Липманов еще можно в «двадцать и один» перекинуться?  
\- И в фараон можно, и в макао, - припомнил тайный принц, - вечером зайду, провожу тебя, если хочешь. А что за чудик-то в Вене мужа твоего пленил?  
\- Фридрих фон дер Плау, - со вздохом созналась Бача. Она не удивилась бы, если бы принц ее отказался наотрез связываться с Фрици, но тот только крякнул:  
\- Фу ты ну ты, сам Барон Ебанько…  
\- Это русские его так зовут? – удивилась Бача.  
\- Это я его так зову, - усмехнулся Герасим Василич, - с тех пор как он люлей мне в одном доме навешал, и ничего ему за это не было. Добре, красавчик, то есть – красавица. Помогу я тебе, заодно и с приятелем старым посчитаемся, и планчик у меня уже в голове вырисовывается… А рассчитываться будешь – половина от того, что ты выиграешь, ты ведь будешь играть, и здесь, и в Вене, и с Фрици – я как облупленную тебя вижу. Денег нет у тебя, а играешь ты лихо. И ведь без шулерских этих штук – аж завидно. Так договорились?  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула Бача, - зайди ко мне вечером, пойдем вместе к Липманам.  
\- Не, красавица, жди меня в гостиной. Не тот я человек, чтоб к замужним дамам по вечерам в номера стучаться, - отчего-то смутился Герасим Василич. Возможно, именно отношения с противоположным полом были его единственным уязвимым местом, - Ты спустись в гостиную и жди меня там. Часа через два. А я уж буду – как штык.  
Герасим Василич поклонился, тряхнув редеющими кудрями, и скрылся за дверью.

Бача спустилась в гостиную чуть раньше, чем условились они с Герасимом Василичем – ведь в номере была скука смертная. А в гостиной кипела светская жизнь – томный Диглер наигрывал на расстроенных клавикордах мотив своей варварской песни, а из кресел наблюдал за ним всего один благодарный слушатель. Слушателю этому было, наверное, лет сто, но одет он был в щегольский черный наряд, издали казавшийся хрустящим, как гофрированная бумага. Черный парик из настоящих волос красиво обрамлял его густо набеленное лицо, на котором выделялись темные, глубокие глаза с опущенными внешними уголками – в трогательных кракелюрах морщин. Бача обрадовалась черному старичку – это тоже был знак, что папа Огун ее услышал. Ведь черный – это его цвет, темного лоа.  
\- Присаживайтесь, юноша, - вкрадчиво пригласил старичок, указывая Баче на кресло возле себя, - наш музыкальный вечер только начинается.  
\- Буду рад присоединиться к вашему обществу, - Бача склонила голову и представилась, - Базиль Оскура, к вашим услугам.  
\- Рейнхард Шкленарж, - представился и старичок, лукаво улыбнулся – брови его взлетели, глаза сощурились, и он кивнул на самозабвенно бренчащего на клавикордах Диглера, - а это Кристиан Нордхофен, он, увы, весь поглощен музицированием, но рад будет видеть вас, как только музы его отпустят.  
Бача задумалась – то ли Диглер назвался им не своим настоящим именем, то ли черному старичку не повезло, и для него изобретен был Нордхофен. Она опустилась в кресло, и сосед – похожий хрупкостью и изяществом на черно-белую фарфоровую статуэтку – гостеприимно раскрыл перед нею свою табакерку. Странная это была табакерка – черная, как и ее хозяин, а табак в ней был белый и будто бы мерцающий, как кристаллы соли. Бача повела носом – ни табак ничем не пах, ни его хозяин – хотя столетним дедам сам бог велел вонять стариковиной.  
\- Да, табак без запаха, - словно прочитав Бачины мысли, подтвердил ее черный собеседник, - Это нарочно так придумано, друг мой. У меня голова болит от любых запахов – вот и пришлось сделать так, чтобы табак ничем не пах. Возьмите ложечку, чтобы не выпачкать пальцы, - и он протянул Баче изящнейшую платиновую ложечку, - зачерпните, не бойтесь. Правда ведь, так удобнее?  
Бача прежде нюхала табак раз или два в жизни, но тут любопытство взяло свое – и диковинная ложечка, и необычный цвет… Бача зачерпнула несколько белых кристалликов – этот табак и на ощупь казался твердым и словно колючим – и по очереди поднесла к ноздрям. И тут же – как следует чихнула. Бача не успела достать свой платок – и слава богу, потому что он был из самых дешевых и к тому же не очень чистый – как пожилой господин уже протянул ей свой собственный платок, белый-белый и такой же хрустяще-кружевной, как его хозяин. Бача прижала платок к носу – но тут же отчего-то неудержимые слезы хлынули у нее из глаз. Словно слезы за все ее несчастья решили отлиться вот именно сейчас.  
\- Не плачьте, девочка, - раздался возле самого ее уха тихий голос, и Бача подумала – не примерещился ли он ей, - Ничто в мире не стоит ваших слез. Не плачьте, девочка, оно того не стоит.  
\- А как же? – только и смогла спросить Бача. Как он понял, что она не мужчина? Но, наверное, в сто лет такие вещи видны, как на ладони? И что же делать – в самом деле – дальше?  
\- Не бойтесь, я не выдам ваш секрет, - в мягком голосе слышалось сочувствие, - Но и на вопросы ваши не в силах ответить. Я не знаю – как вам быть. К кому-то со старостью приходит мудрость, а ко мне моя старость явилась в одиночестве. Я оставлю вас ненадолго – выдохните, сотрите слезы и живите дальше. Платок можете не возвращать.  
Черный господин поднялся из кресел и отошел к клавикордам. Бача различала сквозь слезы – как он и Диглеру предложил свой странный табак. С ложечкой. И Диглер щедро угостился. Бача ожидала, что он тоже разрыдается, но Диглер самозабвенно заиграл. Черный старичок стоял, грациозно облокотясь на инструмент, и доброжелательно слушал.  
\- Universelle große Liebе… - проговорил он мечтательно, - эту песню сочинил мой старинный приятель, мир его праху. Вернее, перевел одну грустную русскую балладу – казненного поэта Столетова. Отчего вы не поете, господин Нордхофен? У вас должен быть дивный голос.  
\- Мой дивный голос сел от вашего табака, - проворчал Диглер.  
\- Ничего, эта баллада исполняется именно низким, хриплым голосом. У меня голос был всегда высоковат для нее, а у вас сейчас – в самый раз.  
\- Как прикажете, мой господин, - загадочно согласился Диглер. Черный старичок вернулся в свои кресла.  
\- Вы уже повеселели? – ласково спросил он Бачу, усаживаясь рядом.  
\- Да, вполне, и могу вернуть вам платок.  
\- Оставьте себе, - «со своими слезами и соплями» - так и послышалось Баче в его брезгливо-снисходительной интонации.  
Der Himmel ist von leerer Farbe.  
Exodus aus einem blinden Sommer und nach einer zufälligen Jagd…  
\- начал хрипло и надрывно Диглер свою балладу.  
\- Пока он так заливается – может, расскажете, что вас гложет? – вкрадчиво спросил у Бачи ее черный сосед, - Не обещаю мудрых советов, но все-таки две головы лучше, чем одна. Достаточно взглянуть на баронские гербы – для иллюстрации этой поговорки.  
\- Меня гложет предстоящее свидание с Amoklaufer Фрици, - созналась Бача, сама удивляясь собственной откровенности. Или этот белый табак вызывал не только слезы, но и откровенные признания?  
\- Вы так зовете барона фон дер Плау? – уточнил старичок.  
Все люди вокруг знали барона фон дер Плау – это ли не повод для гордости?  
\- Ага, - кивнула Бача.  
\- Я знаком был с этим милейшим господином, - проговорил черный человек отстраненным, сомнамбулическим голосом, - Лет тридцать тому назад. Или тридцать пять? Мы играли с ним в Петербурге…Фрици никогда не умел играть – а так любил…Помнится, в Петербурге он проиграл свое имение младшему фон Левенвольде. Хороша была парочка – два бездарнейших игрока, но Фрици оказался даже хуже графа. Продул ему в экарте все, что имел за душой – и написал об этом подробную расписку. Я помню эту расписку – она как живая стоит у меня перед глазами. Не смотрите на меня так – я нотариус, я заверял ее для них обоих. На счастье слабоумного Фрици, дурака Левенвольде через пару дней арестовали и отправили в ссылку в Сибирь – так что стребовать долг он никак не мог. А потом бедняга и вовсе в своей ссылке помер.  
\- Вы знали его? – Диглер прекратил пение и резко повернулся к беседующим на своем рояльном табурете.  
\- Фрици? – поднял черный господин свои высокие, словно тушью подведенные, брови, - Или покойника-графа?  
\- Графа, - хрипло проговорил Диглер, волнуясь.  
\- А, так вы тот самый Нордхофен! – осенило его собеседника, - Да, я неплохо знал вашего бедного дядюшку. Они ведь с вашим почтеннейшим отцом – были в ссоре. И не примирились даже на краю могилы. Я слышал, что в ссылке своей ваш дядя до самой своей смерти все смотрел на дорогу. Зимою – в окно, а летом сидел на лавочке перед домом и все смотрел на эту несчастную дорогу, и бог знает, чего ждал. Так и просидел, дурачок, шестнадцать лет и, наверное, сошел с ума. А братец так и не сделал ничего, чтобы ему помочь, - черный человек произнес все это безучастным размеренным голосом, но Баче почудились в этом безжизненном голосе металлические нотки.  
\- Вы не знаете правды, - возразил ему Диглер, - мой отец писал русской царице. Просил помиловать его бедного брата. Письма вернулись к нему назад, и ни одно из них даже не было распечатано.  
\- Правда? – подведенные брови опять изумленно взлетели, - Это правда, мой Кристиан?  
\- Вовсе и не ваш, - проворчал смущенный несколько Диглер, - но это правда. Мой отец, Фридрих Казимир фон Левенвольде, просил за своего младшего брата, и унижался перед русской царицей, и все напрасно.  
\- О, Казик! – чуть слышно прошептал черный господин, и трещинки явственно обозначились на его фарфоровом гриме. Он выдохнул и произнес, обращаясь к Диглеру:  
\- Спасибо вам, юноша. Я и не ждал, что услышу от вас – такую новость. Вы заставили меня плакать.  
Но он при этом не плакал. Глаза его, бархатные, без блеска, остались совершенно сухими.  
\- Вот вы где! – к Баче спешил Герасим Василич, принарядившийся для посещения игорного дома. Баче безумно интересно было, чем закончится беседа Диглера и загадочного обладателя белого табака, но дела не позволяли ей остаться.  
\- Господа, к сожалению, я вынужден вас покинуть, - Бача раскланялась с господами в гостиной и последовала за своим принцем – за приключениями и газартами.

 

5.Расписка

Чтобы выиграть в фараон или в экарте – не нужно особенного ума, одно только везение, но «двадцать и один» – игра, где происходит настоящий поединок интеллектов. Здесь необходимы и тонкий расчет, и долгосрочное планирование, и смекалка, и дар предвидения – в рамках математической статистики. Бача ощущала себя за карточным столом – совсем как в старые добрые времена, только вместо Джиро за ней присматривал теперь Герасим Василич. Так же отечески опекал молодого игрока и заворачивал на подлете лихих девчонок, разлакомившихся на жгучую испанскую красоту. Потому как нечего кавалера отвлекать – от его работы. Герасим Василич издали любовался игрою молодого Оскура – самому ему никогда не удавалось так быстро запомнить стос и держать его в голове. Когда игра закончилась, и Бача с ее принцем разделили пополам многочисленные «плюсы», Герасим Василич спросил:  
\- Как мы с тобою, красавица, до Вены едем – опять на Диглере или собственным ходом?  
\- Боюсь, собственным, - вздохнула Бача, - я спрошу его, конечно, если застану. Но боюсь, мы ему наскучили. Да и мало радости путешествовать в компании убийцы…  
\- И то верно, - согласился Герасим Василич.  
\- Ты приходи утром в гостиницу, - Бача с надеждой посмотрела на своего принца, - Карета будет. Деньги есть у нас теперь, так что приходи. Ты ведь не бросишь меня?  
\- Ни за что, - патетически отвечал Герасим Василич, - Очень уж охота насовать господину Плау редисов в шляпу.  
Бача хихикнула – она впервые слышала подобное выражение.

В «Черной стреле» Бачу подстерегала нечаянная радость. Слуги и горничные уже отправились спать, и старичок с табакеркой давно пропал из гостиной, а белокурый миллионщик Диглер все наигрывал что-то на клавикордах в свете одинокой свечи. Видно, с его деньгами и характерцем – хозяева гостиницы предпочли с эксцентричным постояльцем не связываться, оставили его в покое – пусть бренчит сколько влезет. Диглер почти без фальши воспроизводил сейчас «Сарабанду» Генделя, переложенную для клавишных. Бача невольно заслушалась – музыка была как механическая шарманка, шкатулка с крутящейся на ней балериной, мышеловка. Безжизненная повторяющаяся мелодия, зацикленная сама на себе, как уроборос.  
\- Доброй ночи, герр Диглер, - проговорила Бача, проходя за спиною музыканта, - Или же герр Нордхофен?  
\- Для вас все еще Диглер, - господин музыкант развернулся стремительно на вертящемся табурете – аж хвост взлетел, - мне нравится быть Диглером, а Нордхофеном – вовсе нет. Да и Нордхофен я только до Вены, там мое имя изменится на третье…  
\- В любом случае, спокойной ночи, - Бача поклонилась ему, взмахнув шляпой, - И прощайте. Поутру я возьму наемную карету и более не обременю вашу милость своим обществом.  
\- Отчего же? – явно огорчился Диглер, - Я вам наскучил?  
\- Наоборот, не желаю быть в тягость.  
Бача не думала, что Диглер умеет быть столь стремительным. Он вихрем сорвался со своего винтового табурета – тот аж раскрутился от ускорения ввысь. Секунда – и Бача очутилась в ловушке, прижатая спиною к деревянной стенной панели, а темпераментный Диглер возвышался над нею, опираясь одной рукой на стену за Бачиной спиной. Теперь, когда он оказался напротив, стало понятно, что он ненамного, но выше, но и это не помешало бы Баче при необходимости наподдать ему коленом между ног. Правда, Бача собиралась сейчас ходить – с другой карты.  
\- Не оставляйте меня, - страстно прошептал Диглер в самое Бачино ухо, и трепетные ноздри его раздувались, как у горячего жеребца, словно запах кожи, и темных кудрей, и пудры, и отзвук давних духов его визави приводили беднягу в экстаз, - Не бросайте меня – в эту бездну, в мой вечный ад одиночества. Мне ведь не так много надо – лишь видеть вас напротив себя в карете, и все. Я знаю, что на большее преступно надеяться, но хотя бы это одно…Не бросайте же меня – хотя бы до Вены.  
\- Вы сами не пожелаете со мною ехать, - лукаво улыбнулась Бача.  
\- Вы больны? Женаты? Да бог с ним со всем, - Диглер совсем зарылся носом в черные кудри прекрасного испанца, и проговаривал эти слова – в мерцающую шею, в трепещущее от его дыхания нежное кружево галстука, и Бача видела лишь его склоненный затылок и бархатный черный бант в лунных волосах, - Я ведь никогда не решусь…Вы же поняли – какой итог у всех моих амурных приключений. Нет, мне довольно будет просто видеть вас рядом, смотреть на прекрасное ваше лицо – в карете, напротив. О, друг мой драгоценный! Слово дворянина – а Нордхофен дворянин – что я не откажусь от вашего общества, что бы вы мне сейчас не сказали.  
Бача с нежным усилием отстранила от себя уже трепещущего от страсти Диглера.  
\- Напрасно вы так. Лучше возьмите назад свое слово, пока не поздно. Ведь пожалеете…  
\- Не-а, - углом рта усмехнулся Диглер и вдруг поцеловал ее – осторожно, очень нежно, одними губами, без языка. Но и это было слишком. «Ну что ж, так тебе и надо», - подумала Бача, отодвинула от него свое лицо и сказала весело:  
\- Диглер, я дама.  
Дурак был бы Диглер, если бы поверил на слово. И он протянул руку, и проверил, и с отвращением отшатнулся – словно перед ним был сам сатана. Бача испугалась, что он вот-вот ее ударит, и приготовилась дать сдачи. Но Диглер лишь отстранился, убрал руку с панели за Бачиной спиной, и вернулся на свой вертящийся табурет – после тигриного его прыжка ставший выше. Опустил глаза, и пальцы его побежали по клавишам, воспроизводя по-новой – все тот же механический уроборос.  
\- Вот видите, - сказала Бача с укоризненным состраданием, - Спокойной ночи.  
Диглер не ответил. Он играл свою мертвенную мелодию, опустив ресницы, словно Бача раз и навсегда перестала для него существовать.

Бача поднялась в номер. Слуги за время ее отсутствия поставили в номере тазик и кувшин с водой для умывания – оплаченные заранее. Бача заперла дверь на крючок, совершила нехитрое омовение и забралась в пахнущую тряпками постель. Клопов не было – и это был лучший подарок, который преподносила Варшава своим гостям. Завтра предстояло подняться пораньше и нанять карету – в этом деле Бача очень рассчитывала на помощь Герасима Василича, потому как лихие и алчные варшавские извозчики наводили на нее ужас и смущение. И неизвестно на самом деле, кто был хуже – эти извозчики или душегубец Диглер.  
Бача видела уже седьмой сон, когда в дверь ее номера тихонечко постучали. Даже, наверное, заскреблись. Бача решила, что принц ее явился так рано, засветло, и пошла открывать, завернувшись с головой в одеяло – в номере было холодно. Ночью зарядил дождь, и пронзительные сквозняки продували комнатку насквозь.  
На пороге стоял душегубец Диглер в своем дивном шлафроке, слава богу, как следует запахнутом, и со свечою в руке. Когда Бача открыла дверь – пламя свечи нервно задергалось от сквозняка.  
\- Что такое? – сонно спросила Бача, еще не очень соображая, кто перед нею.  
\- Впустите меня, - жалобно попросился Диглер.  
\- Вот еще. Я дама и я даже замужем, - напомнила Бача, - вы что, еще не ложились? Идите спать.  
\- Сдалась ты мне, дура, - Диглер бесцеремонно вдвинулся в номер и прикрыл за собой дверь – сонная Бача не успела ему помешать, - Пойдет мимо шнырь, увидит нас – и пойдут сплетни про обнаглевших содомитов.  
\- Что такое шнырь? – спросила недоуменно Бача.  
\- Слуга, - Диглер прошел по комнате, скосил глаза на зеленую свечку, но ничего не сказал и уселся на стул, придавив своим задом висящий на стуле Бачин кафтанчик, - Холодно у тебя. И у меня в номере так же.  
\- Что вы хотите? – Бача села на кровать, покрепче прихватив края одеяла.  
\- Вы тогда ушли …фрау, - Диглер нервно сглотнул перед этой «фрау», - а я еще долго разговаривал – с тем, странным типом, в черном. У него, кстати, зубы – за такие зубы люди по три деревни отдают. Керамика, фарфор, как у мадам Помпадур или царицы Елизаветы. И пистолет на поясе – системы Лоренцони, многозарядный, на что я небедный человек, а не могу себе такой позволить.  
\- И? – попробовала Бача вернуть собеседника в реальность.  
\- Что – и? Чудной дед, одним словом. Я сказал ему, что мы с вами вместе, едем к Фрици фон дер Плау, предъявлять ему какие-то ваши претензии. Я тогда и думал – что не выпущу вас из своих когтей. Потерял голову, можно сказать, влюбился. Почему вы не смеетесь?  
\- Потому что это не смешно, - с сочувствием отозвалась Бача, - Простите, что я вас так разочаровала. Так что же дальше?  
\- Этот старик пообещал мне к утру передать какой-то документ, я толком не понял, какой, у меня все мысли перепутались в голове, как мулине. Этот его табак – в нем, наверное, подмешан был опий или что похуже. Он пообещал мне какую-то расписку, которая должна, по его словам, решить все ваши затруднения с Фрици. Я не знаю…Я дал ему повод думать, что мы с вами – вместе. И сам тогда на это надеялся.  
\- Ну, не судьба, что поделать, - вздохнула Бача, - Старичок был странненький, конечно. Он говорил мне о какой-то расписке Фрици, но я не думала, что она у него с собою.  
\- Я так и не взял свое слово назад, - напомнил Диглер, - Давайте все же поедем вместе.  
\- Теперь-то вам зачем? – удивилась Бача, - Не противно вам будет?  
Диглер – или все-таки Нордхофен – на мгновение задумался, противно ему будет или не противно?  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - произнес он задумчиво, - ведь вы-то не изменились. Подумать только, сказал бы мне кто вчера – что я буду ломиться настойчиво в номер – к женщине. И умолять ее ехать со мною в одной карете…  
\- Наш пол настолько вам омерзителен? – спросила Бача.  
\- Аж тошнит, - с удовольствием признался Диглер, - Мне вскорости предстоит женитьба – и я не знаю, как с этим справляться. Но вы-то мне как раз не омерзительны – наверное, по старой памяти.  
Бача умилилась такому простодушию, но тут же задумалась – как же он живет? Женщины противны, мужчин он любит, но режет бритвой…Одиноко ему, наверное, бедолаге.  
\- Что у вас за дело с Фрици? – спросил непосредственный Диглер, - Он ваш любовник?  
\- У Фрици сидит в подвале мой муж, - объяснила Бача, - И я должна его из этого подвала извлечь. Поэтому и такой маскарад.  
\- А-а, - протянул понимающе Диглер, - теперь у меня сложился – весь калейдоскоп. Или мозаика – не знаю, как верно? Я по-прежнему предлагаю вам путешествовать вместе, фрау Оскура.  
\- Фрау Сташевска, тогда уж, - поправила Бача.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - отмахнулся Диглер, - Вы поедете со мною вместе, и завтра мы увидим, что там будет за расписка, если она будет. Я доставлю вас в Вену, я ведь дал вам слово дворянина. Я пропащий человек, и душа моя давно горит в аду, не дожидаясь ни смерти, ни страшного суда. Но я дал вам слово – и я его выполню. В конце концов, и мне полезно будет ваше общество.  
\- Тренировка воли перед женитьбой? – догадалась Бача.  
Диглера рассмешил такой оборот – он улыбнулся, показав острые зубы, встал со стула и опустился на корточки перед Бачей, сидевшей на кровати. Шлафрок его опасно разошелся – но Бача уже поняла, что на подобные вещи Диглеру глубоко плевать.  
\- Поехали, а? – Диглер тронул кончиками пальцев край одеяла – осторожно, словно оно было отравлено.  
\- Только с нами опять будет Герасим Василич. Я наняла его для своей охраны. Я же все-таки дама.  
\- А получше никого не нашлось?  
\- У меня не было выбора, - напомнила Бача, - Идите к себе, герр Диглер. Или герр Нордхофен.  
\- Диглер.  
\- Идите же. Утром встретимся – возле вашей кареты.

Явившийся поутру Герасим Василич был нимало удивлен, застав Бачу возле экипажа Диглера-Нордхофена. Лакей и кучер с увлечением вязали на крышу кареты многочисленный Диглерский багаж. Герасим Василич, прихвативший с собою в дорогу коммивояжерский свой ящик – видно, некому в Варшаве оказалось его доверить – не разводя политесов, передал и свою поклажу ребятам для привязывания в багаж.  
\- Наглость – второе счастье, господин Прокопофф? – герр Диглер сошел с гостиничных ступеней, опираясь на изящную трость. Высоко зачесанные волосы его и тонкий нос серебрились от пудры, а губы алели влажно, как у вампира. «Во намалевался» - подумала Бача.  
\- В моем скромном случае наглость – счастье первое и единственное, - смиренно сознался Герасим Василич, - Другого счастья не послал господь.  
\- А вы просили? – Диглер поставил было ногу на ступеньку кареты, но потом убрал и сделал для тайного принца приглашающий жест, - Залезайте пока. Мы с …хм, господином Оскура… подождем кое-кого.  
Диглер обратил взор своих хрустальных подведенных глаз на Бачу, переминавшуюся возле кареты с максимально независимым видом. Во взгляде белокурого убийцы было все – и тоска по утраченному идеалу, и любопытство, и легкое омерзение. Бача взглянула на него в ответ – почти так же, разве что без тоски. Герасим Василич тем временем благополучно забрался в карету. Попрыгал, устраиваясь на сиденье:  
\- Хороши подушки у вас! Немецкие заказывали?  
Диглер лишь пренебрежительно передернул плечами. Счел ниже своего достоинства – отвечать.  
\- Люблю путешествия! – продолжил как ни в чем ни бывало Герасим Василич, - То один город, то другой. Ведь жизнь что? Калейдоскоп. Вот вы, господа – любите ли вы путешествия?  
\- Я – нет, - тут же ответила Бача.  
\- А я перемену мест не люблю, - вслух поразмыслил герр Диглер, - но люблю ощущать, как задница в дороге вибрирует. Такой, знаете ли, массаж…  
Герасим Василич аж высунулся – оценить, серьезно господин или шутит. Диглер с каменным – или фарфоровым – лицом чертил свой тросточкой на земле геометрические фигуры.  
\- Вот и он! – шепотом воскликнула Бача, - И за ночь он, похоже, помолодел на тридцать лет…  
С крыльца сбежал вчерашний черный господин – и в самом деле, за ночь сделавшийся на тридцать лет моложе. Красивое хищное лицо его было гладким и свежим в свете утренней авроры. Впрочем, загадка мгновенно разрешилась.  
\- Герр Нордхофен, герр Оскура? – обратился господин к путешественникам по-немецки, и в голосе его теперь, поутру, отчетливо слышался французский акцент, - Это ведь вы говорили вчера с моим папи?  
\- А-а, с папи… - протянул разочарованно Диглер, он понял, что чудес не бывает, и старичок не превратился за ночь в молодого красавчика, красавчик всего лишь его сын, - Да, мы имели такую честь.  
\- Папи велел передать вам это, - черный человек извлек из-за пазухи свернутый в трубку лист и отдал Диглеру, - Пользуйтесь с осторожностью.  
Диглер развернул рулон и всмотрелся:  
\- Настоящая?  
\- Всю ночь рисовали, - расцвел черный господин неожиданной и совершенно разбойничьей усмешкой – так, что на ум отчего-то пришли портреты на стенах полицейского околотка, озаглавленные: «Тати, ухари и лихие люди», - Но это очень точная копия, господа. Любой нотариус вам подтвердит ее подлинность. И сам господин фон дер Плау вам скажет, что это его почерк и его подпись. Видит бог, у папи – эйдетическая память. И – рука художника. Хотел бы я знать, за что он дарит вам такие подарки? – улыбка сошла с его лица, и в голосе послышалась ревность.  
\- Может, за то, что одному его другу мы вернули доброе имя? – предположил Диглер, скатывая расписку обратно и пряча за обшлаг, - Вернуть человеку его иллюзии – это дорого стоит. Передайте вашему отцу нижайшую благодарность – от господ Нордхофена и Оскура.  
\- Обязательно, - черный человек развернулся на каблуках и зашагал к гостинице. Уже на крыльце он оглянулся и произнес, обращаясь к Диглеру:  
\- Совсем забыл. Папи просил вас не бросать господина Оскура. Теперь – все, - он коротко кивнул им обоим, показал в улыбке белые зубы и исчез за дверью.  
\- Я не брошу вас, господин Оскура, - пообещал Диглер Баче с долей издевки в голосе, - Ребята управились с поклажей, прошу в карету. Наш герр Прокопофф уже заждался на моих немецких подушках.

В дороге, подпрыгивая на развеселых литвинских ухабах, Диглер должен был непременно получить все заявленные им заранее массажные удовольствия. Но капризный душегубец не радовался, а вслух опасался разбойников и с тоской припоминал виденный им у черного «папи» многозарядный пистолет Лоренцони.  
\- Богатая вещь… - вздыхал он завистливо, - шестерых с одного раза можно уложить…  
\- Если только феномен сей не взорвется в вашей длани и не оторвет ее напрочь, - напомнил Герасим Василич.  
\- А вы умеете стрелять, герр Оскура? – спросил Диглер у Бачи.  
\- Вообще-то да. А вы?  
\- Я предлагаю перестать нам ломать комедию. Я думаю, герр Прокопофф уже осведомлен о вашей тайне, - Диглер понизил голос.  
Лакей путешествовал сегодня на облучке, в компании кучера – то ли изгнан был, то ли веселее им было вместе ехать. Вдвоем они задорно переругивались на австрийском наречии и вряд ли сейчас подслушивали.  
\- Я ведь так и не спросил – как ваше истинное имя, герр Оскура? – продолжил Диглер, - Но если это тайна – не говорите. Если вы непризнанная принцесса, вроде вашего Херассимуса…  
Диглер явно пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа – то ли растрясло, то ли желчь разлилась. Бача отвечала ему миролюбиво:  
\- Я обычный человек, и не претендую на корону. Базилис Сташевска, урожденная Оскура. Дайте взглянуть – что за документ передал нам тот разбойник. Ведь он принес его нам обоим.  
\- Любуйтесь, - Диглер вытянул из-за обшлага свернутую расписку, - Если вы предъявите ее фон дер Плау и его нотариус признает ее подлинность, вы сможете вить из бедняги Фрици любые веревки. Но есть один момент, способный обратить вашу карету в тыкву…  
\- Какой же? – Бача развернула расписку и пробежала ее глазами, - А, теперь вижу.  
«Санкт-Петербург. 1742 года генваря первого дня.  
Пять месяцев считая от сего тысяча семь сот сорок второго года генваря первого дня по сему моему одинокому векселю повинен я заплатить графу Левенвольду (мл) десять тысяч яхимсталеров, ибо я ему толику сумму сего дня проиграл. В случае неотдачи отвечать обязуюсь имуществом своим, движимым и недвижимым, ибо душегубец сей слову дворянина не верит. Барон Фридрих Иоганн Густав фон дер Плау».  
\- Ни один из вас по этой расписке ничего получить не сможет, - Герасим Василич заглянул Баче через плечо и тоже все прочитал, - Чтобы получить по этой расписке, нужно быть этим графом Левенвольдом – в скобочках – мл., который, по-моему, уже двадцать лет как помер.  
\- Чтобы получить по этой расписке, - Диглер горделиво выпрямился на немецких подушках и резким кивком отбросил волосы со лба, - достаточно быть мною. Кристианом Нордхофеном. И если вы желаете иметь в своих руках Фрици – теперь вы накрепко привязаны ко мне, бедная моя Базилис Сташевска, урожденная Оскура.  
\- Вы наследуете покойнику? – догадался Герасим Василич.  
\- Ага, мой друг, - Диглер томно откинулся на подушки, - Оттого-то я давеча и решил, что вы смеялись надо мною, когда вы поведали …э-э, Базилис историю о своем благородном происхождении. Не один вы в этой карете лелеете тайное сокровище. Только, в отличие от вас, я наследник признанный, и направляюсь в Вену – дабы вступить в законные права. Оттого черный нотариус и передал мне сию цидулку – он знал об истории Нордхофенов, и знал, что покойный кредитор приходился мне дядей. Я последний в своем роду, господа…  
Диглер закрыл лицо рукою – на солнце вспыхнули самоцветами драгоценные перстни – и то ли зарыдал, то ли истерически рассмеялся. Бача и Герасим Василич переглянулись.  
На облучке лакей и кучер затянули на два голоса оптимистическую дорожную песню – о том, как путников сперва обобрали разбойники, а потом и вовсе сожрали волки.

 

6.Перемена мест слагаемых

Вена даже лучше оказалась, чем Варшава. В польской столице архитектура отличалась сдержанной суровостью, а венские строители ни в чем себе не отказывали – целые торты лепили на фасадах. Архитектура пышная и рыхлая, как зад кокотки – так сказал бы Джиро Оскура, если бы вдруг очутился среди наших путешественников. Пестрящие первыми желтыми листьями августовские сады осеняли ажурными кронами жемчужно-серые здания, щедро украшенные кариатидами, амурами и гривастыми львами – непременно с носатыми человеческими ликами. Львы эти с физиономиями больных лепрой развеселили Герасима Василича:  
\- Как пить дать – вылитые ксендзы польские. Такие же постные морды…  
\- А вы когда-нибудь видели – котов на картинах? Какие у них лица? – спросил его Диглер, - Из кошачьей мордочки почему-то все время получаются у художников какие-то мрачные сифилитики.  
Господина Диглера-Нордхофена уже поджидал в фешенебельном квартале целый дом, заботливо арендованный заранее – его отцом. Сам отец – благословенный граф Фридрих Казимир фон Левенвольде – обитал в роскошнейшем особняке неподалеку, но, как поведал Диглер – зачем-то отбыл по срочному делу в город Темишоары.  
\- Ему там вручают жезл,- туманно объяснил Диглер, и Герасим Василич тут же уточнил:  
\- Какой? Маршальский?  
\- Тамбурмажора, - почему-то обиделся Диглер. Слуги снимали багаж с кареты и резво заносили в дом, только жалкие пожитки Бачи и ее принца лежали, прислоненные к колесам.  
\- Прощайте, герр Диглер, - Бача подхватила с земли свой запылившийся мешок, - удачи вам с распиской.  
\- О нет, Базилис! – Диглер весь устремился за Бачей и даже схватил было ее за рукав – но тут же отдернул руку, - Погодите бежать! У меня в голове сложилась уже пьеса, которую мы сыграем.  
\- И у меня, - напомнил о себе Герасим Василич.  
\- Господа, - Диглер скосил глаза на слуг и воздержался поминать даму, - Пожалуйте в дом, пьесы лучше всего обсуждать в четырех стенах. В конце концов, мне нужно будет чем-то развлекать себя – те две недели, пока не вернется из Темишоар с жезлом мой обожаемый папи.  
Диглер поманил их за собой и легко взлетел по ступеням. Герасим Василич взял с земли свой короб, и они с Бачей последовали за хозяином – по каменной лестнице, через просторную прихожую, уставленную мраморными Дианами и Церерами, по сказочной кружевной лесенке – на второй этаж, в гулкую круглую залу.  
\- Стоп! – скомандовал Диглер и с размаху опал, как лист, на японский черно-белый диванчик, - Садитесь, господин и дама! – он жестом указал на такие же монохромные, в японском стиле, кресла. На стенах гостиной висели забавные картинки, тоже псевдояпонские – обезьянки в кринолинах и буклях играли на музыкальных инструментах, танцевали и занимались любовью. Герасим Василич оценил – цокнул языком.  
\- Итак, к делу, - Диглер забрался на диванчик с ногами, прямо в пыльных ботфортах, и красиво лег – облокотясь, и закинув ногу на ногу, - Мой план предельно, изумительно прост. Вся Вена знает, что приехал Нордхофен, но в лицо никто меня не видел, прежде я бывал в Вене инкогнито, мальчишкой, десять лет назад. Сидел взаперти в этом доме и смотрел на этих вот макак, - Диглер злобно кивнул на картинки, - никто не знает, каков я. Мы с вами, Базилис, поменяемся местами на эти две недели, вы станете Кристианом Нордхофеном, а я – вашим адвокатом или врачом, господином Оскура. Мы явимся к барону фон дер Плау – во всем нашем блеске и славе – и потребуем у него вернуть старинный петербургский долг. Да, лучше мне тогда изображать адвоката… А в счет уплаты долга можно попросить его уступить нам в безраздельное владение баронского подвального пленника. Мало ли какие у кредиторов пристрастия… А вы, тайный претендент на курляндский престол – какой у вас был план?  
\- Я хотел предложить – приволокнуться за племяшкой старого Фрици, - отвечал Герасим Василич, - не вам, конечно, госпоже. Если господину Оскура чуть принарядиться – перед ним никто не в силах устоять.  
\- Увы, это так, - подтвердил опечаленно Диглер.  
\- Для чего вы мне помогаете? – спросила вдруг Бача, - Гера со мной из-за денег, а что нужно – вам?  
\- Склоните ко мне свое ухо, - попросил Диглер, змеино переползая по дивану поближе к Баче. Та покорно склонилась к нему, и Диглер прошептал ей на ухо, - Мне скучно. У меня здесь совсем нет друзей. И господин Оскура – пусть он всего лишь иллюзия, но он моя воплощенная греза, мой идеал, он сводит меня с ума, и я хотел бы видеть его хотя бы чуть-чуть дольше…  
\- Фу, - отстранилась Бача, - да вы опасный безумец, герр Диглер.  
\- А то.  
\- Герр Диглер…  
\- Для вас – Кристиан.  
\- Вы поняли уже, дорогой Кристиан, на какие средства я продолжаю свой путь? Нет ли здесь, в Вене, места, где можно сыграть в карты – и желательно в «двадцать и один»?  
\- Я знаю! – вызвался Герасим Василич, - У Коржика, у Лифшица, у Пуссенов, наконец – Фрици наш это место очень уважает.  
\- Разве что вам нужно сменить наряд, - напомнил Баче хозяин дома, - Завтра я приглашу к нам портного, а этой ночью – что ж поделать, придется вам одолжиться из моих коллекций. Я сам выберу наряд – теперь уже для молодого Нордхофена.

День был прохладный, и слуги разожгли камин, и поставили за ширмой лохань с подогретой водой, и бросили поперек кровати китайский халат, несомненно, принадлежащий Диглеру-Нордхофену – такие экстравагантные птицы и драконы были вытканы на рукавах и на спине. Бача оглядела предоставленную ей комнату – высокие потолки, два стрельчатых окна с готическими витражами, красящими косые солнечные лучи в зеленый и красный. Камин, кривоногий комод, кровать под пологом, со свисающей пыльной кистью – для вызова горничной.  
Бача, подпрыгивая и стуча от холода зубами, кое-как помылась над лоханью, с тоской вспоминая неоцененную ею прежде шкловскую баню. Накинула причудливый хозяйский халат и забралась на кровать. Во всем теле по-прежнему отдавалась вибрация кареты – как память о проделанном долгом пути. А в голову лезли без спросу мысли, которые Бача себе с таким трудом запрещала. Она знала, что за подарочек ее Яська – глупый, гоношистый и склочный паныч, балованный и не видящий берегов. Наверняка он нарвался на свои приключения сам – Бача словно вживую видела, как Яська хвастается, и опасно дерзит, и задирает высоко подбородок, одновременно опуская ресницы. Словно так уж презирает собеседника – что глаза не глядят. Когда он так смотрел – словно раскаленная игла медленно входила в Бачино сердце. Может, он был говно на лопате, ее Яська, хвастун и врун, но Бача любила его – именно такого.  
Бача запустила руку в дорожный мешок, извлекла коробочку, и из коробочки – зеленую толстую свечку. Зажгла ее от каминной лучины и поставила на подоконник – оплывать. Пламя встало аккуратным ровным столбиком. Падре Огун внимательно ее слушал. Почему-то Бача не верила – ни в сурового католического бога своей матери, ни во всех этих святых, с решетками, на которых они были изжарены, и щипцами, которыми они были защипаны. Ни в развеселых отцовских кумиров, в этих особенно смешно было верить – словно карикатуры на тех, страшных, католических. Да они и были по сути своей одно и то же, у каждого духа-лоа был собственный непременный католический аналог. Но в трудную минуту, те, серьезные и страшные, молчали, а смешные – помогали. Даже тем, кто в них не верит. Только с ними обязательно нужно было потом расплачиваться.  
\- Папа Огун, - напомнила Бача, - пинта крови – черной собаке.  
Интересно, есть у наследничка Нордхофена в своре черная собака? Пламя свечи раздвоилось и показало рожки. Услышал.  
В дверь зашкрябались, Бача метнулась, задула свечу – по комнате поплыл горький смрад.  
\- Гадаете? – Диглер вошел, не дожидаясь разрешения, - На суженого?  
Он был в чем-то домашнем и стеганом, наподобие пижамы.  
\- Кристиан, у вас в своре есть черная собака? – спросила Бача. Интуитивно она чувствовала, что с этим человеком ей можно позволить себе почти все. Только руками – нельзя трогать.  
\- Для вас – найду, - пообещал Диглер, ничуть не удивившись, - Так вы не ворожите, а наводите порчу? Сделайте мне отворот от господина Оскура, милая Базилис. Он снится мне в греховных снах.  
\- Терпите, - рассмеялась Бача, - Я не умею делать отвороты. Разве что на обшлагах.  
\- Ах да, тряпки! – спохватился Диглер, - Я же к вам – с сюрпризом. Мориц, заноси!  
И Мориц занес. Высоченный манекен, обряженный в элегантного кавалера. Серебро и слоновая кость, испанские кружева и драгоценные пуговицы. Бача сроду такого не носила и не знала – как это делается. Манекен завершался безликим болваном, увенчанным лунно-белым париком.  
\- Нордхофен блондин, - пояснил Диглер, - могут найтись эрудиты, что об этом знают.  
Он с удовольствием говорил о себе в третьем лице, как о чужом.  
\- Почему вы Диглер, если вы – Нордхофен? – решилась спросить Бача.  
\- Мать моя носила фамилию Диглер, а отчим был – Нордхофен. Можете представить, как мы с ним жили. Граф, мой истинный отец, приходился отчиму патроном. И этот патрон как будто прострелил его задницу – и засел в ней навеки. Детство запомнилось мне как одна сплошная юдоль презрения и безысходности. Не удивляйтесь, что я не желаю именоваться фамилией своего мучителя.  
\- Теперь понятно.  
\- Наряжайтесь, любезная Базилис, и я жду вас в гостиной. Нам нужно отрепетировать свой выход в качестве… отражений друг друга. Подозреваю, что вы не умеете носить подобные наряды.  
\- И правильно подозреваете, - согласилась Бача.  
\- Я вас научу.  
\- А где наш провожатый, тайный принц Герасим? – вспомнила Бача о своем наемном телохранителе и проводнике в мир венских развлечений.  
\- Отправился на разведку в компании своего кошмарного короба, - отвечал Диглер, - к вечеру обещал возвратиться. Одевайтесь же, я буду ждать вас.  
Диглер направился к выходу, поманив слугу Морица за собой, весьма необычным образом – шлепком по попе.

Бача никогда прежде не носила ни рубашек с кружевами, ни камзолов с драгоценными пуговицами. Облачение стоило ей усилий – пришлось задействовать всю изобретательность, повязывая галстук и защелкивая мудреные подвязки. Волосы она зачесала мокрой щеткой – чтобы налез парик, рассчитанный постижером на змеиную головку господина Нордхофена.  
\- Я не думаю, что для визита в игорный дом стоит так наряжаться, - Бача вышла в гостиную, споткнувшись на пороге – в очень узких диглерских туфлях, с шитьем и высокими каблуками. Диглер сидел за клавесином и опять подбирал наугад печальную балладу казненного господина Столетова:  
\- Universelle große Liebе… mein magisches Spielzeug in der Leere…  
Весь вид его подтверждал недавнее Бачино заявление – Диглер одет был просто, в пурпур, словно запыленный, в рубашку без кружев и черный парик. Вороные букли оттеняли его меловое лицо с подведенными бровями и карминным полумесяцем злого рта.  
\- Вот видите, Кристиан, сами вы одеты гораздо скромнее. Наверное, и мне стоило бы…  
\- Не стоило, Базилис. Я ведь не считаюсь, я всего лишь скромный адвокат Оскура. Первый визит венскому полусвету молодой Нордхофен должен нанести во всем блеске и славе. Ведь его папи – законодатель здешних мод. Дайте взглянуть – как вы справились с нарядом. О, похвально. Разве что галстук повязывают пышнее, чтобы челюсть тонула в нем и кружева почти залезали в рот, - Диглер поднялся со стула и, что-то явно преодолев в себе, заново повязал на Баче кипенно-белый кружевной галстук. Так, что кружева теперь почти что лезли в рот.  
\- О, господа, вы уже нарядились и ждете? – в гостиную вкатился Герасим Василич, со своим неизменный коробом на плече, жизнерадостный и озорной. Он с грохотом обрушил короб на драгоценный паркет, без приглашения уселся в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. Бача и Диглер отпрянули друг от друга и уставились на него вопросительно.  
\- Рассказываю, - начал принц, - итоги моего анабазиса. Явился я со своим товаром на двор к барону фон дер Плау. Сам барон в городе, на наше счастье, и в городе долго еще просидит – имение его загородное за долги приставами опечатано. Слава богу, мерзавец меня не видел – гулял у кого-то в гостях. Зато поговорил я с племяшкой его, Вероникой. Поведал, не таясь, что патрон мой, молодой бастард Нордхофен…  
Тут Диглер сморщился так, словно проглотил жабу:  
\- Ради всех святых, Херассимус, не зовите меня так!  
\- А вы меня – так, - отвечал Герасим Василич, - Херассимус ваш тоже не пряник. Так вот, поведал я девице, что патрон мой видал ее в церкви и весьма заинтригован ее красотою. К слову сказать, девица фон дер Плау хоть и возрастная, но на фигурку – огонь… И бойкая – что твой ястребенок. Вся в дядюшку. Как-то слово за слово, заговорили про игорные дома…  
\- Да вы умеете развязывать языки, мой принц! – в восторге воскликнула Бача.  
\- Что да, то да, - согласился принц, - Ведь я и о себе рассказываю немало. Так вот – этим вечером Вероника фон дер Плау, само собой, в маске и в мужеском наряде играет в фараон в игорном доме мадам Дюпо. Но у нее такой зад – там никакими фалдами не спрячешь. В любом случае, фрау Базилис, я вам ее у мадам Дюпо покажу.  
\- Вот мы и определились с целью нашей вечерней экскурсии, - задумчиво произнес Диглер, - Я слышал, игорный салон мадам Дюпо – одно из респектабельных заведений, которым не гнушаются и кронпринцы.  
\- А то, - Герасим Василич вспомнил кое-что и приосанился, - место знатное. Папаша мой имел честь неоднократно там играть.  
\- И как? – не удержалась любопытная Бача.  
\- Как? Как всегда – в плюсах остался. Он таков – он всегда выигрывает.  
\- Что ж, вперед, господа, как говорят работники ножа и топора – на дело, - вдохновенно провозгласил Диглер, и Бача задумалась – что же говорят работники бритвы? Диглер потер переносицу и вспомнил внезапно, - Разве что одну деталь мы чуть не упустили. Мориц!  
В гостиную бесшумно вплыл торжественный Мориц, в руках которого трепетали три черные полумаски.

На пороге заведения мадам Дюпо встречал посетителей арап, черный, аж синий, и Бача решила, что это хороший знак – черный господин, лоа справедливого суда, папа Огун передает ей свой привет. А бесстыдник Диглер, отныне адвокат Оскура, подмигнул черному швейцару и потрепал его по щеке. Герасим Василич тут же переместился в зал, где играла публика попроще, а Бачу с Диглером подхватила в свои когти сама мадам Дюпо, изысканная цапля, вооруженная лорнетом. В лорнете заключались смелость и экстравагантность мадам – она напоказ выставляла вещи, которых принято было стыдиться, не скрывала того, что плохо видит, а, напротив, этим бравировала. Лорнет нацелился на роскошного изящного «наследничка», Бача склонилась к иссушенной мадамской ручке, и Дюпо воскликнула страстным полушепотом:  
\- О, милый юноша, вы так похожи – на вашего отца! У вас совсем одинаковые профили…  
\- Прекрасный юноша, - поправил Диглер тоже полушепотом, но уже саркастическим, - Прозвище его сиятельства в молодости было – «прекрасный юноша».  
\- Ах да, из Шекспира, - припомнила мадам, - из этих его сонетов. «Прекрасный юноша, не спешите жениться» - ну, так он и не спешил. Пойдемте, я провожу вас. Во что вы желаете сыграть – фараон, макао, двадцать и один?  
\- Двадцать и один, - ответил вместо Бачи Диглер, - его будущее сиятельство обожает игры разума – порою на грани фола.  
\- Это прелестно, - восхитилась мадам, - в таком случае – прошу вас!  
В комнате с «фараоном» краем глаза за одним из столов Бача разглядела задастую переодетую девицу и решила, что это и есть искомая Вероника фон дер Плау. «Неудивительно, что никто не желает на ней жениться, - подумала Бача, - Таскается по игорным домам в мужской одежде. Впрочем, кто бы говорил».  
Бача уселась за стол с игроками и, как и всегда, игра увлекла ее без остатка. Диглер же быстро проигрался и отправился гулять по залам – где-то в дальних комнатах слышалась музыка и наверняка, на несчастье мадам Дюпо, стоял какой-нибудь клавесин.  
\- Ваша милость, секунду прошу драгоценного вашего внимания, - к Бачиному уху склонился подобравшийся незаметно Герасим Василич. Он стоял, тактично отступив, чтобы не глядеть игрокам в карты, и тянул к Баче длинную шею:  
\- Вероника продулась в свой фараон, сидит сейчас в гостиной, слушает цыган. Поди, приударь за ней – авось польза будет.  
\- Садись тогда за меня, - Бача встала и вложила в руку принца свои карты, - смотри, думай головой, помни, что сам для себя играешь.  
Бача вышла из зала, чуть пританцовывая на непривычных высоких каблуках, прошла анфиладу и остановилась в гостиной, вглядываясь в публику. На возвышении пели две цыганки, и усатый цыган аккомпанировал им на странной семиструнной мандолине, украшенной бантом. Вероника фон дер Плау сидела на диване, по-женски сдвинув колени, и мужские панталоны бессовестно подчеркивали ее восхитительные формы. Бача грациозно присела на подлокотник ее дивана, и стоящий рядом господин с модной полубородкой тут же одобрительно крякнул.  
\- Цыганские напевы кажутся нам, европейцам, смешными, - обратилась Бача к фройляйн фон дер Плау с самой задушевной своей интонацией, - а русским, например, они нравятся. Русские считают, что в этих заунывных звуках слышна душа.  
\- Как знать, сестрица, - прошептала Вероника, полуобернув к Баче румяное лицо, - может, и есть в них душа.  
\- Неужели вы изволите сомневаться, - с притворной обидой спросила Бача, - в том, что я – кавалер?  
Никто ни разу еще ее не разгадывал – так, сходу. И Бача даже не успела еще толком поверить в свой провал, и, как оказалось, правильно.  
\- Да кто спорит, - брезгливо отозвалась Вероника, - только ведь слухами земля полнится. Одна птичка напела, что молодой Нордхофен, которому все здесь так тепло дуют в афедрон, на самом деле buseranti.  
Бача аж рот раскрыла – от внезапной вульгарности этой румяной обтянутой коровы. Впрочем, ведь это племянница Фрици – как говорится, яблоко от яблони… Внезапная догадка осенила ее:  
\- Певчая птичка – не Янош ли Сташевский ее зовут?  
\- Вам какое дело?  
\- Может, желаю вызвать его. Вас-то вряд ли удастся.  
\- Меня вам проще будет вызвать, - усмехнулась Вероника, - Впрочем, я слышала, вам не попасть в цель и с пяти шагов.  
Бача рассмеялась совершенно искренне:  
\- Если хотите, могу доказать вам обратное. Вы положите на голову яблоко – и я обещаю попасть в него даже с тридцати шагов.  
\- Это даже не дуэль, это будет просто убийство. Ну, или промах, как повезет. Что за человек так странно смотрит на нас? – вдруг спросила Вероника почти с испугом. Из дверной арки на них смотрел герр Диглер – абсолютно белыми ледяными глазами, и кусал губы. Черный парик оттенял его бледность, делая лицо совершенно мертвым.  
\- Мой адвокат, господин Оскура, - ответила Бача.  
\- И вы еще спорили со мною – что молодой Нордхофен не питает склонности к собственному полу? Да этот красавчик сгорит вот-вот от ревности. А какие глаза – как у самоедской собаки, как спиртовое пламя…  
\- Моя-то в чем вина, он на меня смотрит, не я на него, - обиделась Бача, - Знаете, милая фройляйн – да простят меня ваши панталоны – завтра же вам доведется убедиться, что молодой Нордхофен вовсе не это ваше обидное слово.  
\- Как же? – спросила Вероника с чистосердечным недоумением.  
\- Увидите, - Бача взяла ее руку – мозоли и ногти квадратной пятерни говорили о любви Вероники к стрельбе и охоте – и поднесла к губам прежде, чем девушка успела ее отдернуть, - Это будет сюрприз. А теперь простите – я должен увести господина Оскура, пока он не принялся петь.  
Бача поднялась с подлокотника – господин с полубородкой проводил ее восхищенным взором, а вредная Вероника указала глазами – вот, мол, еще один. Бача взяла Диглера под руку и прошептала:  
\- Что вы уставились? У вас что – очередной амок?  
\- Наш наследник Курляндии все проиграл, и его выкинули вон, - отвечал Диглер, - а я как раз тверд и спокоен.  
\- Тогда пойдемте домой. Вы так таращились, что фройляйн фон дер Плау сочла меня педерастом. Почему меня, а не вас – не знаю. Так что завтра я явлюсь к барону просить ее руки. Нордхофену это можно?  
Диглер пожал плечами:  
\- Не повредит. Что ж, пойдемте домой.  
Он вырвал руку и пошел к выходу. Бача разыскала хозяйку, простилась с ней со всеми необходимыми в таких случаях ритуалами, и тоже направилась прочь. В прихожей слуга-арап подал ей плащ и шляпу – роскошные плащ и шляпу наследника Нордхофена. Диглер и проигравшийся принц уже ждали ее в карете.  
\- Вот кому – точно повезло,- предположил Герасим Василич.  
\- Ей-то как раз нет, - за Бачу отвечал Диглер, - ее намеченная цель посчитала господина Нордхофена, прости господи, педерастом. Теперь фрау Базилис обречена просить руки своей обидчицы.  
\- Так разве мы не этого хотели? – удивился Герасим Василич.  
\- Мы надеялись на мимолетную интрижку, а не на узы брака, - возразил Диглер, - Впрочем, когда все раскроется, я, конечно, на ней не женюсь. И, знаете, господа, пока вы проигрывали в свои игры – я выиграл в свою. Мне встретился господин, готовый предложить мне два ружья системы Лоренцони. Сбудется давняя моя мечта…  
Диглер сладко потянулся, выгнувшись, как кот, и сорвал с головы черный парик – пепельные волосы рассыпались по его плечам. Он улыбался, и даже глаза его сделались живыми и заиграли:  
\- Единственное, что я люблю. Оружие и музыка. Деньги не могут купить мое счастье, но могут купить мне хотя бы – вот это.

Бача разделась, раскидав по комнате роскошное убранство молодого Нордхофена – сил не было вывешивать все это на манекен. Смыла краску с лица, сняла парик и разве что его повесила на болвана. Завернулась в причудливый халат, задула свечу и скользнула под одеяло, нащупав ногами теплую грелку. Кажется, у нее начало получаться. Ниточка, нащупанная в темноте наугад, вдруг да приведет к выходу из лабиринта. А Яська-то хорош, рассказывает воспитаннице своего тюремщика светские сплетни…Бача попыталась представить – что он получает в ответ, в благодарность, и тут же заревновала и разозлилась. В дверь тихонько заскреблись.  
\- Я уже легла, - сонно пробормотала Бача.  
\- Базилис, прошу вас…  
В голосе Диглера слышалась мольба и что-то настолько жалкое, что Бача встала и отодвинула задвижку.  
\- Вам что, приснился бука?  
Диглер стоял на пороге, даже без свечи, и пепельные волосы его в темноте отливали серебром.  
\- Базилис… - глухо проговорил он.  
\- Что, Кристиан? Вам не спится? И вы решили заодно уж не давать спать и мне?  
\- Базилис, разрешите мне войти.  
\- И – что? Что вы станете делать дальше?  
Он был в своем домашнем, стеганом. В темноте – глаза его казались черными на меловом лице, такими широкими были зрачки.  
\- Позвольте, я лягу у вас в ногах. Не спрашивайте, зачем, Базилис. Просто позвольте.  
Так уж вышло, что Бача видела уже на своем веку нескольких психов. Один из них даже приходился ей отцом.  
\- Как я понимаю, вы не ко мне, вы к господину Оскура? И ваш чудесный пояс сейчас на вас?  
Диглер судорожно выдохнул и кивнул.  
\- Снимите и давайте сюда. Только так я вас впущу.  
Диглер после секундного замешательства погрузил руки под свое стеганое домашнее и извлек – опасный позвякивающий пояс, и отдал Баче:  
\- Возьмите.  
Бача приняла пояс и отошла от двери:  
\- Прошу. Не запирайте, мне так будет спокойнее. И там, в ногах – там у меня грелка.  
Бача спрятала звенящий, подрагивающий лезвиями пояс под подушку, села на постели, завернувшись в одеяло, и следила, как темная тень с отсвечивающей серебром гривой укладывается у нее в ногах.  
\- Не боитесь, что вас стошнит? – спросила она насмешливо, - Я все-таки дама.  
\- А у господина Оскура – у него есть имя? Свое, не ваше?  
\- Нет, он тоже Базиль, как и я, - отвечала Бача, и ей сделалось не по себе – от присутствия здесь этого воображаемого третьего. Она бросила Диглеру одну из своих подушек, и он с удовольствием на ней устроился.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Базиль, - сказал он нежно, - У меня ведь совсем нет друзей.  
\- Здесь, в Вене?  
\- Нет, нигде нет.  
Бача вытянула ноги – добрый Диглер пододвинул ей грелку. Она лежала, даже не касаясь его ногами – рост ей позволял. Кажется, он тут же уснул, дыхание его было тихим и ровным. Бача смотрела на него в темноте – как он спит, свернувшись, как кот, в клубок. Отчего-то она совсем его не боялась, и ей очень было жаль его – нелепого, с его странными пристрастиями и воображаемым господином Оскура, в которого его угораздило влюбиться. Как жил он прежде, и как будет жить дальше? Чем кончится его путь – эшафотом или комнатой с мягкими стенами?  
Бача давно спала, когда он проснулся, и сел на постели. Он смотрел в темноте – на черные волосы поверх подушек, на кончик носа, всего лишь торчащий из-под одеяла – ночью в комнате было холодно. Одеяло сбилось, и выглянула узкая ступня с фарфоровой пяткой, и он поправил одеяло, но прежде поцеловал эту пятку, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить хозяйку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Базиль.  
Он завернулся в свой стеганый домашний наряд, бесшумно вытянул из-под подушки сверкнувший мертвенно бритвенный пояс, и с ним в руке вышел из комнаты, и тихонечко прикрыл за собою дверь.

 

6.Время разбрасывать камни

На дверцах кареты молодого Нордхофена пока еще не было вожделенного черно-золотого герба, но герб тот был уже заказан, и Бача видела, как мастер снимал с кареты мерки и прикидывал, какую загогулину куда повесит. Герасим Василич навязался в поездку с ними, но пообещал, что вылезать не будет, только покажет – где томится пленный Сташевский.  
Для встречи с Фрици фон дер Плау Диглер выкатил для Бачи из недр своей гардеробной еще один манекен – с нарядом бледно-лазоревым, украшенным пепельными блондами. Под такой наряд – несомненно подразумевался и белокурый парик. Сам же Диглер приоделся в подобие прежнего Бачиного студенческого мундирчика – в его представлении адвокат Оскура выглядел именно так.  
Карета с ливрейными лакеями на запятках прибыла к подъезду дома фон дер Плау – дома высокого и узкого, отнесшегося, судя по всему, с презрением к налогу на оконные проемы. Весь фасад пестрел окнами, а нижние, цокольные, убраны были решетками.  
\- Что вы чувствуете, Базиль, при взгляде на этот дом? – спросил Диглер.  
\- Ваш парик нещадно мне жмет – я чувствую боль и тоску, - призналась Бача.  
\- А вот видите окошечки цокольные, под решеткой? – указал Герасим Василич, - Вот там-то ваш пан и сидит. Все три окошечка – его, целые апартаменты.  
\- Я думала, он томится в подвале, - удивилась Бача.  
\- Так нет у них подвала – немцы же. В цоколе томится, - словно извиняясь, проговорил принц, - Кормят его плохо, но книжки зато, газеты. Вероника эта толстая… Прости, пани, - спохватился он тут же и добавил, - Я с вами, само собой, не пойду. Здесь, в карете, дождусь – с лакеями в карты сыграем.  
\- Берегись, они у меня шулеры, - предупредил Диглер.  
Карета остановилась, и тут же со ступеней каменного причудливого – в венском духе, с сифилитиками-львами – крыльца сбежал изящный дворецкий. Бача и за нею Диглер выбрались из кареты.  
\- Как представить вас господину барону? - поинтересовался дворецкий, учтиво изогнувшись.  
\- Граф Нордхофен и адвокат Оскура, - Бача старалась держаться, как Яська – так же презрительно глядеть и задирать подбородок. И говорить таким же наглым металлическим голосом – и, кажется, получилось.  
\- Прошу за мною, - пригласил дворецкий и распахнул дверь.  
\- Ваш папи ведь граф? – шепотом уточнила Бача у Диглера.  
\- А то, Священной Римской, уж сорок лет, - тоже шепотом подсказал Диглер.  
Они проследовали в дом. Интерьер был очень в римском духе, с бюстами каких-то лысых сенаторов, белыми глазами глядящими из углов, с колоннами дорического ордера и стенами, крашеными тревожной киноварью. Словно интерьерная мода не менялась с тридцатых годов…В гостиной, с такими же колоннами и бюстами в нишах, под огромным портретом господина в львином парике и латах, поджидал гостей сам Фридрих фон дер Плау, Amoklaufer Фрици. Господин на портрете позировал, отставив ножку, и Фрици, словно в насмешку, копировал его позу. Бача ожидала, что противник ее окажется хотя бы чуть-чуть побольше – Фрици был ростом даже ниже ее, крепко сбитый и осанистый, как боевой петушок, и под экономическим недорогим париком его угадывалась лысина. После встречи с корпулентной Вероникой Бача полагала, что и отец окажется здоровяком, но Фрици был как волчок – широкий посередине, но с маленькой головой и на изящных ножках.  
\- Я ждал вас, граф, - проговорил он вместо приветствия, - отставим любезности – полагаю, между нами они излишни. Вы прибыли обрушить на меня дамоклов меч, тот самый, сорок второго года? Первого января, если мне не изменяет память.  
\- Я думал, мой визит будет для вас сюрпризом, - удивилась Бача, - Но если вы ждали меня – пригласите уж и нотариуса, чтобы встретить судьбу во всеоружии. Предоставим адвокатам засвидетельствовать подлинность…  
\- Ваш адвокат похож не на адвоката, а на черти что, - прервал ее Фрици, но Бача продолжила высокомерно и сдержанно:  
\- Рад буду увидеть, каков окажется ваш.  
\- Пепа, сходи за Липманом, - обратился Фрици к дворецкому. Пепа куда-то бодро убежал, а Фрици повернулся к гостям:  
\- Можете пока полюбоваться на живопись. У меня за спиною портрет Карла фон дер Плау, моего отца, в панцире ордена меченосцев…  
\- Лучше откройте нам тайну, как стало известно о нашем визите, - предложила Бача.  
\- Да кредитор и разболтал, дядюшка ваш…  
«Он же умер!» - хотела воскликнуть Бача, но Диглер незаметно и больно ее щипнул, и правильно.  
\- Он инкогнито болтается по Европе, с тех пор как русские его «похоронили», - Фрици пальцами изобразил кавычки, - Мается от безделья, старый гриб…  
\- Сам-то он больше не вправе претендовать, - глубокомысленно произнес Диглер.  
\- А то. Но гадить – может, - Фрици аж покраснел, - такое искушение было сдать его русскому консулу, да только негодяй отлично вооружен…  
\- Париж – всегда Париж, а Лоренцони – всегда Лоренцони, - мечтательно проговорил Диглер и даже закатил глаза.  
Вернулся Пепа в сопровождении обещанного Липмана. В сравнении с Липманом Диглер в своем мундирчике был просто принц.  
\- Вот видите. Ваш не лучше, - ядовито улыбнулась Бача, - Итак, приступим. Господа, готовьте лупы и пенсне – я предъявляю свои грамоты.  
Царственным жестом она извлекла из-за обшлага – так мушкетер из-за пояса вытягивает шпагу – дворянские документы Нордхофена и расписку барона фон дер Плау. Диглер следил за ней с восхищением, его зачаровала внезапная перемена, превращение робкой вареной девицы в наглого и развязного наследника графа Левенвольде.  
\- Как вы понимаете, герб для будущего графа Нордхофена – дело нескольких дней, - пояснил Диглер, - Все подписи собраны, верховная особа все заверила, нотариус расписался. Осталось разве что встретиться отцу и сыну и поставить последние закорючки.  
\- Да я вижу, - проворчал Липман, - не суетитесь. У вас все хорошо. У нас все плохо. Даже эти десять дней форы – пока Нордхофен будет превращаться в Левенвольде – не спасут вас, господин фон дер Плау. Дом заложен, имение опечатано. Десяти тысяч даже мы с вами не стоим.  
\- Согласен взять приданым, - выпалила Бача со страстной горячностью, - Я слыхал, у вас племянница на выданье. Наследница покойного Петера фон дер Плау, известного своими конюшнями и заливными лугами.  
\- Где те конюшни, где луга, - проворчал Фрици, явно довольный, - Но как пожелаете. Только приданого – пятерка, не больше. Девица съела свое наследство.  
\- Мне кажется, стоит узнать мнение фройляйн Вероники, - напомнил вкрадчиво Липман.  
\- Как будто на нее у нас тут очередь стояла, - проворчал вполголоса Фрици, но все же скомандовал, - Пепа, пригласи-ка фройляйн Веронику!  
Пепа убежал – уже за Вероникой.  
\- Вы видели ее прежде? – спросил у Бачи заботливый дядя.  
\- Видел, и потрясен ее красотою и грацией. И любезным обхождением, - с ядом на устах отвечала Бача.  
\- Значит, и поговорить успели, - ухмыльнулся Фрици, - что ж, хозяин – барин. Не мне вас отговаривать.  
Послышались тяжелые, но бодрые шаги – Вероника вплыла в гостиную и присела с грацией слоненка. Бача поклонилась – с самой змеиной улыбочкой, на какую была способна.  
\- Моя племянница Вероника фон дер Плау, - представил Фрици, - и без пяти минут граф Нордхофен. Я вижу – вы и вправду знакомы.  
Вероника и Бача смотрели друг на друга, как готовые сцепиться коты, разве что не шипели.  
\- Господин Нордхофен просил твоей руки, - со спрятанной в голосе угрозой проговорил Фрици, - и не прячь руки за спину, племянница – все равно одна из них неизбежно достанется этому господину. Я ему должен столько, что сам бы пошел за него замуж – лишь бы рассчитаться.  
Вероника фыркнула.  
\- Так идите за него сами, дядюшка! Все знают, что говорят в Вене о молодом Нордхофене – поверьте, он предпочтет жениться на вас, не на мне.  
Бача как ни в чем не бывало собрала со стола свои бумаги, свернула в прежний рулончик и убрала за обшлаг. На лице ее не отразилось – ничего, зато Диглер оскорблено закипел:  
\- Фройляйн, мой клиент не может вызвать вас за такие слова…  
\- Потому что все знают – он не умеет стрелять, - вставила ехидно Вероника.  
\- Но в отличие от ваших, имения моего клиента – не арестованы, - торжественно провозгласил Диглер, - И мы имеем честь пригласить вас, фройляйн, и вашего дядю – разделить с нами радости охоты. Господин, способный загнать косулю – достаточно ли мужественен для вас, фройляйн Вероника?  
\- Ну, если он в нее попадет…  
Бача плавно и стремительно приблизилась к девушке и взяла ее руку:  
\- У вас будут все шансы убедиться – всегда ли я попадаю в цель, - Бача поцеловала розовую, крупную кисть, - Поверьте, без вашего согласия я на вас не женюсь. Если вы мне откажете – что ж, дядюшке придется как-то иначе изыскивать инструменты для спасения своей чести…  
Фрици после этих слов заметно позеленел, и даже экономический скромный парик его встал дыбом. Адвокаты – Липман и Диглер – переглянулись с заговорщицким видом. Обоим спектакль явно пришелся по вкусу.  
\- На этой многообещающей ноте позвольте откланяться, - Бача выпустила Вероникину руку и сделала грациозный поклон, - Надеюсь увидеться завтра на охоте – со всеми вами.  
\- На меня не рассчитывайте, - отказался Липман, - с утра должен быть в суде. Знаменитая наследственная тяжба Кокореков.  
\- О, наслышан! – воскликнул Диглер, - Вы представляете сыновей или вдову?  
\- Вдову, - скромно потупился Липман.  
\- До встречи завтра, ваше потенциальное сиятельство, - попрощалась Вероника, - посмотрим на вашу знаменитую целкость.

\- Базиль, а вы стрелять-то – умеете? – уже в карете спросил Бачу Диглер.  
Бача молчала с загадочным видом.  
\- То есть я погубил вас? – всполошился Диглер, - Предложил невозможное? Но эта коровища так выбесила меня – чуть ли не в открытую обзывалась содомитом!  
\- Успокойтесь, Кристиан, я прекрасно стреляю, - ответила Бача и стянула, наконец, с головы проклятый узкий парик, - А у вас-то есть охотничьи угодья?  
\- У меня – нет, у папи – полно. Договориться ничего не стоит, управляющий смотрит мне в рот. Отчего вы так молчаливы, принц Курляндский? – обратился Диглер к Герасиму Василичу. Тот глядел задумчиво в окошко и непривычно помалкивал.  
\- Что-то скромно себя ведет знаменитый скандалист фон дер Плау, - оценила Бача недавнюю реакцию Фрици на явление нежданных кредиторов.  
\- Не отдать долг в его ситуации – гражданская смерть, тем более такому одиозному типу, как молодой Нордхофен, - пояснил Диглер, - Поверьте, репутация Нордхофена не лучше, чем у Плау, он не сахар и не пряник. А не отдать долг – значит двинуть фуфло, верно я выразился, мой принц – на вашем тайном языке?  
Принц уставился на него в ответ изумленно и вопросительно, а потом кивнул.  
\- Пока вы гостили у душечки Фрици, - сказал он, - Я имел честь поговорить через решеточку с паном Сташевским.  
\- Правда? – вскинулась Бача, - И как он? Худой, страшный? Страдает?  
\- Страдает – от скуки и безделья. Неплохо упитан, - перечислил принц, - Я не стал говорить, что вы тоже здесь. Пан Сташевский не производит впечатления скрытного человека, скорее, наоборот.  
\- Да, он болтун, - согласилась Бача, - и при том обожает хвастаться. Вы все правильно сделали, Гера. Как он там – держится? Отчего вы молчите?  
\- Да так, - замялся Герасим Василич, - о своем задумался.  
\- Говорите! – Бача подалась к сидевшему напротив принцу и уставилась в его смущенные плутовские глаза, - Не бойтесь меня расстроить. Я знаю, что мой муж – отборная блядина, и наверняка наобещал фройляйн Веронике сорок бочек арестантов, если она поможет ему бежать. Вы ничем меня не удивите, Гера.  
\- Да что б я там успел увидеть – за пять минут через решетку, - пробормотал Герасим Василич, - так, предчувствия дурные. У меня, фрау Базилис, пятая точка весьма чувствительна – все грядущие приключения наперед ощущает.  
Диглер услышал – и тошнотворно хохотнул. Карета остановилась перед домом наследника Нордхофена.  
\- Ступайте без меня, - царственно повелел Диглер, - я навещу папиного управляющего, договорюсь об охоте, о лошадях, о собаках. Вы, принц мой, как держитесь в седле?  
\- Никак, - сознался принц, - мой отчим судейский крючок, и ничему такому меня не учили. Я лучше еще разок прогуляюсь перед решетчатым окошком дома Плау – пока хозяев нет.  
\- Похвальная инициатива, - оценил Диглер. Бача и принц ее выбрались из кареты, кучер свистнул по-разбойничьи, и экипаж Нордхофена – с дырками в дверях, уже просверленными под гербы – укатил.  
\- Я утешу тебя, Гера, за прошлый твой проигрыш, - предложила Бача, - Вечером, только не в самой ночи, давай-ка посетим местечко попроще, не такое мудреное, как у мадам Дюпо – и поправим свои финансовые дела. Только нужно мне переодеться во что-нибудь поскромнее.  
\- И то верно. Прогуляемся – пока убивец наш в гостях, - кивнул Герасим Василич вслед пылящей по широкой дороге карете, - А ты, матушка, только в двадцать и один сильна играть? Или в экарте и фараон тоже всех заборешь?  
\- В экарте и фараоне от нашего умения выигрыш не зависит, - пояснила Бача, - голая фортуна. В них, по-хорошему, можно и без карт играть, например, пуговицами.  
Герасим Василич прикинул что-то про себя и согласно фыркнул.

Визит в игорный дом Коржика закончился триумфально – Герасим Василич даже уговорил Бачу уйти пораньше и «не грубить», то есть не вызывать подозрений своей столь уж великолепной фортуной.  
Диглер уже поджидал их в гостиной, с двумя охотничьими ружьями. Он вскидывал на плечо то одно ружье, то другое, и хищно прицеливался в обезьянок на картинах.  
\- Нагулялись, господа? – спросил он безразличным тоном, и у Бачи отлегло от сердца. Потому что кто знает, что в голове у такого, как Диглер – может и приревновать, и обидеться.  
\- И вполне успешно, - безоблачно подтвердил Герасим Василич, - Это ведь вы у нас наследник, а бедным людям нужно как-то вертеться, чтобы добыть хоть немножечко денег.  
\- Да-да, - согласился Диглер, - Бог с вами с обоими… Мне наконец-то доставили моих обещанных Лоренцони.  
\- Это где пороховница в прикладе? – вспомнил Герасим Василич, - Наполовину ружье, наполовину бомба.  
\- Сами вы бомба, - обиделся за свои трофеи Диглер, - Вы мещанин, что вы понимаете. Базилис, спасибо вам – за то, что гуляли по притонам в моем белом парике.  
\- Вы хвалите меня сейчас или ругаете, Кристиан? – уточнила Бача.  
\- Конечно же, хвалю. Ведь Нордхофен – блондин, не стоит этого забывать. Вы говорили, что умеете стрелять – так покажите мне. Прострелите уши моим макакам.  
\- Я не стану портить макак, - вздохнула Бача, - Дайте мне вашего Лоренцони.  
\- Вы – как Вильгельм Телль? Пронзите яблоко на голове нашего непризнанного принца?  
\- Еще чего, - проворчал принц и на всякий случай спрятался за фальшь-колонну.  
Бача вскинула ружье, прицелилась и мгновенно тремя выстрелами погасила – три свечи в шандале. На стене, правда, остались три дыры – но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Ого, - восхитился Диглер, - Как же так? Кто вас учил? Вы женщина, и к тому же мещанка – как?  
\- Моя мама была грандесса, - чуть смущаясь, пояснила Бача, - Иногда мы вместе охотились. Донья Дорадо-и-Эскобар, мир ее праху…  
\- А-а… - протянул потрясенный Диглер, глядя на Бачу – уже совсем другими глазами, - Так вы вроде меня, полукровка. Идите, идите в свои комнаты, ничего не случилось, это мы так развлекаемся, - на пороге возникли трое перепуганных выстрелами слуг, и Диглер отправлял их восвояси.

Ночью Бача уже и не удивилась, когда услышала стук в дверь. Диглер стоял на пороге, в своем домашнем и стеганом.  
\- Что, опять? – спросила Бача и зевнула.  
\- Ага, - хищно улыбнулся Диглер, лунно-белый в темноте.  
\- Тогда давайте пояс.  
\- А его нет, - Диглер взял ее руку и провел ею под домашним и стеганым – Бача ощутила подушечками пальцев горячую бархатную кожу, и руку тут же отдернула.  
\- Не знала бы, что вы из этих самых, решила бы – что вы со мною заигрываете, - Бача отошла от двери, - Проходите, я дам вам подушку. Зачем вы это делаете?  
Она устроилась в постели, бросила Диглеру подушку. Тот поймал и улегся – в ногах, как кот.  
\- Если бы я знал, что и зачем делаю, жил бы по-другому, - ответил он тихо, - Я иду по жизни наощупь, вслепую, par coeur, как говорят французы.  
\- Как же отец ваш сделал вас наследником? Уж лучше, мне кажется, никакого наследника, чем вот такой, как вы – идущий по жизни наугад.  
Диглер повернулся на спину – закинул руки за голову и положил ногу на ногу, как он любил. Белые мраморные колени отразили лунный свет.  
\- Я не со всеми такой, как с вами, - ответил он, - Мой папи знает меня совсем другим. С ним я чопорный такой, очень правильный и чинный Нордхофен.  
\- Мне, значит, повезло. Но я ведь женщина, Кристиан, и замужем, и люблю другого – что вы от меня, в конце, концов, хотите?  
\- Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, ну, и далее по тексту, - начал Диглер монотонно и печально, но потом, видать, забыл, как там дальше.  
\- И что это значит?  
\- Послание к Коринфянам, святой Пауль, кажется. Я люблю вас, Базиль. Не знаю, как оно так вышло. Разум мой говорит мне – не смей, природа моя зло смеется и тоже отвечает – нет, и только глупое сердце шепчет мне – да. Но вы не бойтесь, Базилис, вы ведь поняли, что я такое. Я ведь даже не могу до вас дотронуться.  
\- Ага, потому что стошнит, - вспомнила Бача, - Вы любите выдуманного господина Оскура? Ведь не меня же, в самом деле?  
\- Уже не знаю, - отчего-то растерялся Диглер, - Я же не взял к вам свой пояс. Не заставляйте меня об этом думать. Давайте спать, Базилис.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Кристиан, - прошептала Бача и вытянула ступни к грелке. Диглер тоже свернулся калачиком и накрыл свои ноги краем ее одеяла. Бача подумала – а не вообразила ли и она свою собственную любовь, как этот вот Диглер? Может, и Яська для нее – такая же химера, как несуществующий Базиль Оскура? И в самом деле – не заставляйте меня об этом думать…

 

7.Лоренцони – всегда Лоренцони

Нет, то не было, к сожалению, подобие знаменитых баронских охот. Загонщики из графской дворни, скромная свора – не для преследования дичи, а только лишь для добора подранков. Да и сама охота была предприятием скорее гигиеническим – расплодившиеся косули слишком уж объедали графские угодья, пришло время проредить их поголовье или, на худой конец, спугнуть к соседям – пусть объедают там.  
Бача, добрая женщина, жалела благородных животных, а вот доппельгангер ее кавалер Оскура не жалел никого. И молодой Нордхофен, которого приходилось ей играть – уж точно не жалел никого. Он мчался за дичью с заострившимся хищным лицом – Бача видела словно со стороны – и убивал, почти не целясь, одним выстрелом, в голову. Вот за кем и не нужно было собирать подранков – только трупы.  
\- А ты, дура, не верила, - шипел Фрици фон дер Плау своей Веронике. Фрици все нравилось – и угодья, и добыча, и сам молодой и очень меткий охотник. Вероника, ни разу ни в кого не попавшая – только в шляпу загонщику – сидела на своей кобыле злая и красная. Женским седлом она пренебрегла, ехала в штанах и верхом.  
\- Не всем слухам следует верить. Ты, племянница, должна извиниться перед молодым Нордхофеном, и сказать, что согласна, - наставительно советовал девушке Фрици. Девушка в ответ злобно фыркала.  
«А ведь она была права» - подумала Бача. Диглер, тот, что настоящий Нордхофен, стрелять не умел совсем. Тут Яська Веронику не обманул. В болоте бессильно трепыхалась умирающая косуля, собака бегала вокруг нее, кусала за ноги, тянула, тявкала. Диглер смотрел на всю эту феерию со своего коня сверху вниз – и ничего не делал.  
\- Отчего вы ее не добьете? – спросила Бача.  
\- Не хочу пачкаться, - признался Диглер, - жду, когда кто-нибудь из ребят подойдет и добьет.  
\- А Лоренцони вам на что? - Бача прицелилась и выстрелила – успешно, - Или у вас к этим ружьям только платоническая страсть?  
\- Ага, поклоняюсь как эстет, - усмехнулся Диглер.  
Дрогнули желтоватые августовские листья – из леса выехали Фрици с сердитой Вероникой.  
\- Вы получили удовлетворение, фройляйн? – любезно спросила Бача, - Или вы желаете видеть, как я буду их разделывать? Я-то умею, но станете ли вы смотреть?  
\- Вероника, слово за тобой, - с угрозой произнес Фрици.  
\- Ладно, вы умеете стрелять, - признала Вероника и тут же повернулась у Фрици с молящими глазами, - Дядюшка, почему вы не пытались отыграться?  
\- Когда? – не понял Фрици,- В сорок втором? Да я пытался, бог свидетель!  
\- Сейчас, когда он сунул вам эту расписку! – воскликнула Вероника, - Да сыграйте вы с ним еще раз, хоть попытайтесь! Что ж вы без боя сдались, и меня сдаете!  
\- Я настолько вам противен? – подняла брови Бача, - Поверьте, фройляйн, я не навязываюсь вам в женихи. Просто мне, как наследнику, велено жениться, вы мне подходите, дяде вашему это тоже удобно – вот и все. Вот вам мой адвокат, он представляет мои интересы, - Бача кивнула на Диглера, - а я вас оставлю. Я отправлюсь разделывать туши – любое дело должно быть доведено до конца.  
Бача развернула коня и умчалась по лесной тропе.  
\- Сомюрская посадка, - оценил Фрици ее манеру держаться в седле, и тут же накинулся на Веронику, - Что, дура, разорила дядю? Где я ему сейчас десятку возьму?  
\- Господин Нордхофен предлагает вам отыграться, - с гадючьим шипением предложил довольный Диглер, - От нас – расписка, от вас – фройляйн Вероника. Согласны вы на такие ставки?  
\- На людей играть нельзя! – выкрикнула Вероника, прежде, чем Фрици успел ответить, - Дядя, может, я другого люблю!  
\- Герр Нордхофен тоже любит другого, - с удовольствием отвечал Диглер, - И на людей играть – можно. Если составить предварительное подробное соглашение. Дядя ваш опекун, он же не в рабство вас продает, но он вправе выдать вас замуж.  
Два загонщика вышли из кустов, шуганули собаку, подняли за ноги мертвую косулю и понесли – по сумрачной лесной тропинке.  
\- Я согласен, - выдохнул Фрици, - Хуже не будет, может, отыграюсь. Вы даже чересчур добры к нам, герр адвокат.  
\- Нечаянная радость – вот, чем была для нас эта расписка, - объяснил Диглер, - Люди не ценят то, что досталось даром. Отдать расписку – один из странных капризов сумасшедшего дядюшки. К слову, вы не знаете, куда он направлялся, после того, как навестил вас?  
\- Очень надеюсь, что в ад, - проворчал Фрици, - Ждем вас завтра – составим соглашение, и, бог даст, может, отыграюсь.  
Диглер в ответ звонко рассмеялся, и Вероника посмотрела на него с ненавистью.

\- Вот кто вы такая, Базилис? – спрашивал Диглер. Трофеи были давно разделаны и поделены, оба фон дер Плау убрались восвояси, коней увели в графские конюшни, а собак – в псарни. Бача и Диглер стояли на пороге Нордхофенского дома и отчего-то все никак не могли в него войти.  
\- Вы стреляете, как Диана, играете в карты, как граф Сен-Жермен, и держитесь в седле – как Сен-Жермен, но уже другой…Кто же вы, Базилис?  
\- Мой отец был церковный органист, да и сейчас, наверное, где-нибудь играет на органе, - рассказала Бача, - мать была грандесса, Дорадо-и-Эскобар. Ей и спасибо за мои успехи в стрельбе и красивую посадку. Я играла на органе в церкви, вместе с отцом, и иногда – немножечко в карты. Вот и все, что у меня в жизни было. А потом случился пан Сташевский.  
\- Вы играете на органе? – в голосе Диглера звучало удивление.  
\- Да, немного.  
\- Вы сыграете для меня «Мессию»? – спросил он вдруг.  
\- Где, Кристиан? Неужели у вашего папи есть даже собственный оркестрион?  
\- Есть, в его собственной церкви, выстроенной на его пожертвования, - просто отвечал Диглер.  
\- Вы сейчас хотите? В пыли, в охотничьих костюмах, в крови косуль? – язвительно спросила Бача, и совсем зря. Глаза Диглера зажглись:  
\- О, да!  
Он вдруг на что-то решился, где-то внутри себя, и взял Бачу за руку – задрожал, но не отдернул руки:  
\- Пойдемте со мною, Базилис.  
\- Я и так пойду, отпустите, не мучайтесь, - Бача отняла руку, ей стало его жаль, - Далеко?  
Диглер заулыбался и сбежал с крыльца:  
\- В нашу церковь, это совсем близко. Увидите, какой у нас оркестрион.  
Бача шла за ним по широкой и пыльной венской улице, и никто на них не таращился, да и некому было – август, все в своих поместьях, из горожан – одни слуги да лавочники, а в таком районе, как этот, и вовсе никого. Бача подумала, что Диглер устроил для нее охоту, и помогает ей совершенно бескорыстно – не считать же за оплату вечернее его валяние в ногах – и вполне заслуживает того, чтобы услышать «Мессию» на своем несчастном оркестрионе.  
\- Вот и наша церковь, Базилис, - с достоинством произнес Диглер. Они стояли напротив небольшой кирхи, скромной, без привычного для Вены пышного серо-мраморного декора.  
\- Корректно и со вкусом, - похвалила Бача, - без венских кренделей.  
Диглер усмехнулся углом рта и кивком пригласил ее за собою. Они вошли – в церкви стоял не оркестрион, а настоящий большой орган, в такой маленькой – и такой огромный.  
\- Йозеф! – позвал Диглер. Откуда-то сбоку выглянул сухощавый тип, наверное, сторож:  
\- Здравствуйте, ваша милость.  
\- Мой друг сыграет на органе, Йозеф, - утвердительно произнес Диглер.  
\- А священник? – спросила Бача, - Не будет против?  
\- Его сейчас нет, - ответил Диглер, и сторож согласно кивнул, - Прошу же, маэстро.  
Бача взошла по ступеням и уселась за орган:  
\- А кто обычно на нем играет?  
\- Обычно приходит органист, а иногда – на нем играет мой папи, - ответил Диглер, и в голосе его звучала гордость.  
Бача положила руки на клавиши – орган отозвался почти человеческим, живым голосом. Сторож спрятался, а Диглер смотрел на ее пальцы на клавишах, не сводил глаз – словно вот-вот из-под них должны посыпаться искры. Бача начала играть, и вскоре музыка поглотила ее, как поглощала другая, карточная игра – Бача забыла и про Диглера, и про свои невзгоды. Музыка возносилась под своды церкви, как весной прорастает из-под земли трава – неуклонно, непостижимо, властно и нежно. И душа летела в восходящих теплых потоках, за нею, выше и выше. Баче вспомнилось, что вот так же она играла, этого же «Мессию», в церкви Альбертины – и прекрасный блондин смотрел на нее из прохода, задрав подбородок и распахнув наглые глаза, и в глазах его стояли слезы. Чертов Яська…Он говорил, что увидел ее в тот день, в церкви Альбертины, и сразу влюбился – врал, наверное. Но она тогда, конечно, хорошо играла, ведь слезы дрожали в его глазах. Сейчас другой блондин смотрел на Бачу, с такими же слезами на глазах, быть может, не менее красивый, но совершенно ненужный.  
\- Я люблю вас, - произнес он беззвучно, и Бача прочитала по его губам, но сделала вид, что не слышит. Она доиграла – до места, где можно остановиться, и остановилась.  
\- Вы не слышали? – переспросил Диглер, - То, что я только что сказал?  
\- Нет, а что вы сказали?  
\- Мой папи послезавтра приезжает. Я получил от него письмо. Завтра мы должны завершить наш спектакль – потому что послезавтра маски упадут, и все вернется на круги своя.  
\- Круги ада, - вырвалось у Бачи.  
\- Бог свидетель, как вы правы, Базилис.

В доме Нордхофена их ожидало поистине феерическое зрелище. Диглеров лакей, тот самый, что дул в борщевик по дороге до Варшавы – посреди гостиной с висящими на стенах веселыми макаками целился из драгоценного ружья системы Лоренцони – в принца Герасима Василича. Герасим Василич сидел при этом в кресле, с веселеньким видом, и, судя по всему, получал немалое удовольствие от течения жизни.  
\- Что за волшебная мизансцена! – воскликнул Диглер и даже зааплодировал, - Михель, что бы это значило?  
\- Этот засранец, - лакей Михель кивком указал на принца, не прекращая при этом в него целиться, - собирался продать вас барону Плау.  
\- Продать – меня – барону Плау? – удивился Диглер, - И тот покупал?  
\- Не вас, ее, - Михель снова кивнул, уже откидывая голову в сторону Бачи. У него, у этого Михеля, была чудесная разболтанная пластика, он и целился, играя ножкой, и кивал, одновременно поводя плечами и бедрами – как танцор в кафешантане.  
\- Меня? – переспросила Бача.  
\- Вас, миледи, - Михель передал ей ружье и отступил, - Так что дальше цельтесь в него сами.  
\- Ты что, следил за ним? – спросила Бача. Она не стала целиться – это было унизительно и не имело смысла. Принц смотрел на нее из кресла насмешливо и отчего-то с жалостью.  
\- Не совсем. Просто повезло, миледи, - признался развязный Михель, - Хорошо, когда у молодого человека везде есть друзья. Грача, выйди, не прячься.  
Из-за фальшь-колонны выступила девушка, в чепце и переднике таких цветов, что род ее занятий не заставлял в себе сомневаться.  
\- Гражина, мой невольный агент, - представил девушку Михель, - Грача, скажи, что этот шустрик тебе поведал?  
Грача хитрыми глазками пробежала сперва по Баче, сморщила носик, перевела взгляд на Диглера – и вот он ей понравился. Девушка улыбнулась лукаво, спрятала ручки под передник и заговорила нарочно поставленным высоким голоском:  
\- Он заходил ко мне сегодня, любезный господин, - она обращалась к Диглеру, и тот слушал, с неестественной ласковой улыбкой, - Он говорил, что его наняла дама, переодетая в мужчину, чтобы шпионить за бароном Плау. Но дама та платит мало, а барон богатый, хоть он и «говно на лопате», - Грача хихикнула, - и если барон узнает, что дама не кавалер, а дама – он не пожалеет денег за такую новость. А вы правда не кавалер? – спросила у Бачи бойкая девушка.  
\- Нет, - отвечала Бача.  
\- Жаль. Вам так лучше. Ну вот, а Михель пришел за ним следом, - Грача кивнула острым подбородком на принца, - ну, я ему и рассказала. Мы с ним приятели, с Михелем, любезный мой господин.  
\- В этом городе почти все приятели с Михелем, - отчего-то ревниво сказал Диглер. Он снял с мизинца колечко и мгновенным движением вложил в карман Грачиного передника, - Спасибо, девочка. Ты можешь идти.  
Грача сделала воздушный книксен и была такова – каблучки уже стучали по лестнице.  
\- Ну и что дальше, Иуда Курляндский? – не без ехидства спросил Диглер у Герасима Василича.  
\- А что ты мне сделаешь? – невозмутимо поинтересовался коварный принц, - Прирежешь, как того, в Волковыске? Так здесь не Волковыск, да и папенька твой на подходе.  
\- Пожалуй, воздержусь и не прирежу, - согласился добродушно Диглер, - посидишь два дня под замком – и гуляй на все четыре стороны.  
\- Премного благодарен, - отвесил Герасим Василич шутовской поклон, - век не забуду…  
\- Гера… - тихо позвала Бача.  
\- Прости, девчуля, - сокрушенно проговорил Герасим Василич, - не утерпел, нажива поманила. Одно тебе скажу – брось эту игру, проиграешься.  
\- Отчего же, Гера?  
\- Пан твой – он более не твой, вот что я тебе скажу. Он любит Веронику, Вероника любит его, а ты в этой колеснице – пятое колесо. Зря только силы тратишь.  
\- А по-моему, кто-то врет. От злобы и бессилия, и осознания собственной гнусности, - тоном резонера предположил Диглер, и продолжил уже совсем другим тоном, - Михель, возьми у фрау Базилис ружье и проводи господина Херассимуса под лестницу. Там хороший замок и нет окон, зато есть матрас – и не сбежит, и будет где поразмыслить.  
Михель взял из Бачиных рук драгоценного Лоренцони и стволом сделал принцу приглашающий жест. Тот поднялся с кресла и на прощание повторил для Бачи:  
\- Напрасно ты не веришь…  
\- Правильно вы не верите, - возразил Диглер, когда процессия из вооруженного Михеля и все еще веселого принца покинула гостиную, - И не вздумайте реветь. Идите к себе, я велю подать ужин к вам в комнату. Ложитесь пораньше. Я постараюсь больше вас не тревожить. Завтра вам предстоит серьезная игра.  
\- И стоит ли играть? Стоит ли мне вообще садиться за стол – если я проиграю? – спросила Бача скорее самое себя, чем Диглера. Но он ответил – и хрустальные глаза его были почти человеческими, пока он это говорил:  
\- Даже если игра проиграна – стоит садиться за стол. Да что там – только тогда и стоит играть, когда знаешь, что тебе нипочем не выиграть. Поверьте мне, я знаю это, Базилис. Вся моя жизнь перечеркнута крест-накрест с самого начала, но я ведь как-то живу.  
\- Беги, ты главное – беги, сердце подскажет тебе, куда… - опять сама себе проговорила Бача.  
\- И это тоже.  
Вернулся Михель, вернул драгоценное ружье – положил с почтением на стол – поклонился, как на шарнирах, и беззвучно ушел. Диглер склонился над драгоценным творением великого мастера, погладил кончиками пальцев вороненый ствол, словно ласкал – мужчину:  
\- Не верьте, не бойтесь, не просите, Базилис. Делай что хочешь – и будь что будет. Это был бы девиз Диглера, если бы тот был дворянином. Только Диглер послезавтра умрет. И лишь Лоренцони – останется Лоренцони. Ступайте к себе, Базилис, этой ночью, пожалуй, я не помешаю вам спать.  
\- Спасибо, Кристиан, - Бача поклонилась – вернее, за нее – кавалер Оскура, - Я продолжу играть, даже если проиграю. Спокойной ночи.

Бача не могла уснуть. «Лошадям в таких случаях надевают шоры, - думала она, - чтобы бежали вперед и не отвлекались, не таращились на что попало. Тоже, нашла кому верить. Проходимцу и предателю. Правильно Диглер сказал – будь что будет». Баче почти что не хватало его – беловолосой тени в ногах. Вот ведь сумасшедший, и ему куда хуже приходится, чем Баче, и ведь не унывает… Бача встала с постели, оделась, собрала волосы в хвост. Если явиться к нему на порог, разбудить и потребовать «принимать в ней участие» - он, наверное, даже будет рад. Пусть не ей, пусть кавалеру Оскура. Бача подошла к двери – и по ту сторону послышался шорох. Она приоткрыла дверь – и почти не удивилась, когда его увидела.  
\- Давно вы тут стоите?  
\- Наверное, час, - он был полностью одет и даже, кажется, причесан и накрашен,- Я же велел вам ложиться. Почему вы не спите?  
\- А почему вы – не спите?  
\- Я зашел попрощаться, - Диглер вошел в комнату, приблизился к слабо светящемуся в темноте окну и присел на край подоконника – черный, словно из бумаги вырезанный абрис, - Ведь завтра все кончится, вас не станет, а чуть позже и меня – молодой Левенвольде это совсем другой человек, это не Диглер и не Нордхофен. Вы потом увидите меня – и мы друг друга даже не узнаем.  
\- Так вы не ко мне, вы к господину Оскура? – уточнила Бача.  
\- Помилуйте, я прекрасно знаю, что никакого господина Оскура нет в природе, - ответил Диглер, и в темноте все равно было понятно, что он улыбается, - но завтра исчезнет и госпожа Оскура, та самая Базилис, что играет в карты как Сен-Жермен, и держится в седле, как Сен-Жермен, но уже другой. Стреляет как Диана, и играет на органе «Мессию» – вся в каплях крови косуль… А с пани Сташевской я вовсе не желаю сводить знакомство. Мне кажется, она очень скучная дама.  
\- Вы правы, Кристиан, пани Сташевска – очень скучная дама. Свиноводство, садоводство, варенья…  
Бача села на край кровати. Взяла подушку, прижала к животу и обняла руками – так ей делалось легче.  
\- Прощайте, Кристиан. Удачи вам в вашей новой жизни. Постарайтесь держаться и больше никого не убивать.  
\- Никто не удержится в этом седле… - отвечал грустно Диглер.  
\- Да ладно, Кристиан, не мне вас учить – шпоры и трензель, железо в рот пожестче и вперед, - усмехнулась Бача, - у вас ведь тоже неплохая посадка. Вспомните вашего дядюшку, этого призрака с его белым табаком – мне кажется, все в вашей семье лелеют за левым плечом недурного персонального демона. Вот только некоторые умеют держать его – на коротком поводке.  
\- И в жестком ошейнике, - продолжил Диглер, и Бача опять услышала в его голосе – улыбку, - Спасибо вам, Базилис. Мой невероятный Базиль Оскура. И прощайте.  
Он поднялся с подоконника и подошел к кровати, и Бача отложила подушку и встала ему навстречу.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, ваш пан Сташевский вас любит, - прошептал Диглер, склоняясь к ней в темноте.  
\- Вы-то откуда знаете?  
\- Просто знаю, - Диглер наклонился к ее запрокинутому лицу, и поцеловал, осторожно и нежно, кончиком языка лишь раздвинув ее губы – и тут же отступив назад, - Спокойной ночи, Базилис.

 

8\. Vingt et Un

А в этой гостиной Фрици фон дер Плау стены были щемящего изумрудного цвета – как будто на дворе все еще тридцатый год, или как будто мода с тех пор не менялась… Сперва за столом сошлись адвокаты – составляли соглашение, по которому будут учитываться плюсы и минусы предстоящей игры. Диглер, изображавший адвоката Оскура, торговался с Липманом весело и ловко, и говорили они – на одном языке. Бача задумалась – кем же был Диглер прежде, какое образование он получил – если знает законы так хорошо и так легко их переворачивает в свою пользу?  
\- На людей играть нельзя! – злилась Вероника, хоть и сама она была первым инициатором этой игры. Она стояла возле манекена, наряженного в рыцарские латы, трогала его за наколенник и категорически не хотела замуж за Бачу. Затянутая талия и острые шпильки в высокой прическе только добавляли ей злости.  
\- На людей играть можно, фройляйн, - медово отозвался Диглер, - если предварительно грамотно все расписать.  
\- Нельзя играть на людей – без их согласия! – возразила Вероника.  
\- Можно, фройляйн. Опека, дееспособность, - завел глаза Диглер, и заметно стало – что женщин он и в самом деле терпеть не может, - Ваш дядюшка, конечно, не может вас продать, но может употребить всю свою законную власть.  
\- Все готово, господа, вы можете подписывать, - пригласил Липман, и игроки одновременно поставили на соглашении свои подписи. Фрици – сложный вензель, точно такой, как на первой, старинной расписке. Бача – крючок, заимствованный ею у настоящего Нордхофена.  
Адвокаты очистили предстоящее поле боя от следов своего поединка – собрали бумагу, чернильницы и перья. Игроки сели за стол и по очереди проверили колоду. Нервная Вероника уже приготовилась отнять у поддельного рыцаря его тупой меч, но бдительный Диглер погрозил ей пальцем. Колоду разложили на старшую карту – карта выпала Фрици, и он начал раздавать.  
В гостиную тем временем вошла горничная с подносом – кофейник и пять белоснежных чашек. Горничная у Фрици была арапка, шоколадно-бархатная, с белками глаз, как ее синевато-фарфоровые чашечки. Бача ощутила мгновенный укол, предчувствие – сейчас все будет, папа Огун не оставил ее. Веришь в это или нет – оно все равно сработает, например, как холера – веришь в нее или нет, все равно от нее помрешь.  
Туз и десятка. Бача даже сморгнула и вгляделась еще раз – да. Так легко, что даже жаль. Опыт сидения в игорных домах учит не менять ни за что выражения лица – и Бача предъявила свои карты не с торжествующей, а с самой заурядной физиономией. Диглер даже не сразу сообразил, что пора радоваться, а как только понял – хлопнул в ладоши:  
\- U-la-la…  
\- Двадцать и один, герр Нордхофен, - бесстрастно констатировал Липман. Фрици сперва опал, как на ниточках, потянулся было инстинктивно к шпаге, потом злорадно уставился на свою Веронику. Та стояла возле рыцаря, с лицом меловым и тоскливым. Горничная разлила кофе по чашкам, воздушно присела и упорхнула из комнаты, как ни в чем ни бывало. Бача проводила ее благодарным взглядом.  
\- Дядюшка, умоляю… - прошептала еле слышно Вероника.  
\- Барон, - Бача сложила на стол победные свои карты и посмотрела Фрици в глаза, - Поверьте, я не чудовище. То есть чудовище, но увы, не с женщинами, тем более не с беспомощными и зависимыми от меня. Я предлагаю вашей милости равноценный обмен. Если согласитесь – здесь наши нотариусы, они тут же все зафиксируют на бумаге.  
\- Обмен? Какой же? – в лисьих глазах Фрици вспыхнуло любопытство.  
\- У вас в подвале сидит один господинчик, когда-то в Варшаве он крепко оскорбил меня и сбежал. Поверьте, денег у Нордхофена достаточно – и даже пять тысяч приданого не сделают для меня погоды. Невест в Вене тоже сами знаете сколько – если фройляйн Вероника не хочет, насильно мил я ей не буду. А вот моральное удовлетворение – это дорого стоит. Любое удовлетворение, но моральное – особенно. У вас есть то, что мне нужно, герр Плау. Жаль, мне поздно сказали – не было бы тогда никакого сватовства, я бы сразу выменял расписку на молодого Сташевского. Очень уж хочется наконец насовать ему редисов в шляпу…  
Фрици расхохотался, услышав это выражение:  
\- Да мы с вами одного поля ягоды, герр Нордхофен! Признайтесь, не было ли и у вас на родине какого-нибудь удивительного прозвища?  
\- Красавчик, - тихо проговорил вместо Бачи Диглер, - молодого Нордхофена дома звали Красавчик.  
\- Что ж, по рукам, Красавчик! – воскликнул развеселившийся Фрици, - Вы получите мальчика вместо девочки, и никакого приданого. Верно?  
\- По рукам, Amoklaufer, - спокойно и отчетливо подтвердила Бача, поднялась со своего места и обернулась к адвокатам, - И снова прошу вас за стол, оба наши маэстро, - и, в полуобороте, уже Фрици, - потрудитесь доставить выигрыш в мою карету. И так, чтобы он не сбежал.  
Последняя фраза прервана была грохотом и лязгом – совсем уже зеленая Вероника рухнула в обморок, увлекая за собою муляжного рыцаря с его мечом, щитом и осененным перьями шлемом.  
\- Фройляйн не стоило так сильно утягивать себя в талии, - томно произнес Диглер.

Фрици не разочаровал – выигрыш и в самом деле ожидал их в карете, на немецких подушках герра Нордхофена, на всякий случай в несколько слоев обмотанный бельевой веревкой и с завязанным ртом – чтобы не фраппировать воплями прохожих. Два Диглеровских лакея наблюдали за биением добычи по подушкам, с трудом сдерживая смех.  
\- Не прыгайте так, пан Сташевский, - ласково попросил Диглер, - имейте мужество достойно встретить свою судьбу.  
\- Тише, Яська, уедем отсюда – и хоть на ушах пляши, - шепотом сказала Бача. Яська зыркнул на нее поверх платков, затыкавших рот, с яростной злобой. Не узнал – и мудрено было узнать ее, в белом парике господина Нордхофена, с лицом, нарисованным заново поверх собственного – Бача и сама не узнавала себя в зеркалах.  
\- Еле спеленали, - с гордостью признался Пепа, Фрицин управляющий, - а до этого – еле поймали. Ваша персона, наверное, пану весьма неприятна.  
\- Тем лучше, - усмехнулась Бача, - Спасибо вам за помощь, Жозеф, - и дверца кареты захлопнулась.  
\- А почему Жозеф-то? – удивился Диглер, - Пепа – это ведь Филипп?  
\- А у нас, испанцев, это Жозеф, - отвечала Бача. Яська переводил взгляд с одного кавалера на другого и, наверное, недоумевал.  
Карета протряслась по венским улицам до дома Нордхофена – Бача и Яська смотрели друг на друга, а Диглер – задумчиво таращился в окно. Возле дома лакеи и кучер подхватили добычу на руки и внесли в дом, как статую – Яська даже уже не рвался, наблюдал за происходящим философски.  
\- Куда волочь? – обернулся к хозяину развязный Михель.  
\- В покои господина Оскура, - отвечал равнодушно Диглер и пояснил для Бачи, - Это же ваш трофей, Базилис. Играйте с ним сами, я с вами не пойду. Мой папи приезжает, оказывается, даже сегодня – я отправлюсь его встречать.  
\- Здорово, что мы все успели, - искренне обрадовалась Бача и тут же вспомнила, - Кристиан, вы обещали мне – черную собаку.  
\- Я пришлю ее вам. С Михелем, наверное, - Михель уже спускался к ним с крыльца, возвращался из дома, и Диглер обратился к нему, - Михельхен, выпусти из-под лестницы нашего узника. Он более не опасен. Бегите же к мужу, Базиль, - бросил он Баче, - и прощайте.  
\- Спасибо, - Бача привстала на цыпочки, быстро поцеловала Диглера в напудренную щеку и полетела в дом.

Яська сидел на Бачиной кровати, той самой, с бомбошками и пологом, и витражное окно бросало на его бледное, злое лицо сатанинские красно-зеленые отсветы. Благоразумный Михель побоялся разматывать веревку, вытащил только платок изо рта. Для пленника, что провел несколько недель в узилище среди лишений, Яська выглядел на удивление чистеньким и опрятным, разве что был лохмат – но это, вернее всего, после транспортировки. Он смотрел на Бачу, видел нарядного накрашенного кавалера, в белокуром парике и сиреневой пудре, и в голосе его послышалось пренебрежительное любопытство, когда он спросил:  
\- Ну – и?  
\- Не узнаешь? – веселясь, поинтересовалась Бача. Она подошла близко, но так, чтобы он не смог дотянуться и пнуть ногой – знала, что он может.  
\- Нет, - криво усмехнулся Яська и, кажется, призадумался, - Тот, что с тобой был, полупокер, белый такой – это Нордхофен. А тебя нет, не знаю.  
Бача с усилием стянула с головы узкий серебристый парик и тряхнула волосами – так, что они рассыпались на лицо:  
\- А теперь?  
Яська вглядывался, чуть склонив голову, исподлобья, и , наконец, узнал:  
\- Может, развяжешь меня, кавалер Оскура?  
Бача легко распутала нелепые Пеповы узлы – у дворецкого явно не было опыта морской службы. Яська потянулся, размял затекшие руки и спросил со злой иронией:  
\- И зачем? Думаешь, я сам бы не выбрался? Я же велел тебе – ехать к отцу, в Кениг.  
\- Вообще-то ты мой муж, - напомнила Бача, - как там – в горе и в радости, в болезни и здравии… Или ты жалеешь, что я тебя вытащила? Может, тебе нравилось там сидеть?  
Яська в ответ только презрительно фыркнул. Бача села верхом на стул, обхватила спинку руками и положила подбородок на сплетенные пальцы. И смотрела на него – как он бесится, и на гордом его лице отражаются все его ревнивые и глупые мысли.  
\- Как ты это сделала? – спросил Яська, разминая пальцы.  
\- Карты, - объяснила Бача, - Я играла в карты на твою свободу – и выиграла. Знаешь, Петек умер.  
\- Жаль, но черт с ним, - отмахнулся Яська, - а что за дела у тебя с этим, белобрысым? И чей это дом? Его?  
В голосе его заслышались угрожающие нотки.  
\- Дом его, с ним – ничего, конечно же. Если ты знаешь Нордхофена, то знаешь и какой пол он предпочитает. А ты знаешь – мне поведала о твоих знаниях Вероника фон дер Плау.  
\- Давай еще напомни мне про эту толстую дуру! – отчего-то взвился Яська, - Не можешь объяснить, что ты делаешь в доме холостого мужчины, и не можешь объяснить, почему вы ходите с ним вдвоем по игорным домам? Ведь нет? Но мне ты сразу тычешь в морду эту дуру Веронику…  
\- Вовсе нет, - улыбнулась Бача, само спокойствие, - Если быть точной, именно я пару дней пребывала в статусе жениха фройляйн Вероники.  
\- Ха! Я знаю! – хохотнул Яська, - Бедняге очень за тебя не хотелось.  
\- Наверное, хотелось за кого-то другого?  
\- Другой занят. Не отвлекайся – что ты делаешь в доме Нордхофена? Между прочим, неженатого одинокого кавалера?  
\- И – содомитски ориентированного, - напомнила Бача, и обрадовалась, что Яська не знает о наличии в природе обычно ориентированного Герасима Василича, и о его роли в этой истории, - Господин Нордхофен милостиво разрешил пожить в его доме. Здесь я в полной безопасности – просто по причине собственного пола.  
Бача умела блефовать в карты, но, увы, не умела врать. Как живые вспомнились ей ночи, когда Диглер спал у нее в ногах, и его беззвучное «я люблю вас», и последний его поцелуй – предназначавшийся, несомненно, женщине, Базилис, а не Базилю Оскура. И Яська тут же уловил колебания ее тона:  
\- Бача, позволь мне – тебе не поверить. Просто так не приглашают в свой дом, тем более такие, как Нордхофен.  
\- Не просто так. Я помогла ему спрятать труп.  
\- А-а, ну тогда понятно, - с комической покорностью протянул Яська, - Я уже понял, что никогда ничего от тебя не узнаю. Ты, Бача – кот в мешке, была и осталась. Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
\- А ты?  
\- Наверное, стоит вернуться домой, - Яська взъерошил пятерней и без того лохматые светлые волосы, - к матушке, заняться, наконец, мельницей и заводом. Ты-то поедешь? Или продолжишь гостить у господина Нордхофена?  
\- Стоило бы остаться, тебе назло, - сердито отвечала Бача, - Только Нордхофену вряд ли это надо. Ему не нужна госпожа Сташевска – поверь, Яська, он прямо так и сказал, так что не ревнуй.  
\- Буду.  
\- Хорошо – тогда мы будем с тобою квиты, за Веронику, - согласилась Бача. Яська внимательно смотрел на нее, не сводил глаз – то ли нравилась ему ее мужская одежда, то ли бесила – не угадаешь. Бача же глядела на него, как на objet d'art, такой он был красивый. Он нравился ей всегда безусловно – Бача знала прекрасно, что он такое, каков у него характер, но тигры и львы, например, всем нравятся – несмотря на свою опасность. Мы любим их, зная, что, если держать такого дома – в конце концов он непременно вас съест.  
Яська лениво, как тигр или лев, поднялся с кровати, подошел к Баче и за плечи поднял ее со стула. Посмотрел в глаза:  
\- У тебя вообще есть здесь женская одежда?  
\- Нет. Но есть – деньги.  
\- Играла?  
\- Играла. И, вроде бы, выиграла.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, Базилис Оскура, - Яська отбросил разделявший их стул и наконец-то поцеловал ее.

Они провели эту ночь – в кровати под пыльным пологом, и полная луна светила в стрельчатых витражных окнах – кроваво-красным. Хозяин дома не потревожил своих гостей, упивался, наверное, отцовской любовью, только Михель вкатил в комнату под вечер нежданный подарок – платье тревожного сиреневого оттенка, с бледно-бирюзовыми кружевами. Михель не знал, к чему такой подарок – только пожал плечами в обычной своей расслабленной манере.  
Бача смотрела на спящего Яську – наконец-то он снова был ее. Надолго ли? Бача знала, что хорошее не задерживается в ее жизни надолго. Яська и во сне то обнимал ее, то сплетал ее пальцы со своими, словно боялся, что Бачу могут у него отнять. «Не сомневайтесь, ваш пан Сташевский вас любит…» Любит-то любит, но какую цену придется за это отдать? Все время, что были они женаты, Баче казалось, что она что-то украла, взяла чужое. Такое же чувство пронес, наверное, и отец ее, Джиро Оскура, через весь свой счастливый брак. Дракон в русинской легенде похитил солнце, и случилась вечная ночь. Так и Бача случайно позарилась на блистательного пана, мамино солнышко, не удержалась, украла – и вечная ночь опустилась отныне на ее жизнь, и прежде не игравшую огнями.  
Бача отбросила от себя мрачные мысли и зарылась носом в Яськины волосы, упоительно пахнущие белой амброй. «Делай что хочешь – и будь что будет».

 

9.Господа Левенвольде

Бача проснулась – часы на камине показывали полдень. Яськи рядом не было. Бача встала с постели, сполоснула лицо водой из кувшина – кто-то поставил этот кувшин за шпалеру, утром, наверное, пока она спала. Платье на манекене в свете дня смотрелось до неприличия роскошно, и Бача понадеялось, что это все-таки женское платье, Диглер не отдал ей свое. С него бы сталось. Рассмеявшись этой мысли, Бача облачилась в привычное мужское и спустилась вниз, в столовую. Царивший в столовой веселенький Михель мгновенно накрыл на стол и даже извлек откуда-то дышащий паром кофейник.  
\- Михель, а где… - Бача запнулась, - господин Сташевский?  
\- Ушел, - отвечал Михель, одновременно извиняясь и насмехаясь, - Он оставил для вас записку.  
Бача развернула листок, исписанный знакомыми буковками – круглыми и мелкими, как муравьиные яйца. «Базилис, прости мне мое внезапное бегство. Но это унизительно – путешествовать за счет женщины. Ты довольно уже сделала для меня, и мне стоит хотя бы позаботиться о том, чтобы нам было на что нанять карету до Шклова. К ночи я раздобуду денег, и утром мы с тобою покинем этот город. Постараюсь вернуться к ночи. Не злись и пожелай мне удачи. Твой И.» «И» - потому что при крещении Яська назван был Иоганном.  
\- Он не сказал, куда отправился? – спросила Бача у Михеля, и тот завел глаза, вспоминая.  
\- Герр Сташевский планировал рейд – сперва к Коржику, затем к Дюпо, если не выпрут в его-то скромном жюстикоре, но с его лицом и манерами, думаю, ему не будет отказа… Потом к Пуссенам.  
\- Идиот, - вздохнула Бача. Она не проверяла оставленный в комнате кошелек, но уже догадалась – ничего в нем не окажется, Яське же нужно было как-то делать свои ставки.  
\- Я для вас собачку привел, - напомнил Михель, - черную, как просила ваша милость.  
\- И где она?  
\- В людской привязана, ножки у стола грызет. Я ей палочку предлагал – так не хочет, а ножки еще как хочет.  
\- Приведешь ее ко мне в комнату попозже, - сказала Бача, и Михель кивнул с любопытным видом, не смея спросить, зачем.  
\- Еще дама к вам пожаловала, в приемной сидит, - вспомнил Михель с неестественным оживлением, - Правда, она сказала, что пришла к Нордхофену, но для нее-то Нордхофен – это, кажется, ваша милость.  
\- Что же ты молчал?  
\- Так вы изволили почивать, а герр Сташевский убежал…  
Бача отставила чашку и направилась в приемную. Она знала, кого там найдет – Вероника фон дер Плау сидела на гобеленовом диванчике, смиренно сложивши ручки. Лицо у нее при этом было румяное, но весьма и весьма постное.  
\- Здравствуйте, фройляйн Вероника, - Бача, в мужской своей роли, поклонилась, но ручек уже целовать не стала, - Что привело меня к вам? Кажется, наши с вами дела все в прошлом.  
\- Я согласна, - Вероника порывисто вскочила с кушетки и двинулась на Бачу – так, что той пришлось отступить, - Я согласна пойти за вас замуж, герр Нордхофен.  
\- И отчего такая перемена?  
\- Я пойду за вас, если вы отпустите – того господина, Сташевского…  
\- Да ну вас, - махнула рукой Бача, подражая незабвенной манере Диглера, - Тот господин давно домой уехал. Еще рано утром… Одной ночи с ним мне было вполне достаточно.  
Вероника переменилась в лице, топнула ножкой и пулей вылетела из приемной. Бача толком не поняла – то ли она обрадовалась, то ли разочаровалась в своем предмете.  
\- Собачку прикажете, ваша милость? – на пороге стоял развязный Михель. Очень ему было интересно, что Бача собирается делать с черной собачкой.  
\- Приведи ее ко мне в четыре, - Бача сама прекрасно знала, что будет делать, но ей предстояло еще набраться храбрости.

Бача переоделась в сиреневое платье – из любопытства. В зеркале отразилась унылая носатая дама – даже если подвести глаза и натыкать цветов в прическу, лучше не станет. А ведь платье было красивое…  
Бача знала, что на второй круг Яськиных приключений ее сил уже не хватит – если он опять проиграется или угодит в переплет. Разве что просить помощи у Диглера – но тот, кто был столь предан Базилю Оскура, вряд ли снизойдет до фрау Сташевска. А бегать по игорным домам и искать его – нет, это уже из репертуара девушек типа фройляйн Вероники. Не исключено, что младшая фон дер Плау уже рыщет по домам Дюпо и Пуссенов в поисках своего сокровища.  
Стрелки на часах подползли к четырем, и топот послышался по коридору, и сдержанное рычание – Михель привел собаку.  
\- Привяжи ее к столбику кровати, - попросила Бача.  
\- Изгрызет… - предположил Михель.  
\- А тебе не все равно? Привязывай.  
Михель привязал, глянул лукаво:  
\- Помощь моя не требуется, ваша милость? Может, подержать собачку?  
\- Пока я буду ее резать? – уточнила Бача, - Михель, я не буду. Ступай.  
\- Вам очень идет это платье, ваша милость, - приторно проговорил Михель, и Бача усмехнулась:  
\- Не ври, ладно? Иди уже.  
Лакей удалился, притворив за собою дверь. Бача взяла из-под подушки бритвенное лезвие – лезвие это когда-то отпало от одиозного Диглеровского пояса, да так и осталось лежать в постели, благо, белье с тех пор не перетряхивали. Бача протерла лезвие и ушла с ним за шпалеру – там стоял таз для умывания, Бача выплеснула воду из него в угол. Она прерывисто выдохнула, собралась с силами, подняла повыше бледно-бирюзовый кружевной рукав и полоснула бритвой по руке – вдоль вены. Спасибо Диглеру – бритва у него была острая. Кровь закапала в таз, темная, густая, словно черная карамельная патока – теперь надо было ждать, когда наберется пинта. Или примерно – наверное, папа Огун простит ей подобную неточность. Бача смотрела на стекающую черную кровь, и в голове у нее мутилось. Надо было принести стул и делать это сидя, как же она сразу не догадалась, а теперь уже поздно…  
\- Вы отдаете долги, Базилис? Тому господину с зеленой свечкой?  
Он неслышно вошел и теперь осторожно заглядывал за шпалеру – боялся, наверное, застать женский туалет и оголенные феминные части тела.  
\- Вы угадали, Кристиан, - Бача подняла глаза от кровавого водопада и увидела его – как в тумане. «Вы меня не узнаете». Больше уже не Диглер и не Нордхофен – так изменило его это новое выражение лица. В целом все осталось прежним, пудра, пепельные волосы, жемчужные кружева – но лицо его было совсем другое, фарфоровая безжизненная маска. Трензель и строгий ошейник – для его демонов.  
\- Позвольте поддержать вас, - Диглер зашел за шпалеру и обнял Бачу, не давая ей упасть. Наверное, в новой роли ему уже сделалось все равно – что он до нее дотронулся.  
\- Я запачкала кружева на вашем платье, - прошептала Бача и наконец-то перетянула рану белой салфеткой. Все. Пинта.  
\- Вовсе нет, ничего вы не запачкали, - успокоил Диглер. Голос его звучал доброжелательно и безразлично, - Я провожу вас до кровати. Что делать с тазом? Хотя я, кажется, догадался. На самом деле – подслушал. Вы говорили это, когда я стоял у вас под дверью. Пинта крови – черной собаке. Верно?  
\- Все верно, Кристиан.  
Диглер довел ее до кровати, усадил на подушки и даже подоткнул подушечное гнездо – поудобнее. Потом с каменным лицом вынес из-за шпалеры таз и поставил перед собакой:  
\- Прошу, Трезор. Его зовут Трезор, Сокровище, и это – мальчик.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, Кристиан, - слабо улыбнулась Бача.  
\- Теперь вы в расчете с вашим божеством?  
\- Теперь – да.  
\- Завидую пану Сташевскому – за меня и некому отдать целую пинту крови. И желающих пока не предвидится. А где он – ваша трудная добыча?  
\- Гуляет, - вздохнула Бача.  
\- А-а… а вы-то – сможете идти? Я же не просто так явился – я за вами.  
\- А я-то подумала – соскучились.  
\- По госпоже Сташевской? Упаси господь. Мой папи зачем-то пожелал с вами познакомиться. Собственно, оттого и платье – не мог же я представить ему Базиля Оскура в его мужских штанах. Вы сможете идти?  
\- Минут через двадцать – наверное, смогу. Нужно только спрятать порез…  
\- Дам вам перчатку. А пока позовем Михеля – пусть уведет Трезорку, наш невольный жрец уже все слакал. Михель!  
Явился Михель, и Диглер заговорил с ним холодно, совсем не так интимно, как говорил прежде:  
\- Верни собаку в мой дом, псарям. И скажи кучеру – через полчаса едем.  
Михель поклонился, несколько разочарованно, и увел пса.  
\- Прежде вы были с ним куда милее, - напомнила Бача.  
\- Прежде был Диглер, больше его нет. Сегодня мы подписали все необходимые документы, - голос его звучал механически, безжизненно, - перед вами наследник графа Левенвольде. Признанный наследник. Один из самых желанных женихов Священной Римской.  
\- В вашем рту так и лязгает самый суровый трензель, - заметила Бача, - Вы и в самом деле переменились.  
Он по-прежнему двигался так, как научил его некогда семейный танцмейстер, и говорил – вкрадчиво и чуть насмешливо, но был это – уже совсем другой человек. Не истерический отчаянный содомит Диглер. И даже не затурканный отчимом несчастный сиротка Нордхофен. Ледяной, безучастный ко всему, сдержанно благожелательный, бесконечно благородный, достойный и безупречный, и совершенно чужой дворянин, наследник древнейшего рода. Признанный наследник, черт бы его побрал.  
Что подумает Яська, когда вернется – и узнает, что она в гостях у папаши господина Нордхофена, столь им любимого? А не все ли равно? Яська, кажется, не очень-то думал о ней, когда уходил в свой анабазис по игорным домам – со всеми ее деньгами.  
\- Несите свою перчатку, Кристиан, - сказала Бача, глядя в чужие отныне, льдистые глаза, - Я готова ехать.

Диглеру – или же Кристиану фон Левенвольде, с недавнего времени – очень повезло с наследственностью. Бача прикинула, что отцу его должно быть почти восемьдесят, и представляла, что будет сморчок. Фридрих Казимир фон Левенвольде оказался высоким, пусть и излишне упитанным, но вполне моложавым и осанистым усатым стариканом, на вид не старше шестидесяти. Он приник к Бачиной ручке со старомодной галантностью, напомнившей о временах чуть ли не мадам Монтеспан.  
\- Рад видеть вас у себя, фрау Сташевска. Наслышан о вас от сына, - граф Казимир кивнул одобрительно на скромного, примерного своего Кристиана, смиренно опустившего очи долу, - И не мог не увидеть вас, прежде, чем вы отбудете в свое поместье.  
Бача оглядела гостиную и, собственно, гостей. Цвет венского общества собрался у графа, судя по всему – об этом так и кричали ордена, кружева и покрой рукавов – по последней моде. Скромной фрау Сташевска явно не место было среди подобных звезд. Но двоих гостей она знала. Фрици фон дер Плау, собственной персоной. И еще – хрупкий господин в черном, с набеленным злым лицом, в одиночестве подбиравший мелодию на расстроенных клавикордах.  
Хозяин дома подвел ее к Фрици – и что-то в его лице, какое-то скрытое любопытство, говорило о том, что графу Казимиру уже известна вся история с Бачиным сватовством к Веронике:  
\- Барон Фридрих Пауль фон дер Плау, - представил хозяин Фрици, и Бача лукаво улыбнулась:  
\- А ведь мы с вами знакомы, барон. Узнаете?  
Фрици вгляделся, и у него приоткрылся рот.  
\- Госпожа Сташевска, - представил ее граф Казимир.  
\- Сташевска? - переспросил Фрици охрипшим голосом, и парик надо лбом у него опасно приподнялся, - Та самая пани, что читает колоду через рубашку, и при каждой игре до конца доводит банк?  
\- Тут мой супруг мне польстил, - опустила ресницы Бача.  
\- Он здесь, с вами? – спросил взволнованно Фрици.  
\- Увы, уже отбыл на родину.  
\- Жаль, - в голосе Фрици послышалось облегчение, - Я рад был бы сообщить ему лично, что не стыжусь признать свои ошибки. Он был совершенно прав, когда говорил о вас, пани. Жаль, мы с вами мало сыграли.  
\- А хотелось бы повторения? – из-за отцовской спины самым медовым голосом вопросил сынишка Кристиан.  
\- О, лукавый адвокат Оскура! – поднял брови Фрици, и парик его опять зашевелился, - Вы исполнили в спектакле неоценимую роль. Знаете, граф, - обратился он к хозяину дома, - ваш превосходный сынок великолепно знает законы. Он настоящий маэстро, мог бы выступать в суде…  
\- И выступал, - тонко улыбнулся граф, - представлял собственные интересы. Дело Нордхофена – но вы навряд ли о нем слышали, оно слушалось на Майорке. Он был великолепен, мой мальчик.  
\- Папи, вы, как всегда, мне льстите, - потупился Кристиан.  
Музыка, тихая и неверная, плывущая, ленивая мелодия, еле различимая из-за расстроенных клавиш клавикорда – вползла в гостиную, как змея. Universelle große Liebе, томный романс давно казненного сочинителя Столетова. Хищный оскал Диглера отсветом упал на фарфоровый тонкий лик Кристиана – и тут же растаял.  
\- Я оставлю вас ненадолго, - извинилась Бача. Два графа, отец и сын, отошли к другим гостям, и Фрици остался пережевывать свой проигрыш, а Бача – устремилась, как фурия, к бренчащему инструменту.  
\- Здравствуйте, герр Шкленарж, если я верно запомнила, - поздоровалась она, и черный старичок насмешливо посмотрел на нее – снизу вверх.  
\- Вы правильно запомнили, девочка, - ответил он ласково, - Шкленарж, и никак иначе.  
\- Зачем вы его мучаете? – спросила Бача, задыхаясь от злости.  
\- Клавикорд? – переспросил иронически ее черный собеседник.  
\- Кристиана. Вы же знаете, что для него – эта песня.  
\- Я больше не буду, - старичок покорно снял руки с клавиш, - Знаете, девочка, это жестокое искушение – вызывать демонов. Трудно удержаться. Но ради вас – я не стану тревожить демонов молодого Кристиана, пусть спят.  
\- А у вас с графом Казиком – воссоединение семьи? – догадалась Бача, - Встреча разлученных братьев?  
\- Отпущение грехов, - проговорил задумчиво ее собеседник, - На краю могилы. Казика уже приговорил его домашний хирург, ему осталось всего пара месяцев. Я вовремя успел.  
\- Простите за любопытство, - вдруг вспомнила Бача, - Тот господин в Варшаве, так похожий на вас – ваш сын?  
\- Мора? Нет, не сын, ученик, - загадочно улыбнулся черный человек, - Тут же возникает вопрос – чему может научить такой, как я? Увы, ничему хорошему. Но тем не менее – этот господин всего лишь мой ученик. Мне не так повезло, как Казику – сыновей у меня нет.  
Лакей беззвучно подошел и возжег на клавикорде свечи.  
\- Вам идет голубое кружево, - сделал собеседник ненужный Баче комплимент, - и особенно эта розовая перчатка.  
\- Под ней повязка, - пояснила Бача, - я порезала руку.  
\- Не хочу вас обманывать, - старичок сощурил глаза в трещинках грима, - но из всех женщин, переодетых в кавалера, вы на моей памяти были – самым лучшим.  
\- А дама – так себе.  
\- Вот этого я не говорил…  
\- Фрау Сташевска, вас спрашивают там, внизу, - подошел бесшумный лакей, - господин Прокопофф. Говорит, что дело очень срочное.  
\- Простите меня, господин Шкленарж, - извинилась Бача. Герр Шкленарж лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Прощайте, девочка. Берегите себя.

Герасиму Василичу явно неуютно было в роскошной графской прихожей. А когда спустилась к нему Бача, в роскошном шуршащем платье, бедняга совсем потерялся.  
\- Здравствуй, Гера, - Бача догадывалась, что раз уж незадачливый принц явился, новости у него будут из серии: «Случилось ужасное. Вам нужно срочно бежать».  
\- Хорошо вам так, - похвалил Гера, - Всегда знал, что бабой вы краше.  
\- Ты хоть не ври. Говори, что случилось.  
\- Благоверный ваш, - начал принц, - Пан Сташевский этот… Сидел у Пуссенов, был в плюсах в хороших…Казалось бы, отложи карты и домой иди. Нет, сел играть с таким – пробы негде ставить. Да мы с вами видели его, госпожа Базилис, в Варшаве он Диглеру нашему письмо какое-то из гостиницы выносил. Черный такой, как черт, носатый, и видно же – что прохвост. Просто на лбу у него это написано. Так вот, супруг ваш повстречал это счастье в Вене и, нет, чтобы бежать от него сломя голову – сел с ним играть. А у того, как у красной девицы из сказки – рукавом махнет – из рукава колода. Ну и проиграл ваш пан – и деньги все, и имение под расписку…  
\- Оно у него в аренде, - вспомнила Бача.  
\- Ну, жулик тот черный об этом не знает, сюрприз ему будет, - вздохнул Герасим Василич, - Ну и вас, голубка, он тоже проиграл.  
\- Гера, на людей играть нельзя, - Баче отчего-то припомнилась несчастная Вероника.  
\- У Пуссенов, сами понимаете, все можно, - оправдался принц, - Если расписку грамотно составить.  
\- Спасибо, Гера, что предупредил, - поблагодарила Бача.  
\- Да совестно мне было, пани Базилис, что я так с вами – только, видите, прав я оказался, говно ваш пан.  
\- Да, Гера, говно мой пан…  
Вот и все. Переодеться в мужское, взять на конюшне своего коня – и снова здравствуйте, Кенигсберг и Джиро Оскура. Обрадуется ей отец или все-таки нет? Бача не знала. «Беги, сердце подскажет тебе, куда бежать». Бача зажмурила глаза, а когда открыла – Герасима Василича уже не было, улетучился, скрылся от греха подальше. Мавр сделал свое дело – и вуала…  
\- Вы уже покидаете нас, госпожа Сташевска?  
Диглер, то есть наследник Кристиан, все это время, оказывается, следил за нею с галереи, опершись на низкие перила.  
\- Пожалуй, да, ведь ваш спектакль сыгран, я вам больше уже не нужна, - Фрици был уязвлен, господа графы торжествовали, и Бача со спокойной совестью могла покинуть сцену.  
\- Я прикажу подать вам карету, - Кристиан начал спускаться, забавно цокая каблучками по ступеням. Как козочка. Хорош был графский наследник – сдержанный и церемонный, исполненный достоинства и внутренней гармонии. Наверное, все Левенвольде такие.  
Пока подавали карету – Кристиан стоял с ней на крыльце, провожал. Потому что так положено. У этого, нового, человека Бача не вызывала уже – ни любви, ни отвращения. Змея сбросила прежнюю кожу, бабочка вышла из кокона, и Кристиану стало все равно.  
\- Смотрите, - вдруг указал он на что-то рукой. Бача оглянулась – в окнах темными силуэтами двигались пары, начался бал.  
\- Да нет, не туда, - уже пальцем ткнул Кристиан, - на флигель.  
В бледно-желтом окошке флигеля шептались две черные фигуры. Герр Шкленарж и его загадочный ученик. Делили, наверное, нежданно упавшее в руки богатство.  
\- Я-то думал, они, как мы с моим папи – отец и тайный сын, - произнес разочарованно Кристиан, - а сегодня узнал, что они даже не родственники.  
\- Я знаю, - ответила Бача.  
Подали карету. Графскую, со свежепривинченными гербами, золотом мерцавшими в темноте.  
\- Я заберу свою лошадь? – спросила Бача, - Мне нужно ехать, прикажите ее привести.  
\- У меня две ваших лошади, - безучастно напомнил Кристиан, - и еще я пришлю вам карету, ту, в которой мы приехали из княжества Литовского. Меня эта карета теперь только позорит. Так что – забирайте. Только кучера наймите сами.  
В его голосе не было ни насмешки, ни снисходительности – совсем ничего. Чистый, холодный, прозрачный лед.  
\- Спасибо, - Бача забралась в карету, Кристиан вежливо подал ей руку. Лакей захлопнул дверцу, и Бача увидела – за стеклом Кристиан что-то сказал, не расслышать, что.  
\- Что вы сказали? – переспросила она.  
\- Прощайте, что же еще.  
\- Прощайте. Передавайте привет господину фон Диглеру.  
\- Увы, господин фон Диглер умер…  
Кучер свистнул, и карета покатилась – прочь со двора, по широкой венской улице. Стройная белокурая тень наследника Кристиана еще видна была на крыльце – Бача специально смотрела на него, вывернув шею, в заднее окошко. Вот и все, один ее предал, другой и вовсе – умер. Что ж, как ты говорила когда-то, мама – пусть платье в крови – главное улыбка на устах…

В гостеприимном доме молодого Нордхофена Бача первым делом переоделась – в мужское. Яська совсем не оставил ей денег – уж точно недостаточно, чтобы нанять кучера до самого Кенигсберга. «Буду править сама» - подумала Бача. Она собрала свой дорожный рюкзачок, примерила перед зеркалом видавшую виды шляпу. Да уж, вовсе не так роскошно, как прежние наряды господина фон Диглера, но для сидения на облучке – самое оно. Бача зарядила пистолеты – увы, не многозарядные, как у столь любимого наследником Лоренцони. Закинула на плечо рюкзачок, оглядела на прощание комнату – стрельчатые окна с кровавой в них луной, камин, кровать под пыльным пологом. Universelle große Liebе, была и прошла. И теперь – только бежать, туда, куда укажет тебе твое сердце.  
\- Ваша карета готова, фрау Базилис, - дверь приоткрылась, на пороге стоял развязный веселый Михель.  
\- Спасибо, друг мой, я уже спускаюсь.  
\- Ваша милость, там тот тип, что сидел у нас под лестницей, - чувствовалось, что Михель придержал на языке несколько нелестных определений, - Он явился, и утверждает, что вы наняли его кучером.  
\- Значит, наняла, - легко согласилась Бача.  
\- Залез на облучок и сидит – так мне не гнать его?  
\- Не гони.  
Бача спустилась во двор вслед за Михелем – Герасим Василич и в самом деле сидел на козлах кареты, с гордым и независимым видом.  
\- Неужели и у тебя дела в Кениге, Гера? – спросила его Бача иронически. Она рада была, что принц вернулся – был он, конечно, продувная бестия, но беззлобная и по-своему благородная.  
\- Есть небольшие, - безоблачно улыбаясь, ответил принц, - А и не было бы – нашлись бы. Негоже кавалеру Оскура самому сидеть на козлах – может ведь и запылиться.  
\- Баська…  
Она не думала, что муж ее решится вернуться, после всего, что натворил. Но – чудны дела твои, господи – он стоял возле кареты, растрепанный и прекрасный, грешный ее бестолковый херувим.  
\- Я уже все знаю, Янош Сташевский, - тихо проговорила Бача, стараясь на него не смотреть. Если смотреть – ведь можно ему и поверить, - Видишь, спешу убраться подальше от своего нового хозяина. Которому ты меня проиграл.  
\- Ну Баська… - протянул он капризно, как обиженный ребенок, - Ну прости…Я не думал, что так получится. Давай вместе поедем, что ли – куда я теперь без тебя?  
Бача не выдержала и посмотрела ему в глаза. Воплощенная невинность. Яська искренне считал, что ничего ужасного не случилось, все еще вполне себе можно исправить.  
\- Пан мой ясный, вы же ее цыгану проиграли, у цыгана того – только в Вене два борделя, - не стерпел Герасим Василич, выступил со своего облучка.  
\- А это еще – кто? – взвился было Яська, и Бача ответила совершенно спокойно:  
\- Кучер, - прыгнула в карету, захлопнула дверцу, - Гера, гони!  
И Гера погнал.  
Яська не бросился бегом за каретой, хотя Бача отчего-то представляла, что он побежит, и впрыгнет к ней на ходу… Какая-то часть ее верила, что он – побежит. Но он остался стоять возле крыльца, приглаживал белокурые кудри, смотрел задумчиво вдаль. Да, у него же в активе была еще – Вероника…А Бача – ну что ж, еще один блондин остался у нее позади. В рассветной мгле медленно гасли бледные звезды печального неба вечных изгнанников. Ну, и благородных безумцев.

 

Вена – прекрасный город, особенно на рассвете. Особенно, когда уезжаешь отсюда прочь, с разбитым сердцем и с растоптанными иллюзиями. И чумная колонна на площади – напоминает о том, что, на самом деле, бывает и хуже. А городской сад на берегу Дуная – шепчет о том, что есть и на земле рай, да только он не для нас, не про наши души…  
\- Пистолеты при тебе, красавчик? – прокричал с облучка Герасим Василич.  
\- А то, - отозвалась из кареты Бача, - Только не красавчик, все-таки я дама.  
\- Мне привычнее так… А то ведь из города выедем – и как пить дать, разбойнички. Странно, как раньше еще не встретились, пока сюда мы ехали. Повезло…  
Проплывал уже за окнами одноэтажный, с белеными стенами, пригород. Город кончился. Светало, первых коров гнали вдоль дороги на выпас.  
\- Какие коровы жирные, - похвалил Герасим Василич, - Сразу видно – зажиточно люди живут. И разбойники, похоже, побогаче у них, чем наши. Вон, скачет за нами один – нарядный такой, если это разбойник, конечно…  
Бача глянула в запыленное заднее окошко – видно было плохо, но какой-то всадник их определенно нагонял. Возможно, что и нарядный. Бача вытащила из-за пояса пистолеты и внутренне приготовилась.  
\- Отбой, красавица, - поспешил успокоить ее принц, которому видно было, наверное, лучше, - Он не разбойник. Старый знакомый…  
\- Яська? – не удержалась Бача, и Герасим Василич тоже не удержался, прошипел:  
\- Дура… - и потом, уже громче, добавил, - Нет, увидишь, кто там.  
Карета стала. Бача приоткрыла дверцу и выглянула.  
\- Не бойся, красавица, был бы кто плохой, я бы не остановился, - успокоил принц. Бача и в самом деле опасалась, что их преследователь – тот самый цыган, что выиграл у Яськи в карты. Но всадник приблизился, и она узнала – пепельные волосы, все в дорожной пыли, и ледяные глаза на сером лице – и лицо тоже в пыли, как в пудре.  
\- Вы прямо как статуя, Кристиан! – рассмеялась Бача, - Неужели соскучились?  
\- Вам уже не нужно бежать, Базилис, - в своей новой роли наследник, похоже, не позволял себе совсем никаких эмоций. Он сошел с коня, будто ангел на грешную землю, и протянул Баче свернутый лист, - Вот, прочтите и порвите.  
Бача развернула листок и вздрогнула – узнала Яськин почерк. Буковки, округлые и мелкие, словно муравьиные яйца. «Шестнадцатого августа город Вена. Обязуюсь отдать господину Алоису Шкленаржу…»  
Бача не стала читать дальше – во-первых, противно, и, во-вторых, она же и так знала.  
\- Откуда это у вас?  
\- От дядюшки, от кого же еще. Этот Алоис – какой-то его то ли слуга, то ли ученик, у них даже одна фамилия по этим их подставным документам, хоть они и не родственники. Вы ведь помните дядюшку?  
\- Такого не забудешь.  
\- Он думал, что дарит мне вас, представляете? «Вы не должны отпускать от себя своих любимых» - вот что он мне сказал.  
\- Иногда любимых стоит гнать от себя пинками, - вспомнила Бача про Яську.  
\- Порвите расписку, - напомнил наследник Кристиан.  
\- И вы погоните меня пинками? – Бача разорвала листок и бросила в дорожную пыль, - Или наследнику рода Левенвольде уже безразличны – и Оскура, и Сташевска?  
\- Наследник рода Левенвольде готов последовать за вами, Оскура и Сташевска – туда, куда вы там собирались. Использовать весь свой опыт адвоката – чтобы добиться для вас развода. И когда все это завершится – предложить вам свою руку. Я люблю вас, Базилис, - голос его звучал механически и спокойно, - Но захотите ли вы – нас обоих, меня и того демона, что всегда стоит за моей спиной?  
\- Я не знаю, - растерялась Бача, - Но, кажется, ваш демон неравнодушен – к моему. Ведь за моей спиной тоже стоит один, игрок и красавец, Базиль Оскура.  
\- О, кавалер Оскура, - хищный оскал вернулся, лишь но мгновение, но Бача поняла – фон Диглер преждевременно объявлен мертвым, - Я сам не знаю, как это будет. Может, ад, а может – и ничего себе. Давайте попробуем, Базилис, что мы теряем?  
\- Ну, как минимум – наши, как бы сказать… супружеские узы… ну, эти – брачная ночь и все такое, - Бача выглянула из кареты и посмотрела, не слушает ли их Герасим Василич, но деликатный принц давно соскочил с облучка и, насвистывая, прогуливался по обочине. Кристиан тоже покосился на гуляющего принца и ответил:  
\- Я уже целовал вас, Базилис – и не помер. Как-нибудь разберемся, поверьте, - Бача еще выглядывала из кареты, и он взлетел к ней на ступеньку, и поцеловал, все так же осторожно, чуть раздвигая ее губы – кончиком языка, - Поверьте, это должно быть весело.  
Бача поймала его, пока не сбежал, и поцеловала сама – и никто особенно не упирался.  
\- Принято, Кристиан. Давайте попробуем, - сказала она, глядя в холодные, хрустальные глаза отчаянного наследника, - Возможно, оно и будет весело. Увлекательно. Как публичная квалифицированная казнь.  
Наследник хищно хохотнул.  
\- И куда мы теперь – к вам или ко мне?  
\- Ко мне – невозможно, я бежала par coeur, наугад.  
\- Тогда – разворачивайте карету. Херассимус! – позвал он гуляющего принца, и тот откликнулся недовольно:  
\- Сами вы это слово, милостивый государь!  
\- Разворачивай карету, Гера, - крикнула ему Бача, - мы возвращаемся! А все-таки – что за жезл получил ваш папи – в Темишоарах? – спросила она у наследника, и тот фыркнул, и лицо его под слоем пыли сделалось совсем как у безвременно усопшего Диглера:  
\- Тамбурмажора, я же вам говорил.


End file.
